Stirrings of Magic
by Angel of Hunky-Doryness
Summary: Phoebe was once a normal fifteen year old girl, but now ever since a strange boy comes across her path, the girl must venture across the Disney Realms as the new host of Magic to bring peace and stability back into the worlds, but with nefarious villains and princesses along every corner, Phoebe is going to need more than a little wit and Magic to combat the rising tides of evil.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Makings of a New Adventure

 _"Grab your bags," insisted a man, as he grabbed the vial. It's frothy pink insides glowed like a god's skin, with little bubbles containing skulls floating around._

 _"But Darling, I still feel weak," whispered an exhausted woman lying in a bed. Pregnancy was hard for her after being in labor for several hours. Her normally glowing skin was pale blue, almost sickly-looking. Even a god experienced the pain of child rearing._

 _"He is coming!" was all the man yelled. He frantically rushed around the room, as each explosion rocked their palace._

 _"But he promised we would still be in contact with her, his wife ensured me. After all, she just became a mother, she would never hurt our child." His wife insisted holding a baby close to her chest, with her arms tightly embracing her as if nothing could pull them apart._

 _"Since when have you believed your in-laws?" The man argued as he stuffed supplies into a bag._

 _"Darling, where will we go?"_

 _"Anywhere, just so long as He can't find us."_

 _"Darling where is it?"_

 _The man looked straight into his wife's exhausted but worried eyes. He knew what she was talking about but he knew saying it aloud would bring him more pain, "I've hidden it in the catacombs, only our children can open it now. Plus, where we are going, we won't need it," he paused, "And maybe it will stop him from looking for us. He knows I never leave anywhere without it. Perhaps he will stop searching for us."_

 _Suddenly an explosion was heard outside, the room, and a scared servant nymph entered the room saying, "Your majesty the defenses can't hold any longer, the kingdom is lost!" Her eyes flashed an unsettling blue color that immediately disappeared. A sight that left the god suspicious, but he ignored the feeling._

 _"You have served us well, go home, and tell them I'm sorry." said the man taking his servants hands into his own, so he could bless her, but when he did; instead of finding the usual warmth in her hands, he found them cold and the nymph ripped her hands out of his grasp, and took a few steps back._

 _Tears came into the nymph's eyes as she does what she has to do, "I'm sorry your Majesty, but I..." she never finished her sentence. The man caught sight of the dagger in her hands; the beautiful dagger created for his daughter for her own birth, for the Change. In a rage, the man grabbed his servant's throat and crushed her throat, leaving her dead, but no corpse was left, save for a small sapling that wasn't there seconds ago._

 _The man huffed in horror of the betrayal, as he grabbed his daughter's dagger and went toward the balcony of his room. The castle was in flames, and it was all his fault_. I just can't give her up, what would happen to my daughter if he had? Would she be raised with evil in her heart like her future father-in-law? But I can't believe I'm breaking the deal.

 _"You know, you could always wish upon a star," said a twinkling blue star that appeared out of thin air onto the balcony beside him._

 _"Oh, it's you again." his voice grumbled in annoyance, "Can't you see I want nothing with your kind? I do not wish for your help. I can protect my daughter on my own. Thank you very much," The man was indeed flustered. The Blue Fairy was known to get her way no matter what, but even he needed her assistance at this moment. So after a slight pause, the man sighed in defeat, and leaned against the edge of the balcony and waved for her to proceed. After all, it was always best to listen when a fairy speaks to you, even if you are a god._

 _Taking her chance, the Blue Fairy gave her suggestion, "I know you want to raise your family outside of the Disney Realms, but that is something no god has ever done before. Of course there was Hercules, but a whole family? Even from past experiences, staying as a mortal will not be beneficial for yourself. You could die being a mortal, especially in the real world."_

 _The god knew precisely what dangers she was speaking of, but he just couldn't leave his daughter like Zeus did._ What kind of father would I be? _Suddenly the god had an idea, and he left the dagger on the top of the balcony, then he proceeded to enter the room and grabbed his daughter and the pink potion from his wife, and brought them to the awaiting fairy._

 _"Mistress Blue," all the gods after having had her constant appearance, they called her mistress, "can you personally be her fairy godmother, I know it's an odd request coming from me, but can you make an exception?" The man held out his daughter and he saw that she was awake, her eyes, two different colors stared back into his and he knew what else he had to do._

 _"I insist, and I want you to promise me that when my child comes of age, I want you to tell her who we are, and what she is. I also want you to make two more of this potion, and I want you to give us me and my wife new memories," he held up the frothy pink potion and set it in her pale white hands._

 _"I can ensure you, that wherever you dwell in my realm, no harm will ever come to you or your allies. You can rest assured, my kingdom will not harm you." The god insisted._

 _The Blue Fairy hesitated, she knew that receiving a command from a god should be handled immediately, and she finally had a chance to take care of the girl and to make sure she could control the hidden power her parents didn't even know she possessed. Few had a chance like this, Yensid would be glad it was her to guide the girl, but who knew how powerful she could get once accessing her godly powers_ and _her special gifts._

 _" I accept your terms, on one condition," The god looked up at her in confusion and a frown started to crease his face._

 _"Since when can a mere fairy control the will of a god?"_

 _Blue's eyes slightly narrowed at his comment but coolly replied, "I may be a fairy, but not an ordinary one, but it is I who has come to your aid. Not even your own family has come to watch the birth of a new goddess."_

 _Blue then lifted up her wand and waved it three times around the girl, "Since there is no other gods to bless this child, I shall bless her with three gifts. Gifts that has been given on the account of the Council of Magic._

 _"This is also why I am here, you see I am a messenger. Yen Sid the Sorcerer gives this child the gift of wisdom, when the day comes for others needing help, or a tough situation arises, she will always be prepared." A blue light encircled the girl and went into the girl's head._

 _The little godling opened her eyes wide as if she was seeing the world for the first time, her eyes were bright blue, but dimmed into a set of green eyes._

 _"The Enchantress, herself gives this child the gift of justice, may your daughter always treat others fairly and to be honest in everything, and to not be persuaded to the wrong path." Like before light came out of the Blue Fairy's wand, but this time the light was pink and entered the girl's eyes._

 _The babe looked into the Blue Fairy's eyes and couldn't help smile at her, feeling the love and compassion flow through her. Blue couldn't help but smile at her reaction and slowly she lifted her wand to give the last gift. Her own gift._

 _"I, the Blue Fairy, give her the gift of bravery, may she fight for others, and for herself and always stand up for what she believes in." The last light was also blue, but a very light shade, and it entered into the girl's heart._

 _The babe's father cried out in fury, "What manner of gifts are those! Where are the gifts of beauty, kindness, obedience, and what of love? Does my daughter not deserve the gift of love?" Another explosion rocked the palace reminding the two entities of the oncoming danger._

 _The Blue Fairy walked a few steps forward, her wings fluttering in annoyance, the explosion only reminded her to act faster, but still, who was he to question the gifts of the Council? Not even the Fates can stop this decision._

 _She replied to him, facing away from him as she kept her cool and held on to the babe, "I cannot give a gift that she must find later on. And even you know great King," she almost lost her composure and nearly sneered the word, but it only came as a slight scowl, "of what you have signed your daughter's soul too."_

 _She gestured to the dagger, "you know the process can never be undone, and in your fear have sentenced her to a fate which even you yourself hate! So do not speak of the gifts we give to our young when you so foolishly have given up for your own child."_

 _The god knew he was in wrong when he bound his child to_ His _son, but what was he to do, he had already gone on a rampage destroying the Pantheon of Gods left and right. When He offered him a chance of survival, he jumped at it, but only did he now realize the consequences: his child stuck in an unhappy marriage and not even including the other thing mentioned in the fine print which the god seemed to forget until this moment, and chose not to bring up._

 _Blue put her wand hand on the god's shoulder, as he wept in disgust of himself, "There is hope though," the god looked up from his weeping and listened intently to what she said next._

 _"When the girl reaches sixteen, there is a way to undo the contract you have made on your daughter's behalf. If she somehow manages to find another, whom she deeply loves, then her impending union will be annulled, or she finds her betrothed his true love, then both will be free."_

 _"But," she said causing the god's brows to lower in worry, "Even if she learns to master her power of Magic and her godly powers, she will be a target for the rest of the Villains, and they will use her as a power source, like the first Magic. Your daughter will not be forsaken in love, but until Dreams makes an appearance, she will wed His son. So you must find the boy who even though cursed, has never stopped dreaming and who never stopped believing. This will be her quest."_

 _The Blue Fairy stopped pacing and put his daughter back into the god's hands. She then grabbed the potion and took two drops out of one and with her wand transformed them into completely new ones, with every last drops, save from the original. Blue then handed them back to the god._

 _"Thank you so much, how can I ever thank you?"_

 _"I am sorry for not helping you sooner, but I have more than one god child you know. Grab your wife and go, I know a place where you can hide in the mortal world. The closest exit out of this world is Disneyland. Have you ever been there?"_

 _The god shook his head, the only realms he had visited were centered solely on business unlike the other gods when it came to their many affairs and the countless children they had scattered about. But few gods now chose to ever leave this realm, mostly because of Hades' release from the River Styx._

 _"Well as soon as you step out of the park, you will be given new mortal lives, and may raise your daughter in peace. The potion will also take away your daughter's rite of being the heroine in her story, but the only way she can gain it back is to make herself the hero of her story, but if she can't someone will have to sacrifice their own heroism."_

 _"Done," he said, but he still had another question, how would they fit as mortals, not even once has he tried, and he didn't want to start. He then noticed the fairy starting to fly away._

 _"Wait where are you going?! Don't you need to take us?" The god started waving his arms wildly trying to get the fairy's attention._

 _The fairy slightly turned around and shouted, "As soon as you drink the potion, you will be transported there. . But I have a question of my own, what are you to do, once you are in the mortal realms?"_

 _The god replied, "I'll blend in, raise what's left of this family. Perhaps finally see the world in the eyes of a mortal and try one of those piña coladas I've heard so much about."_

 _A dark thought struck the fairy's mind, "Beware the desires of humans, and choose wisely the path for your daughter, but remember to let her make her own choices. It is up to her to follow her conscience or not."_

 _"Good-bye, I am truly sorry for the sacrifice which you are about to make. When you drink the potion make sure that you drink the one that is missing the two drops. In this way you'll be able to hide your daughter more easily as they will be chasing you. At all costs you must protect your daughter and to guide her; if you don't, you will remember nothing of this life, and who knows how uncontrollable her powers will be if she doesn't drink those last two drops." And with that final word, she disappeared leaving an anxious god pacing the balcony holding his child, the potions, and his daughter's dagger._

 _When the god entered the room, all he could think of was the new life him and his family would live. Sweat started to dot the god's forehead as he started formulating a plan and carefully setting down his daughter next to his wife's sleeping form, who exhausted from childbirth, was finally taking a much needed nap._

 _Chuckling at the light snore coming from her agape mouth, her husband gave his wife and kid one last look before putting down the potions on the side table, and proceeded to walk to his daughter's room._

 _The walk to his daughter's room was a short walk, mostly because when he had designed this palace, one of his many creations, thank you very much, he knew he wanted space for a growing family. Unfortunately Fate always had a funny way of crushing Dreams. So on he went into one of the many secret passages, feeling another explosion rock the palace._

 _He emerged into the most hidden room in the entire palace, and gazed at the crystal chandelier in the room, the only source of light. Because he knew the deal with Him was shaky from the get-go, the god had to change his daughter's room to one of the many secret rooms he had built. In this way he could keep an eye on her, and to make sure she caused no trouble, as was normal for his family._

 _The father looked solemnly at the room, now knowing that his daughter will never grow up here. He will never see her first surges of power, what color her skin will glow, what position in the Pantheon she will take. The list went on and on, but the god did the only thing he deemed right._

 _He rummaged through the armoire, but carefully made sure the dagger he held didn't stab any of the dresses, and pulled out a specific beautiful chiton. There was no real occasion for it now, but maybe one day his little girl could wear it, probably when her godhood would be restored, but for now who knows. A memory rose in the father's mind of how the dress first looked like, but after a scolding from his wife, who claimed white was too overused, they changed it. So in the end both got their wish, the dress was left white, but a long royal blue cape was attached to the two straps._

Hopefully her skin tone won't clash with it. _He chuckled at the thought, something all gods dealt with. Well maybe with her being mortal there would be no problem. He sighed as he summoned a simple mannequin, one simply for the dress and a crown consisting of only sapphires and diamonds, regretfully provided by his future in-laws; which he placed on the head. Lastly he placed the dagger he had been holding for a while now and summoned a strap and a scabbard for it and placed it on the mannequin._

 _The god admired his handiwork and spoke a spell upon the mannequin. After it was done he tested his work and happily felt a shock when he tried to touch any part of the dress, crown, or dagger._ Well if it can harm a god, no doubt it will do his job _. Now only his daughter could remove any part of the model._

 _With one last look, the god left the room, for the last time, not looking back. He reached his room with his wife as shouting and screaming echoed in the hallway outside._

 _The god quickly handed his wife a vial, drinking its contents quickly and immediately disappeared, and then he reached for the potion with two drops. When suddenly another explosion rocked the room harder, the door cracked, glass was shattering, voices were heard outside, and a baby cry rang out._

 _And in the process the vials were mixed up, and the god grabbed the vial and fed it to his child. As the liquid was slowly drained by the father and child, they in turn, disappeared, reunited with the glowing goddess, and slowly the family began to change..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: A Regretfully New Adventure Begins**

 **Hunky-Dory does not own any Disney characters or has she ever claimed to do so, the only characters she owns is her OC's Phoebe, Anthony, and Drew. All of her concepts and story line are also her's. And talking in third person is so punk rock. Thank you for holding on for the second chapter, updates will happen every other week, but this chapter is a gift so please R &R!**

* * *

 _"We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths" - Walt Disney_

* * *

October always seemed a little cold for the South, you could tell because everyone was bundled up like it was already winter. The school's courtyard is like any other, filled with your typical preps, the jocks, their sidekicks, the group of admirers, the pretenders, the nerds, the band geeks, the goths, and then the typical outcast trying to make herself an outcast and be "different."

This particular girl was going through a phase after her and her best friend had a falling out.

Normally Phoebe didn't belong to any particular group, but she always, for some reason, gravitated to kids who were typically the outcasts. Every time someone needed advice, whether it be about school, music, disputes among friends, or clever pranks and strategies, they would come to Phoebe. Yet that didn't outright mean she was nice; besides being helpful, she could be known to have a very frank tongue.

That was sadly one of her worst flaws.

She never knew when to shut up. Her tongue had gotten her into many tough situations that eventually helped lose reputation among many of her closest friends. But not her best friend mind you. So because of that it was hard for her to make new friends as she didn't like a "pity friend."

Although being alone wasn't actually bad for Phoebe. Being alone was a God send to her as she had a very protective family. Where Phoebe went they went; which kind of explained why her mom went into teaching just to keep a close eye on her two daughters. And now that Phoebe was in high school, her mom soon followed suit, but that meant her younger daughter, Drew, would have to live one year in middle school. Phoebe one time brought this up to her mother only for her to argue that Drew was more manageable than her.

So whenever she was not being watched, Phoebe only truly relished one pastime besides reading and that was watching Disney movies. From an earlier age her parents had introduced practically everything Disney, and for Phoebe it was her way of counter-acting her "the seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake attitude."

So there she was, standing by herself, as usual. Avoiding all the groups while waiting for the library to open, and allowing her long hair to fly around in the chilly October wind.

Till he showed up.

Standing tall with that permanent smirk plastered on his face, he had pale skin, dark bags hung under his eyes, and black hair, but for some reason some parts of his hair looked blue. Yet that was nothing compared to his eyes. A dark blue with a hidden fire of their own, eyes that always seemed to have something to laugh about, something Phoebe would later learn to hate.

So there he was standing with his head held high, wearing only a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and no jacket. Already everyone was silently judging him, but the outcast girl just kept reading her book, holding on tightly to her glasses, leaning against the library, a good twenty yards from the teacher on duty and the weird boy.

After staring at the boy for quite some time, the preps immediately call him over to their area near the oak tree, asking him all sort of cliché questions that are just excuses to flirt.

"Are you new here?"

"Do you dye your hair?"

"Do you play sports?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The questions just kept going on and on until Phoebe looked up and made eye contact, and finally got a good look at him.

 _Yup_ , she thought, _another pretty boy, pale pretty boy. Oh well at least he has_ something _going for him._ The guy finally caught the girl staring and they looked into each other's eyes.

A staring contest had begun. Blue eyes met eyes of green. The girl's eyes narrowed while one of the boy's eyebrow rose in a mocking manner, a grin soon spread across his face.

Yet before either of them could blink a fire fizzled into life on the branch just inches from his head. Screams of terror erupted from a group of girls surrounding him, until the teacher on duty realized what was going on, and yelled for everyone to evacuate the courtyard as the fire started to greedily eat away the strong oak tree.

All of ninth grade started screaming in unison, and Phoebe looked at the madness around her as she followed the crowd. _Great. Just great, now I'm never getting to the library._

 _Dang you Fire Nation._

After much pushing through the crowd of the sea of raging hormones called ninth grade, Phoebe immediately put up her book, and followed the crowd into the school's parking lot.

Phoebe stood between a black Toyota pickup truck and a white Prius, once satisfied that she was alone. The girl started walking backwards assessing the situation, until she bumped into a warm body.

Words soon fly out of Phoebe's mouth, apologizing several times until she turned around and found herself looking at the very boy she had just had a staring contest with.

Her thoughts immediately were, _screw_ _you life!_ Trying to hide the surprise he just had just given her, Phoebe said an awkward, "H...hhh...iiiii." But she quickly regained her composure, and stared into his eyes, greeting him with a fake smile, and they started an amiable conversation.

Once she cleared the bile rising in her throat, Phoebe introduced herself. "Well... Hello, nice to meet you, and welcome to the horrors of high school. I am your host the outcast, loner, a friend to all in need, and for your convenience you can call me Phoebe." The sarcasm in her voice was strong, and she had made no effort to hide it.

Slowly, the guy looked her up and down, only letting his eyes rest over her own. Without missing a beat he replied, "Hi my name's Anthony," he held out his hand and casually shook her hand like they were old friends.

"Your entire audience, new friend, and possibly something I'll live to regret in the future..." That last part sounded as if he was going to say something more, but had decided against it.

Millions of thoughts rushed through her brain until Phoebe realized... _He was flirting, and yet threatening me at the same time._ W _hat does he know that I don't?_

After a long awkward pause, Phoebe noticed her ex-best friend Kaitlyn. A bouncy blonde girl, but don't let that fool you, she was smart, but still _very,_ pampered, Phoebe would know having grown up with her since well...

Without even thinking Phoebe pushed Anthony towards her friend, but he didn't even flinch, much less move. Again, she tried, with more strength and still the same effect.

He started making a confused face, while Phoebe continued in vain. So the girl did the last thing she wanted to do: she called Kaitlyn over instead of her brilliant plan A: to stop the situation from becoming even more awkward.. _This guy is like a brick wall, jeez._

After hearing someone's desperate plea for help, Kaitlyn turned around with that fake smile plastered over her powdery face as she walked toward her old friend.

Anthony on the other hand seemed perfectly fine having Phoebe trying to move him and had even started to talk to himself.

"Me, do you ever get the feeling like life doesn't like you?"

A more deeper voice emitted from Anthony's voice replying to himself, "I deal with that every day with you. You ignorant fool."

"Now that's not very nice. First you called me a fop- personally I'm glad you moved on, but I was starting to like it."

"You know you wouldn't have to deal with me during the day time if you just fall asleep..."

Anthony laughed at himself, "You know sometimes I forget how annoying you are, but fine I'll sleep for an hour tonight, happy?"

Phoebe meanwhile whispered to Kaitlyn, while still trying in to push Anthony, using both hands now. "Hey Kaitlyn, this is a cute guy," _wait, did I say cute?_ "He's new, show him around, get to know him, get married, whatever, just distract him."

Phoebe then awkwardly waved and took a long step away from the star-crossed couple and exclaimed, "Bye, I guess..."

Anthony wistfully turned around and gave a slight bow. "See ya around; I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. Good-bye, Miss. Outcast," he saluted Phoebe goodbye, giving her one last smirk. And with that Phoebe quickly left, relieved, that Kaitlyn would be able to distract him for the next four years, but, unfortunately for Phoebe, that was just the beginning.

* * *

 _Later that Day..._

"Now class, please welcome our new student all the way from..." she hesitated, and her old wrinkled face scrunched in thought. "Where exactly did you say you were from?" whispered the teacher to the boy. The teacher's eyes darted to the guy, when Phoebe, sitting in the front row, realized who he was.

Once more, Anthony's smirking face greeted her.

 _Again_.

Anthony ignored the question and did his own introduction staring into every pair of eyes, until his eyes glowed with recognition once catching Phoebe's as he announced, "Actually I'm from all over. I used to live in New York, Italy, New Orleans, and even Georgia at one time. That can probably explains my peachy personality? huh?" Anthony looked expectantly around the room waiting for laughter, but instead of laughing everyone glared at him even more, except from one person.

Phoebe.

She was sitting at her desk trying very hard to hide the secret shy smile she had on. This was one smile that caught him off guard, so he just finished his speech by quickly saying:

"But I am currently residing with my father, who's come into town from Florida."

The token nosey kid, Chandler, rudely asked, without raising his hand, "Are your parents divorced or something?"

Suddenly a smile graced Anthony lips.

 _Again_.

"No they are very much in love, it's just one happens to have stepped out or rumored to possibly be dead. Thank you for bringing up such a _painful_ memory." His gaze bore into Chandler's waiting for a response, but received none.

To break the ice, Mrs. Galen put Anthony in his seat in the front row. Right next to Phoebe.

The teacher always liked to put new students in the front row to make sure the new kid is not another rabble-rouser. The reason Phoebe was in the front row was thanks to her mom who claimed that her daughter's short stature stopped her from seeing the board, she was right of course, but Phoebe hated it nonetheless; especially now that she was stuck with Anthony.

Mrs. Galen then went back to teaching her lesson, while Anthony flashed his award-winning smile at her... AGAIN.

* * *

Unfortunately for Phoebe, Kaitlyn was not even in one of Anthony's classes, so she was stuck having to deal with his constant gaze. For the rest of the day Phoebe was not at all shocked that said guy was in every single one of her classes. Only until she went to band, was she free from his ever-present smirk.

Later after school Phoebe went to the band hall for her weekly routine of lessons. She waited patiently outside the door because the director usually had conferences after school.

Coming from the inside of the band hall, the girl heard an odd assortment of noise go off and on for several minutes. Curiously, Phoebe peaked through the small window on the door to see what was up.

Not even two seconds of staring, Phoebe could see her band director, Mrs. Schmidt, clapping and smiling like a little girl after her first roller coaster ride. All any passerby could hear was someone playing beautiful notes on a piano, but then one would hear running and then hear a saxophone, then a trumpet, a clarinet, and each and every single time a beautiful song was being played, but the girl standing outside drew the line when she heard the french horn.

Phoebe burst into the band hall tired of waiting outside and yelled, "Drop that horn!"

"Oh, hello, Phoebe," Mrs. Schmidt exclaimed. After putting up with the girl for the past three years of giving her lessons, she had stopped trying to make her use manners, even in the presence of administrators. Long story that one.

Mrs. Schmidt gestured to the boy who was currently playing a trumpet, "This is Anthony, he wasn't able to join us for band today because he's having a very hard time choosing an instrument." She gave Phoebe a _don't-scare-him-away_ face _._

Phoebe disdainfully glanced over at Anthony and snapped coldly, "I guess so."

Then she turned to her teacher and asked, "Mrs. Schmidt aren't we supposed to be having lessons today?"

The chubby band director shook her head, "Sadly no, I am quite busy with my new protégé, but we will return to normal next week. I promise! have fun sweetie!" Phoebe was about to turn away but the director quickly quipped, "Oh by the way, your sister has been here the whole time. How about you grab her and go?"

Phoebe mumbled a good-bye and sneaked a final glance at Anthony until, her sister showed up taking the trumpet Anthony had been playing on.

"Thanks for letting me use your trumpet Andromeda," Anthony exclaimed, putting her trumpet back into her hands. "You don't mind, right?"

"No probs," said Phoebe's little sister nonchalantly. "But you can call me Drew," she shrugged while saying this and jokingly saluted a good-bye.

Drew then turned to Phoebe, who was giving her the signature death stare. Phoebe crossed her arms, and sneered, "Did you let him use your trumpet?!" the disapproval in her sister's voice was well noticed, but Drew chose to ignore it.

"Uh yeah, he's really good... Better than you at french horn too," she smirked, flipping her wavy brown hair.

Phoebe grabbed Drew's trumpet case from her to send a message to Anthony that says, _back off,_ and turned back to her and pointed to the door, "Okay, that's it no more sugar in your cereal."

"But I _hate,_ and I mean _HATE,_ cereal!"

"Say good-bye Andromeda!"

" _Good-bye, Andromeda_ ," she mimicked sarcastically. Drew caught the boy's attention with a curt nod and gestured toward Phoebe with her gleaming eyes.

In the distance as Phoebe and Drew walked away though, she heard Anthony's words that gave her something to chuckle about. "You know Mrs. Schmidt, I think I'm going to join orchestra."

With that said he turned away from her and left in the opposite direction of the sisters; missing the once happy face of Mrs. Schmidt turn into a look of pure disgust, who now suddenly remembered seeing the boy somewhere else before...

* * *

After hours of organizing the music to their specific song and instrument, Mrs. Schmidt gazed proudly at her work. Not a single paper out of place and her desk pristinely organized. She then checked her emails one last time, and noticed an unread email from one of the counselors.

To investigate, Mrs. Schmidt opened the mail and read how one of her students had changed their schedule to not be in band.

 _Ah, Mr. Hayden I presume, oh well not everyone can be gifted with_ wind _instruments_.

As the teacher thought more about Anthony Hayden, she was suddenly piqued with interest and looked up Anthony's transfer files. And while reading through them, the stout band director saw that he was expelled quite a few times, seventeen to be precise. Why he was expelled was never explained, but what she did notice was that on the second to last one, instead of his mother's usual signature, the appearance of his father's signature showed up. But his mother's signature reappeared soon after that.

 _But wasn't Anthony's mom dead? So how could he be signed over to here if she's gone_? Realization hit Mrs. Schmidt and suddenly a memory started bubbling up from three years before.

Three years before, the school's marching band was invited to Disney World to perform in one of their many afternoon parades, so naturally Mrs. Schmidt went along. During that time as she traversed the Magic Kingdom; exploring all the little shops at the Park's entrance, she had noticed a boy being chased by two men, one large and the other thin.

To investigate, the director had followed the two strange men only to see them corner the boy. The lady had quickly hidden behind a vacant caricature cart in a dead end between the crystal and jewelry shop down Main Street U. S. A. But instead of the boy screaming for help, he had smirked and scaled the building running along the rooftops right toward the park entrance. The two men had groaned in annoyance and to Mrs. Schmidt's increasing horror, they had sprouted tiny leathery wings and followed suit.

After that incident, the teacher had sought the police and everything about a boy who roamed the park, but they quickly assured her that there was no way he would be able to get backstage much less get kidnapped by two men with wings, so the lady quickly forgot the incident until meeting Anthony.

So after looking through the first five pages of his file, she sees none other than Anthony Hayden's face smiling up at her. Except with few minor differences from this afternoon. In the picture he was younger, more healthy-looking, darker skinned, and he was... blonde, exactly as the boy she saw from three years previously. The reason that Mrs. Schmidt dismissed the resemblance at first was because the boy looked nothing like he does now but now that she could look more clearly at his photo, she could clearly see familiarity, especially in those eyes.

As Mrs. Schmidt continued reading she read how in the last school he had run away from was three years ago, right after his mother's death. He had ran away searching for his estranged father that his mother claimed lived in Florida and owned houses all around the world, with one being near here. _That can explain why I saw him in Florida_ , the lady thought.

Mrs. Schmidt thought for a second, pondering on the new information of the boy. She looked closer at the addresses of each of the houses his father owned and found one here in town. She quickly tore a sheet of paper off of her notebook, procured a pen from her now tidied desk and wrote the address down, stuffing it in her purse that sat on the back of her chair.

Seeing that there was no more use in reading Anthony's file, the teacher decided she was done for the day. Mrs. Schmidt grabbed her remaining bags and stuffed her keys into her purse, and walked the unlit hallways of the school, cautiously glancing up at the ceiling now and then, still thinking about the boy. She then walked to the parking lot, and reached for the keys in her purse, only to find that they weren't there.

She angrily cursed herself. A _gain, come on Linda, the third time this month._

As she walked back to the band hall, more briskly than before, she noticed her office door wide open. Fearing the worst, Mrs. Schmidt rushed into the room to see the computer screen cracked and broken everywhere. All the music lined on her shelves gone, her prized trumpet missing from its usual place in the corner, and on the middle of the floor lay a red rose with a black ribbon tied to its stem, and tied to the ribbon were her missing keys.

* * *

 **Thanks Pjo, I owe you one! Hopefully I can get better at this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Voices Inside My Head

 ** _"_ _There are far better things ahead than any we leave behind." – C. S. Lewis_**

* * *

 _A girl is in the meadow, picking at various types of flowers, ranging from pink to purple to blue, ignoring the screaming and yelling of her fellow tribesmen as they frantically tried to put out all of the burning flames. A group of people, if you could call them that, salvage what is left of their burned huts._

 _For years,_ They _had burdened the newly established race with their harsh fire by destroying the forest the people had once lived. Forcing the humanoids even farther away from the safety of the mountains, where the beasts called home. In the distance you could hear their triumphal roars, proud of what they had done, waiting for the prize they hoped to gain. Even from a distance you could see the scorch marks left by the giant beasts of the air._

 _Dragons._

 _Phoebe stood behind a little girl, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not, or how this information came to her. She had no idea, but everything about place this was... familiar. It was like watching her life through somebody else's eyes. Phoebe thought about how Drew would flip if she saw all these strange humanoids._

 _The tribe of people was human-like, save for their horns and scaly dragon wings, and the strange patterns of scales scattered across their skin. Their eyes were slitted and had only one dominant color, Phoebe looked around and noticed that only one of them looked truly human: the very little girl in front of her with dark purple eyes, raven hair, and large translucent green butterfly wings._

 _Phoebe crept forward and felt a sense of familiarity with her._ Do I know her?

 _Voices of hate rang around the little girl, as they waited for the tribe's dream man to approach; at least that's what Phoebe understood._

 _The bent dragon-man hobbled over to the little girl, with true concern flashing in his eyes, he wets his cracked dry lips before he turned to the gathering group of people._

 _"Ever since this girl was first born, we knew she was different. She was the only child_ They _had not created. All of us draw patronage to dragons, were we not all born from their minds? And did they not breathe fire into us to give us that spark?"_

 _The crowd surrounding the two, nodded and started shouting at the little girl, calling for her death and for her suffering. Phoebe rushed in front of the butterfly girl and yelled at the humanoids, "Hey, leave the girl alone, all cuz she's different doesn't mean you have to go all Dalek on her!"_

 _But it seemed that the crowd was ignoring Phoebe's comment and Phoebe all together. The crowd rushed forward ready to attack the child, and on instinct Phoebe rushed to the girl and tried to cover her with her body, only for her to pass through her._

 _Realization hit Phoebe, "I'm just here to watch."_

 _Phoebe watched in horror as the winged child tried to fly away, but the wise man suddenly stood up straight and grabbed the little girl's foot. He violently pulled her down to the pile of flowers she had plucked. Her dark hair started to loosen from her braid, her cries screamed for her mother who was part of the mob. Two of the humanoids had come forward and held the little girl down as she started thrashing and purple light started flowing from her eyes._

 _Once she was securely restrained, the wise man turned once again toward the girl and bent down on one knee to get to her eye level. "Vanessa, you are the first host of Magic. Look at us." He commanded, grabbing her head with his gnarled hand to make her look at the dragon-people. "Do you see the difference between us?"_

 _The girl freed her head from the tight grip of the wise-man and ignored his question. She looked with tears in her eyes at her translucent green wings- butterfly wings, and then the mark on her forehead, a mark that not even the dragons could understand._

 _The man nodded and then asked his breath heavy with ash, "Do you know how you received these marks? The wings, your eyes, your smooth, non-scaly skin?"_

 _The girl slowly nodded and a different scene flashed before Phoebe's eyes._

 _A baby was thrown into a flame with purple fire, her parents looking on in triumph as the flame disappeared._

 _Suddenly Phoebe felt liquid fire seep through her veins as if the hottest flame in the world was burning inside of her. One thought entered Phoebe's mind through the searing pain, something so innocent and free, and that was when butterfly wings erupted from her back._

* * *

"Huhh," Phoebe woke up, sweating, gasping in bed looking around at the intense darkness.

 _Great,_ she thought, _another nightmare. Why can't they just go away? Oh well, at least it distracts me from the strange nauseating feeling I get when I think of him. Dang it, it's back._

For a week Anthony, moved steadily up into the good graces of the preps, jocks, and their groups of admirers. Yet for some reason, every person he met, he would immediately throw them aside. So he made fast friends, but even quicker enemies.

Aside from that, he excelled in every wind, string, and vocal instrument. When the art freaks confronted him though, he immediately ran away, his eyes glowed an eerie yellow, as if he was scared, and mumbled about something to do with fire, and wings, and his mom. Ever since then he avoided the art building like it bestowed the plague, even going as far to ignore the attention of all the art students.

Although, there was one more building he avoided. The one class Phoebe didn't have with him.

Band.

Even curioser though, is the fact that Mrs. Schmidt had not been at school for the entire span of the week. The band building was closed, and under investigation. Supposedly there had been a break in of sorts.

When Phoebe had gone to band before school to drop off her instrument, as usual; a police officer had confronted her on recent thefts. Phoebe had only told him about seeing her teacher the day before, and nothing else. The officer had given his card to the girl if she had any more important information.

So other than Anthony and Mrs. Schmidt everything about the week was normal. Well save for the dreams. In truth, the dreams had been going on for several weeks, years even. Of course they came off and on within a space of a few years, and then the process repeats. But like always, Phoebe would ignore it and go to matters that always seem to boggle a teenager's mind.

Their appearance.

The outcast looked at her hands noticing them after a while and held the awkward right hand, stroking the thumb that can't bend; she looked at her room with her near-sighted eyes, and being about five foot, nothing really helped soothe the girl's mind. And worse for the girl, tomorrow is her fifteenth birthday.

Once a long time ago, she had made a deal with Drew, when she was eight that she would do something amazing by her fifteenth birthday; something that would set her apart from the rest of the world. Thinking that she was destined for it, Phoebe happily promised her little sister. But now the harsh reality of life came biting down on her. Life was never about Magic and Dreams. It was about false hopes and regrets. But that was something that Phoebe didn't want to think about.

Yet she did consider herself lucky to actually be alive, her entire life she always healed very quickly. One time she had broken her arm, and it healed in one month flat. The doctors were very surprised, but Phoebe thought it was because of a strong immune system.

Also her parents had told her many little adventures they had experienced with her when they used to live in California. One time in their old house in Santa Monica, a snake had crept into her room, only to be stopped by a hawk that came in through her conveniently open window and snatched the rattlesnake away before the snake had crawled into her crib. The only reason she believed the story was when her parents showed her the clip from the camera they had kept in her room at that time.

Also there was this other time when her family was moving to Texas and a giant tornado had swept away the home they had recently purchased. Only to find out that it stood on a very bad foundation. So yeah, you could say Phoebe's life was very lucky.

Countless other weird encounters buzzed through Phoebe's mind, reminding her of the small things in life.

 _After all, things really could be worse_. Oh wait, yeah they are.

Phoebe got up from her bed and threw some pajama pants on, grabbed her glasses, put a bobby pin on, and went into the bathroom in the room. She lightly closed the door behind her, to not disturb Drew from her beauty sleep, and turned on the light.

Oh yeah, she shares a room, another thing to add to the list.

Looking in the mirror Phoebe sees a round faced girl with thick lips, perfect eyebrows and brown-gold hair, with striking green eyes of two different shades.

She started her normal ritual of trying to put her hair into a braid, only to be stopped by her clumsy fingers, forgetting the third strand of hair, once again. The girl then moved on to applying makeup to see if she could actually put on lipstick without looking like Miranda Sings. She grabbed the balm and lightly applied it to her lips, she looked up and saw that this time she had actually gotten the lips fully painted and an almost perfect job, save for the little smear on the top of her lip.

Phoebe stared into her face, and that's when she made a decision, that would change her outlook on life _. I'm going to break my barriers and let people into my life instead of wallowing in self-pity and help myself._ _I am not an outcast as I make myself to be. I'm going to keep that promise, Drew_ , I just hope I'm ready for that would bring.

She was about to turn off the light of the bathroom, until she noticed the calendar with the date of October 31st circled in red sharpie with Drew's handwriting saying _Phoebe's Berfday._ She chuckled _._ Drew was always known for her little quirks for making up words and catchy phrases. Phoebe smiled knowing that tomorrow would be different, and exited the bathroom, got to bed, and slept waiting for morning to finally show the world who she is, with one last thought flashing into her mind: _I can finally be myself!_

* * *

 **October 31st, Halloween, Phoebe's birthday**

School started off as normal for Phoebe, with dropping off Drew to her school, a ten-minute walk to the high school. Once arriving at school she went to hang out in the courtyard until the library was opened.

As she entered the courtyard, Phoebe noticed Anthony across the courtyard at the cafeteria entrance, passing out small note cards to certain kids in his entourage. Curious to what was happening, Phoebe walked towards him.

The boy quickly caught sight of her and immediately stuffed the note cards into his bag.

"Hey Phoebe," he said, wiggling his eyebrows in mock excitement. "Looking as radiant as ever. Get it? That's what your name means," Anthony laughed trying to avoid the death glare she was giving him.

"Ok, _Tony_ ," the other day she had seen one kid call him that and wanted to try it out to see how he would react to her using it. "You can drop the act, I see the note cards sticking out of your man purse."

Anthony's usually calm demeanor turn to that of a raging ball of fire.

Looking extremely offended, either by the name Tony or the purse comment, Phoebe couldn't tell, when he raged, "Ok, _babe_ ," Anthony saw her eyes lose their steely gaze for a second, until he continued. "First of all my name is Anthony, probably couldn't' tell when you sent your friend to stalk me. You know what? Not even ten minutes had passed when she practically begged me to give her my number. Secondly, no one, and I mean _no one_ calls this," he gestured to his bag, "a purse. Tis a _satchel mademoiselle_ ," he pronounced in a bad British accent.

At the mention of a satchel, she caught the reference he was getting at and perked up, thinking, _Oh my Gandalf, he's into Disney. The bridesmaids will wear lavender. Wait where did that come from?_ Phoebe shook off her thoughts and continued to stare the boy down.

"Okay _Anthony,_ what's with the notes, huh? You going to invite me to your little hootenanny?"

Anthony's jaw clenched as he spoke, "None of your business Phoebe, but trust me. I'm doing this for your own good, and after next week I'll be out of your life forever, and I'll never have to hear your sarcasm ever again. So can we just say good-bye and kiss or whatever?" he smiled smugly as he noticed a blush creep into her cheeks at the mention of a 'kiss.'

Anthony liked to flirt with any girl he came across, but for some reason he liked messing with Phoebe just a bit more than any other girls he had met; especially if he had a chance to make her feel uncomfortable.

Recovering from the blush Phoebe added, the sarcasm rising, "Oh, of course. But after you give me a note, and maybe I'll think about it, you hell-born, dismal-dreaming, half-faced prick!" She quickly moved forward, and hugged him, catching him off guard, but both ignored the spark of energy that flashed between them.

As she hugged him, she grabbed a note card without his notice, "But I consider a kiss more of a third date thing. Don'tcha think?" Phoebe tried to make the embrace as quick as possible, but not without her noticing how warm his body was, and the tenseness of his body's reaction to her.

All he can mutter is a confused, "Wha-?"

True to the promise she had made from the following night, Phoebe released him and whipped her hair back, muttering a quick, "Ta ta for now." She merrily skipped away trying to stop the fast beating of her heart, leaving an even more confused Anthony stuck with his own thoughts.

 _You know she is kind of cute._ Anthony pondered _. That's it. I need some real friends._ _Hopefully I can gain her trust before everything unfolds._ The boy then rummaged through his bag looking for his phone. Once he found it, there was three unread messages from his father.

 _Great, just peachy. With any luck Dad won't realize where I've run off to._

Anthony put his phone back into his bag and continued handing out the notes to the chosen people, thinking of what his Dad will think once he hears the news.

 _Oh well, since when did my Dad ever listen to the rules?_ Anthony was no stranger to crushes, but Phoebe opened his mind to the paths he wanted to do with his life, not his Dad's _. Even if me and Phoebe don't work out, maybe we can be friends, like me and Monic-_ Anthony shook the thoughts away from her, knowing all the sad memories they would bring.

 _Oh Monica, I'm so sorry. I should have saved you, but I can at least try and do well instead of what_ He _wants me to do. Looks like I need to have a little chat with my old man._

* * *

Looking outside, Phoebe could see the distant street lights and the occasional car driving home from work or partying for _All Hallows Eve Night_.

That night Phoebe had searched all over her neighborhood and had even convinced her parents to drive her around the surrounding neighborhoods on the pretense of "This bag ain't going to fill itself." She had solely done it just to find the meaning of Anthony's note; which conveniently was blank. But on closer inspection and a little 'sister magic' (Stealing Drew's ultraviolet light), Phoebe didn't find a message at all, but instead of a picture of a dragon and a crescent moon. Not just any dragon though, Maleficent.

Now why on earth, or hell, would Anthony give out blank notes? And why Maleficent? What's so special about the moon? It wasn't even a waxing moon tonight- it was a full moon. But before Phoebe could investigate further, Drew had dragged her all across their suburban neighborhood just for trick-or-treating.

The only thing that made Phoebe feel a little bit better was the large bag of candy, and thinking of any facts she might have missed during her conversation with Anthony. _Curse him and his confusing note. What else did I leave out? Man, I should've hanged around just a bit longer to scope the scene even more. Sherlock Holmes-style._

She stopped thinking for a second and thought of the types of people he gave notes to. _Okay, so he gave one to Kaitlyn, obviously, a couple kids in orchestra, some of the goths, I think three athletes, the class clown, four band geeks, and no art students. I wonder if there is a connection._

Giving up, Phoebe looked at the clock in her room signaling when her fifteenth birthday would be over. She counted off the seconds as it finally turned midnight.

 _Yay! I'm now officially fifteen for one whole day; man I feel old_ … Makes you wonder how my sixteenth birthday will be like-hopefully I'll get a boyfriend and magical powers… Oh well. That would be great.

Phoebe looked at Andromeda; her sleeping form now and then twitched from a dream, her brown wavy hair splashed against her pillow. She stirred and turned around catching the light of the full moon outside, until a shadow crossed her face.

 _That's odd_.

Phoebe moved to grab her glasses and then headed to the window and saw something _very_ out of place _._ In the sky covering the light of the half-moon is a very strange shape, one even Phoebe wouldn't expect to see in any of her wild imaginations.

"Is that a _pirate_ ship?!"

Phoebe blinked and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes again, but the ship was still there. _Next I'll be imagining a flying carpet. I really need to lay off the Disney movies..._

But of course fate always had a funny way of making Phoebe question why she even bothered. And that was when smoke suddenly appeared in her bedroom, wrapping its tendrils around her small frame, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke before she could even scream.

Phoebe suddenly felt wood beneath her, and opened her tightly closed eyes seeing that she was on the floor of a small wooden room with a small bench for sleeping and a small table with a lantern on top. Slowly she stood up, and that's when she turned around hearing a voice that was one of the last people she'd ever expect to meet.

"Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Wit and Other Misadventures

 _"_ _Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid, do not be discouraged. For the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go." Joshua 1:9_

All Phoebe can muster as she stared at his evil smirking face is, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Hades simply rolled his eyes, as if he is used to this and sarcastically said, "Oi, no this is not a nightmare, hallucination, or a Disney movie, this is reality, etc, etc, etc. But to answer your question: No."

"Umm, can I go back home, like, right now?"

Hades rolled his eyes and simply said, "No."

"So why am I here?"

"How about I just send you to the underworld right now?"

"Ok, so I guess that's a no to the bathroom break."

"Oi kids, you think I already have enough with-" Hades was cut off as the sound of screaming children echoed in the dungeon.

"Hey, Walking Steroid, keep those yutzes in line!" Hades yelled to someone outside of the cell, as he started to rub his temple in annoyance and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Phoebe got off the floor and grabbed the bars of the cell, and tried to see where she was, but all she could see was a very tall beefy man in a red hunting suit, hitting the bars of the cell with the butt of his crossbow. Several hands immediately pulled back into the cells to avoid being hit by the heavy wood. Phoebe then noticed now that three cells were being occupied, minus hers, but with about six in each. _Wait,_ she thought, _why am I not with the rest?_

Thinking fast Phoebe inspected the wall separating her from the cell next to hers. After a moment she then found a hole and put her eye through to see who the other prisoners are. To her surprise was that they were all kids she knew. Her surprise doubled when she saw Kaitlyn, with her long straight blonde hair frazzled and her icy blue eyes fuming with her predicament. She seemed to be shaking even though she was wearing her fuzzy pink bathrobe.

"Psst! Kaitlyn!" Phoebe whispered to her, "What is going on around here?!"

Kaitlyn slowly moved to the other side of the cell, avoiding the odd stares of the other kids in the cell. "I don't know one minute, I'm getting a serious conversation with that new guy over the phone, and then pirates come through the window, and throw me into a bag. I mean come on!" she said with her voice getting louder with each passing word, attracting the attention of the other kids in the cell, "Anthony finally gets my phone number, and Zip-a-Dee-Do-Da I'm in jail!"

"Wait did you receive the note?"

She angrily nodded her head and crossed her arms, as she started going back to her old habit of biting her nails. Phoebe let her steam off and focused on the other kids in Kaitlyn's cell, and noticed all of them had been the ones who had received notes from Anthony. They nodded their heads in agreement with what Kaitlyn had said earlier. _What does he have to do with all this? Is he the reason they're all here? And why didn't he want me here?_

Phoebe started questioning the other kids in the cell, via eyehole, and each one explained to her how they had been given notes by Anthony, and once they returned home and got into bed they had each been kidnapped by pirates and thrown into a cell, but always in the empty one, until they would receive a new captive and thrown in with the rest of them.

 _That's odd, why would they individually put us in this particular cell, and why does it seem like our kidnappers knew who they were looking for?_ Before Phoebe could further assess the room she was in, the sound of heavy leather boots echoed down the hallway, and a man whose build alone would scare off any beast, went down below the deck toward the cells. As he came closer to the candlelight of the halls, Phoebe got a closer look at his face, his thick neck, the full cleft in his chin, as she beheld perfect paragon of a manly man.

Gaston.

"Dear God what is happening around here?" Phoebe muttered to herself as she scurried into a corner where she wasn't visible to where he was standing, and heard his nauseatingly self-righteous voice.

"Please no applause, it's just me, THE most handsomest man you have ever seen." he proclaimed jingling the keys triumphantly in his meaty hands.

"I mean look at this boy," he grabbed the nosy kid, Chandler by his TMNT PJ's and gestured toward him, "This poor boy cannot even contain his excitement to be next to me, _the_ Gaston. After all, no one's a role model like GASTON!"

Out of nowhere music was heard playing from an unknown location, leaving the kids wondering what just happened. Gaston then let the boy go and continued his life story through song.

 _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs..._

Trying to ignore the song, Phoebe covered her ears with her hands and put her head against the wall. But suddenly a twinkling light caught her attention and Phoebe turned to the lantern in her cell.

Hanging on the wall barely five feet on top of her, a brass lantern was moving violently back and forth, that eventually somehow latched itself off the hook and fell to Phoebe's right.

She cautiously crept next to it, thank the Maker Gaston's infuriating voice blocked the sound of the falling lantern, and she peered inside. When she grabbed the lantern, it started vibrating and Phoebe immediately dropped it, and did a girly little scream.

 _Smooth, Phoebe._

Trying to calm herself by taking big breaths, she tried again. On closer inspection, she saw a frustrated little pixie giving Phoebe her death stare. _Feisty little thing ain't she?_

Never had Phoebe seen something so dainty and yet so angry at the same time. The little pixie angrily thrashed against its metal cage again, trying in vain to escape. After staring at it flying around in the lantern, Phoebe started connecting the dots and realized who this is. The sassiest pixie alive: Tinkerbell.

 _Oh my dear sweet baby Potter,_ Phoebe started biting her lip in agitation _. It's her! She's freaking real! Wait till I tell Drew!_

Phoebe's excitement rose up inside so she slowly took a few more deep breaths to regain her composure. Once her emotions were under control she grabbed the lantern, and crawled into Gaston's blind spot and silently whispered into the lantern:

"Tinkerbell, let me just say it is an honor to finally meet you. I have always looked up to you ever since I was a child. I even had a Tinkerbell themed birthday party when I was three!"

Tinkerbell just stared. "Okay, sorry, just a little excited here. Okay I'm ready." Phoebe squealed again and started singing, _"Let's get down to business to defeat Gaston."_

"Now that that is out of the way, I want to help you, but you have to help me." Tinkerbell finally noticed her pleading eyes staring into her tiny sized ones and slowly nodded her head as if she understood the girl's predicament.

"So do you have any ideas?" Phoebe asked.

Tinkerbell's response was lots of twinkling little bells.

Phoebe's face contorted in confusion. "Oh I forgot that I can't understand you… so can you play charades or something?"

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and pointed to the door of her cage.

"Oh you want me to let you go?" Tinkerbell nodded. "But wait you're going to leave me here and fend for myself ?!"

The pixie quickly shook her head and pointed to somewhere behind Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up and saw Kaitlyn staring at her through the eye hole and a plan started formulating in her head; as she flashed Kaitlyn her signature grin.

 _Idea._

"Hey Kaitlyn, how good are you at flirting?"

* * *

Anthony angrily swung at the open air before him, with the dagger he possessed since he swiped it from his mother's box of her old life. The few items she owned of the life before the Change. Now the reason why he was swinging a dangerous weapon around as easily as a kid licking a lollipop was easy to answer. For one thing he was frustrated… Mostly due to his situation and second was how no one had ever asked him what he wanted, not even his own father, but destiny was calling, and only he could answer.

Once again: Oi.

His thoughts drifted to the fight he had earlier with his father. _Let's just say the chat with Dad did not go well at all._ Anthony just wished with all his heart that they could be a family again, but ever since the disappearance of his mom, his dad's gotten even crazier with thoughts of the future and what not. Come on the guy was already talking about marriage and business deals, Dad had definitely got hit by the cray-cray train.

He wasn't ready for his Dad's crazy plans, at least not yet, the mask he wore on in front of everyone was good enough, but in certain areas it liked to seep. For one it was his weakness for finding clues to where his mother was hidden; which in turn led him to being here on the Crow's nest watching his employer's plan unfold.

His thoughts shifted to the captives below in the dungeons. The idea of kidnapping was always a part of the plan, but Anthony didn't know how to feel about it. Maleficent had assured the boy that no harm would come to the kids, as long as they came without a fight.

Anthony knew he had selected the kids perfectly, but none of them seemed to fit what _they_ were looking for. That was until that girl showed up with her perfect blonde hair and blue eyes, they immediately knew it was her, but what they didn't tell him, was the other guest they had kidnapped.

Getting tired of his thoughts, Anthony looked down at the ship from the mast; a sudden feeling of anxiety had arisen, as if something was supposed to happen. Without even thinking he started playing with the dagger over the edge of the lookout point on the mast, and that's when he saw a girl peep her head out of the entrance to the deck underneath the ship.

On closer inspection, Anthony flinched in recognition and dropped the dagger and watched it helplessly fall to the bottom of the ship mere inches from the girl's foot.

Phoebe flinched, and quickly hid behind a barrel and looked upward. After waiting for a couple seconds for something to happen, she cautiously inched forward and pulled the dagger out of the wood of the ship.

 _Oh, crap, I nearly pulled a Brutus on her_ , Anthony thought. _No, no, no, this was not a part of the plans, she didn't take a note. Did she?!_

 _Wait the hug._ Thoughts of the hug from Phoebe flashed into his head. _Oi Vey, it was a trap wasn't it? She got me. Outsmarted by a chick, what would my Dad think? I know exactly what he'll say:_

 _"Wait? you've been sneaking out every day to go to school in Texas?! Don't you remember what you did at your last school, especially when you took my work to the other ! And even working with the people I warned you about? And risking your life trying to find the location of your mother!? Leave that to me, Anthony, I can handle them. You know you don't have that power, I do. Just stick to painting and the tutors I got for you. I will find her." Now that is what he would say._ If his father found out where he is, he was so... so very dead _._

He snapped out of the many speeches his Dad is probably going to give his son once he finds out, and focused back on Phoebe. By now the other kids had emerged from below deck, with a blonde girl in a pink bathrobe, who also hid behind the adjacent barrel where Phoebe was hiding.

Anthony looked toward the Captain's' cabin when he saw Captain Hook get out to check on the progress of the ship, leaving the other Villains to yuck it up. Thinking fast to stop Phoebe from getting caught, Anthony grabbed the only other item that he had that wouldn't kill anybody.

 _Maybe_.

He grabbed his phone, typed a message, and threw it at the barrel near Phoebe's location.

Unfortunately it bounced off and hit the blonde girl, Kaitlyn, sitting next to Phoebe, creating a loud thunk on her skull, and she immediately passed out.

Phoebe turned to her friend tried in vain to wake her but all in vain. Giving up she noticed the phone that had nearly hit her, and sees a message for her on it: _Look Out._

Phoebe chuckled in spite of herself, "Well obviously, someone's throwing phones and daggers around here." Yet as Phoebe looked up from the phone, she saw a figure dressed in red wearing a very nice hat with an extremely large lavender feather.

Now taking heed to the warning, Phoebe hid behind the barrel, and signaled her troops to hide with a quick whistle.

Clad in his signature red suit with his hat defying all sorts of gravity, (he must be related to Newton) Captain Hook walked with ease surveying his ship, until he noticed a peculiar hole right underneath the mast pole.

"What the Devil is this blasted hole doing here?!" Hook looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring at him. "Wait a second, Jafar the children have-"

Acting on instinct, Phoebe immediately darted out, grabbed the rope on top of the barrel, and yelled to the other kids, who had been hiding inside one of the small boats on the other side of the ship, to help tie up the good captain to the mast before he could even blink.

* * *

Transfixed by the sight below him, Anthony realized that this girl had just taken on a villain, hog-tied him, somehow escaped Gaston, and now here she was smiling. Anthony had never seen her smile, maybe just a shy secret smile she puts on when no one was looking, but it brought a whole new side to her, one he had never seen, and hopefully he would see more often.

 _Wow… You know maybe if I just… No bad Anthony, you can't make friends. We all remember what company brings._

Phoebe whooped with triumph, "Has anyone ever told you to never mess with Texas, Cap'n?" as she grabbed Captain Hook's hat off his head, who was desperately struggling to get out of his bondage, watching in pure hatred as she cut his hat into a thousand pieces with her newly acquired dagger.

Phoebe flashed her smile to Hook once again and said to him, "Sorry Captain, but looks like there's a new sheriff in town."

She left the dagger in front of Kaitlyn, who was still passed out, to taunt the old codfish, and then preceded to the helm of the ship and shouted to her team, "Set sail for home you land lubbers. Man the port bow, and other piratey things, that I don't even know the meaning of!"

But to Anthony and the other kids increasing horror is the thing that suddenly appeared standing behind her. A tall graceful lady with her long black robes with purple fringe, and prominent horns glowing in the moonlight, stared at the girl in glee, having found what she had searched for after years and years of not finding even a trail.

She then lifted her staff, the face of Phoebe ignorant of the being standing behind her, until she brought her staff down with a loud buzz of power. Phoebe turned around in shock, and her face contorted with silent horror, and beheld the lady she had watched since she was a child, the Mistress of All Evil herself, Maleficent.

 **I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter will be quite long! Hopefully I'll upload it by Thanksgiving, but till then, have a Happy Thanksgiving! Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A Meeting of the Minds

* * *

 _"_ _Don't Panic." – a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe_

 **A/N: I will be happy to explain any concept or mythology explained in this chapter... And it's quite long, oh well hope you like and this is dedicated to my friend the flying pig!**

* * *

A wicked flash of bright white teeth greeted Phoebe as she beheld the dark fairy. The girl never remembered being more scared in her life until this moment in time. Before this experience it was riding the Haunted Mansion for the first time when she was eight, but as soon as it was over she had realized the silliness of being afraid of things that could never be real. Of course she freaked out when she nearly died today, and then when she somehow managed to escape once again thanks to her resourcefulness and the blessings of fate literally raining down on her. But this encounter beat all the others as first place.

Thinking fast Phoebe did the only thing that seemed smart.

Sarcasm.

Without moving from her place on the helm of the ship, Phoebe started her own form of introduction, "Hey Greenie, after reading through your files I'm sadly going to reject your offer for a sidekick, but it's not you; it's me. Personally, I'm not into the whole 'maniacal laugh' thing, so your job application has been denied. Please send in the next applicant." Phoebe turned around trying to steady her breathing so she wouldn't show any sign of weakness to the villain.

Maleficent chuckled darkly, "Oh child, you need so much more than sarcasm and wit to outsmart me. I simply loved what you did with Gaston, it's seems you are smarter than you look." Maleficent sneered, and crossed her arms, as she continued to assess the frightened girl.

Phoebe tried in vain to keep a straight face by making the situation as comedic as possible to stop herself from screaming outwardly, "Oh thanks, see, I was going for the whole not-die gig, and since it's working out _really_ well for me, I think it might be wise for your sake, and for the sake of the _children_ , that I take command, lead my coup-d'état to freedom, and you can go home from whatever grave you crawled out of and take the medication you forgot to take this morning," the girl breathed in deeply and turned around facing Maleficent to give her Phoebe's _award-winning tight-lipped-the-club-can't -even-handle-me-right-now_ smile.

Phoebe quickly spun around again and yanked the steering of the ship. The vessel took an unexpected U-turn, causing the ship and all aboard her to stumble and nearly fall, all except for Maleficent, who just stood there like a mosaic. Yet as Phoebe pretended to ignore her, the fairy simply continued her unsettling laugh, and tapped her staff twice, and from the front of the ship appeared pirates left and right.

The crew.

The girl silently cursed herself for not thinking for the _crew_ to show up on _their_ ship. She watched in silent horror as the coup she had led to freedom was forcibly pushed to the ground. Phoebe wondered silently, _what else did I forget?_

Before she knew it dark smoke started crawling up the deck right to where she was standing. "Oh yeah, Hades," Phoebe muttered. _So my plans aren't completely fool proof. Give me some credit! I can't think of everything. Especially divine intervention!_

"You know I'm touched that you remembered me," Hades said standing right behind her.

 _What is it with villains and personal space, yeesh,_ she thought.

Hades got even closer though, by putting his hands on Phoebe's shoulders and still speaking at an unheard of speed, "You know Phoebe, you act just like my brothers do- not that I blame you. Especially considering your parentage." He poked her nose and then spinned the girl around, and let go of her shoulders.

"And may I say you look just like your mom, but you know minus the eyes and all the whaddya call it? Heck, forgot. Either way your mom was not a bad looker, but nothing compares to my wifey." Hades cupped Phoebe's chin in his hands as he stared into her eyes, "Hey, they _are_ two different colored. Who knew one's eyes could be blue-green and the other a green hazel, just like your dad."

All Phoebe can mutter is a confused, "What?" and pushed the god away from her. _Does this guy know me or something?_

"Sorry uh, Mister Hades, but my parent' eyes are brown, and everyone else in my family. I'm the only _gringa_ in my family."

With one last look at Hades, Phoebe cautiously stepped away and looked down at the center deck of the ship where the rest of the freed captives had been tied down by the pirates. The girl then walked down the steps of the poop deck to the main deck, towards the group of Villains that had materialized from the Captain's Quarters

Captain Hook gave the girl a sneer as she came down the stairs, he had been freed once his crew had materialized, and he left to correct the "little" U-turn she had created.

Phoebe approached Kaitlyn's still sleeping form; which was being tied to the mast by a now un-jailed Gaston. The girl turned around facing the three villains, only now seeing it wasn't just Hook, Hades, and Maleficent anymore, but two others had joined them: Jafar and Judge Claude Frollo. _Be still my beating heart!_ _Yep, I am so royally screwed. Oh well, Dear God I hope this works, time for plan B…_

Phoebe angrily shouted to them, "Tie me up, make me walk the plank or whatever; just let them go!" She tried to distract them to make them look away, but still nothing happened.

Jafar walked forward, ignoring Phoebe's words, and muttering. "How strange to pick this form, especially so small, but very clever." The sorcerer continued to approach her until Hades appeared between her and Jafar saying.

"Yo, Jafar, babe, look this is not _the_ girl," he then pointed towards Kaitlyn's' sleeping form and reasoned. "Look, that girl is both the Princess and Magic, we don't need her, let me just take her home and this will all be taken care-"

"Silence you fools," rang Maleficent's voice through the night air. "She is most certainly the girl; her wit and her loyalty to that friends of hers has helped her since they were both young. I interrogated that one," she pointed to Kaitlyn with her staff. "She told me all about this little special friend of hers…"

Maleficent looked up at Phoebe who was trying to not give any semblance of emotion. "Phoebe is it? I heard much about you from your friend's description: clever, short, and full of bitterness toward the world; seems a bit like someone I know."

"And I couldn't help but hear the twinge of jealousy when I asked her what her relationship to my spy was compared to yours."

Phoebe looked up at Maleficent, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," she exclaimed nonchalantly looking up at the crow's nest. "That Miss Kaitlyn here is quite _infatuated_ with my little spy, and she was quite infuriated with your interactions with him…"

Realization hit Phoebe like an old friend, "Holy frick on a stick… you don't mean…" Phoebe stood up off the floor and looked up at where the tall fairy had been looking at, only to see nothing.

"Yes, yes all according to plan," Jafar nervously cleared his throat. "Now Hades," he explained looking slightly to the god. "Thank you for the use of the boy." The sorcerer kept his back to the Lord of the Dead; silently wishing that he had not heard him.

"Wait, what?" Hades scratched his head in thought, "You mean… THE KID IS HERE!" his head and entire body erupted in flames, but for some reason, you could hear worry in Hades' words, but Phoebe silently wondered: _What's Hades' relation to Anthony_?

"Stop, Hades, the boy has been in my service for quite some time," Maleficent said nonchalantly as she looked at Hades, who had started simmering down, "You really must teach the boy to block his heart and you must really be in control of your servants."

"Wait, you've employed the boy?! When I find Anton-" Hades hair started rising turning into hues of red and orange.

Phoebe interjected in this confusing conversation, after spending about five minutes hearing the villains go back and forth. She still couldn't follow on what they were talking about.

"Umm, excuse me, but I normally don't like to gossip or whatever, but can we get this done already and do what you want to do? 'Cause you know I want to go home now, and wake up from this crazy dream…"

"Finally some sense, around here," exclaimed a very annoyed Frollo. His gaze bore into Phoebe's, the two lifeless coals called his eyes seemed to burn with hate and disgust, a true mark of the dark soul within. "Too bad it takes a girl to make sense."

"I take your insult quite kindly, Judge" Phoebe quipped innocently. She turned to Maleficent, "Do whatever you have planned for me, but promise me that you will take the others home." She put on a brave bravado to make it seem like she was the one in control, not them, and it seemed to be working.

The Villains thus had a silent agreement, save Hades who seemed to have his own agenda; Maleficent lifted her staff, and one by one in a puff of green magic each kid disappeared. As soon as the last teenager disappeared, Phoebe sighed in relief. But not before she noticed her friend was still on board.

"Wait, what about her?" She pointed to Kaitlyn, who, no one but Phoebe, could see her body slightly stir and her arm twitch.

Jafar slowly grinned, "Oh you will see in a moment."

Too bad they never saw this coming.

"Kaitlyn! Plan B!" Immediately Kaitlyn, seemingly awake from her coma, procured the dagger hidden in the many folds of her plush pink bathrobe, cut the rope, and along with Phoebe jumped over the edge of the ship.

"Remember," Phoebe shouted as they descended to the earth below. "Just think happy thoughts…"

* * *

Okay, so plan B always sounded really good to Phoebe, but like any plan there was a flaw. For this particular plan there was: (A) Kaitlyn kept falling and didn't listen to any of Phoebe's advice on flying instructions and (B) There happened to be two- no, make that _three_ Villains who possessed some form of magic.

So after five seconds of flying and watching her friend fall to her death, Kaitlyn suddenly disappeared and Phoebe felt the familiar tendrils of smoke circle around her waist and draw her back onto deck of the Jolly Roger.

Now back on the flying pirate ship, Phoebe met the not-amused faces of the villains. Jafar met her gaze first, "Plan B seemed to have its drawbacks doesn't it?" He started laughing maniacally at his little joke until Hades remarked:

"Really, you come up with a joke _now_? No wonder you can't even handle a mere mortal."

Jafar turned to Hades, holding his snake staff menacingly in front of him. "He was extremely clever, and you can't even handle a demigod when _you're a god_. And don't get me started on your-"

Maleficent lifted her hand, signaling them to stop, and everyone's attention reverted back to the two captured girls.

"So," Phoebe hesitantly asked. "What'cha gonna to do with us?" She looked at the ground, not wanting to meet the eyes of the Villains, embarrassed with the outcome of her last idea.

"You'll soon see," Maleficent stated bluntly.

"Hook, tie the girls, and bring that one," she pointed an ugly green finger at Phoebe. "Into your quarters. I think it's time for her to learn what's going on. After all, she _is_ our guest. Take the other one below until we need her."

"Wait!" Kaitlyn shouted, trying to escape the steely one-handed grip of Captain Hook.

"Kate, it's okay, I can handle them," Phoebe lied, using her nickname from childhood. She gave her friend a reassuring smile as Hook took her below deck.

Frollo then stepped forward to march Phoebe to Hook's drawing room, when she angrily yanked her arm away before he could grab it.

"Thanks, but I can walk myself." _Oh gosh, how cliché can I get?_ Phoebe thought.

One look from Maleficent though made Frollo back down, but he still kept a sturdy gaze on her, in case she planned to pull yet another escape plan.

Phoebe was led into the ornately furnished Captain's Quarters. The room was fashioned with rugs and nice green curtains and a fine carved wooden round table stood before her, with seats for everyone, and still enough space to fit another chair or two.

The Villains took their own seats, while Frollo tied Phoebe's hands to a metal chair they had just summoned. Once he was done, Frollo took his seat among the rest of the Villains.

Phoebe's attention turned to the people before her, each one menacing in their own right: Maleficent a dark fairy with powers that spanned from transfigurations to countless curses and a staff with untold power.

Jafar: a once all powerful genie with powers that marked him as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Frollo: a human being who would stop at nothing to "cleanse" the world from impurity, turning a blind eye to his own madness.

Captain Hook: a psychopathic sailor with a reputation for chasing one boy for countless years, hell-bent on revenge.

Gaston: the most narcissistic being in the world and having a massive alpha male complex to match any high school football team.

And lastly, Hades, probably _the_ most powerful being in the room; with a sly personality and a mouth to match, it was no wonder nobody can understand him half the time, save for the few who are actually documenting the details.

This included Phoebe. From what she could gather, Anthony sold his soul to Hades, working as a double agent for Maleficent, and is somewhere aboard the ship.

 _I've got a score to settle. Dang he played perfectly as the plant at school. That can actually explain the fire from nowhere; probably able to wield fire as Hades' slave, why he befriended everyone, and why he stuck around with Kaitlyn._ But that brings up something else: _Why did they need Kaitlyn?_

"Uh, is anybody living in there?" Hades voice interjected into the girl's thoughts.

She looked up and met Hades' mocking eyes. Seeing that he got her attention, he casually summoned a cigar and started smoking it. _How much smoke can this guy take? God! Oh yeah, never mind…_ Summing up what was left of her courage Phoebe replied, "I think so, but I won't be if you guys keep sitting there admiring my good looks."

Maleficent looked at the girl she herself had searched years and years for. Now at the finish line Maleficent couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment. Finally, she gave a half-hearted, "Very well, I guess our guest does deserve an explanation. _After_ she explains, how she managed to make fools out of us," She says this while looking in the direction of a now offended Gaston and a seething Captain Hook.

"Oh, but I don't want to impose my little story on my hosts," Phoebe sarcastically replied. Hades let out a laugh, receiving glares from his fellow villains.

"Fine, but I'll make it as short as possible, and I'll even use small words so y'all can understand. 'Kay?" The room was deathly silent, minus the still chuckling lord of the dead.

In spite of everything, Phoebe always liked to entertain people with a good story, regardless of the type of audience, and who knows, she could probably get her own questions answered.

"So there I was sitting in the corner of my cell, when I noticed a twinkling light in the lantern. On closer inspection, I saw it was Tinkerbell," Phoebe paused. "But I got to ask. What was the point of having her in there, and how did you even catch her?" she asked to the people sitting at the table.

Captain Hook hesitated, then one nod from Maleficent had him answer the girl's question. "The _heroes_ caught wind of our meetings and sent Miss Bell and Peter Pan to spy on the next one. It was quite easy noticing her, considering her glow, and we caught her before she could even yell for Pan. All the boy could do was watch in horror as his little fairy was captured and left before we could do the same."

"Geez, you guys really don't like trespassers," Phoebe said out loud, before she could clench her jaw shut to stop the on pouring of sarcasm.

"Yes indeed," Jafar interjected," but that is not even the half of it. You see, the little pixie contains a sort of magic that only true believers can see her," he summoned a picture with his snake staff to further his point, a scene of how the magic works appeared before the gathered table, silhouettes of the lost boys conversing with a pixie silhouette, "children mostly can see her minus the ones who have grown up," The picture turns into a pixie flying above adults who don't seem to notice her. "Or _special_ cases like yourself," And the scene ended disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

"We put a test for every captive to find out who could or couldn't see her, and you, my dear, were the first. At the age of twelve, is when Neverland is restricted for childhood, so the fact that you could see her, and use her pixie dust is quite astounding... so rare for a mere mortal."

"Wait, wait, _wait_. So you're saying you sent in an agent to find a certain kid with special abilities- by first dividing out who was the closest bet, then sending them here to pass the final test? You guys have a _lot_ of confidence in the selections of one guy to find your _special choice_."

"Finally the right answer is asked," Frollo grumbled. "We were searching for two children, one we could easily identify-"

"Kaitlyn." Phoebe finished, catching on to why her friend was still aboard the ship.

"Exactly, now you're getting the picture. You children and your small capacities for thought can be quite disorienting," Frollo replied.

"So why are we both here? Can y'all answer that without a long back story?"

"Finish how you escaped the cell, then we might consider telling you," Jafar annoyingly answered.

"Yeesh, you're worse than my English teacher," but Phoebe continued anyway. "I knew with Gaston's big ego-" Gaston let out a loud HEY but she continued. "I knew he couldn't resist any type of flirting especially when he was looking for an audience. So I waited until he put the keys on his belt, and I got Kaitlyn to start flirting with him. Thankfully, she got his attention and without him noticing, I reached my hand to his belt and grabbed the keys while Kaitlyn poked at his chest."

"Thinking fast I opened the cell, while Kaitlyn's voice started getting louder- I grabbed the lantern Tink had been trapped in and with all my might I hit him on the back of the head with it. With Kaitlyn's help she grabbed his collar and pulled him forward at the same time- meaning double the force acting on him making his head hit even harder against the metal knocking him unconscious!" Phoebe's voice kept rising and rising until she realized the situation she was in.

She coughed and cleared her throat before she continued, "With phase one complete, Tinkerbell, in thanks, dusted me and Kaitlyn, and she flew away immediately afterwards. With the help of the other kids we threw Gaston into a cell. Then I stepped onto the deck surveyed the area and nearly got stabbed by a falling dagger."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hades spoke up waving his cigar in the air. "How exactly does this dagger look like?"

"Honestly I never got a good look at it," Phoebe replied truthfully, but Hades disappeared and reappeared seconds later with said dagger.

In the light of Hades' flames, Phoebe could see the dagger's details: a silver blade and at its pommel was a large diamond fitted on their cut into the shape of a six petalled-flower with a sapphire in the center of the flower, the grip is wrapped in black leather, the cross-guard was decorated in ornate carvings that looked like plants and the core of the blade was decorated with outlines of flame.

Never had Phoebe seen a more a beautiful weapon, and the decoration itself made her wonder the story behind it. Before she could ask, Hades asked her to continue.

"Anyway," Phoebe said still staring at the blade. "I grabbed it and hid behind a barrel and Kaitlyn joined behind me; when suddenly another flying object came from the sky and hit Kate's head, knocking her unconscious. I grabbed the phone," which Phoebe removed from her pocket with her foot, since her hands were tied down, and threw it on the table, "and found a message on it."

 _I know it seemed like I shouldn't be talking about these things to the villains, but considering we were trading information it was worth it to tell the truth. After all Quid pro Quo, like Hannibal Lector says._

Maleficent levitated the phone in front of her. "Hades, look at this, I don't understand this technology very well," and she moved it toward him.

Hades looked at it and within seconds, his eyes glowed with recognition and flames started rapidly rising around his body, melting the phone in his hand and the chair he was sitting on. Once he realized what was happening, he regained his composure, and spoke.

"Give me a sec', guys- I'll be right back," and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"ANTONIUS!" Screamed the angry god, as he materialized before the boy as he was casually sitting on the floor of the crow's nest.

Anthony flinched as the god appeared before him. This was not turning into a good day for Anthony. Twice in one day? That's an Academy Record!

Nothing could have prepared the boy for the god's angry tirade.

"Oi, you have no idea what I have done to keep you out of trouble! First, I take you in. Second, I give you the world over your head. Third, I do everything in my power to help you, and find your path, and now you side with that, that… that WITCH?! You belong to me and this is what you do?!"

Hades didn't wait for him to reply and continued. "All the things I have given you," his voice started slowing down with each word, "I got the Fates to help with your visions, the music the… the paintings, all the things going on in your head, and you betray _me_ your own-"

The speech goes on and on with fire erupting from Hades' hands and head into the night sky, but all Anthony does is ignore the rest of the speech. After about five minutes, Hades finally calmed down and snapped his fingers summoning Pain and Panic.

"Boys send him home," he sighed in defeat, "Make him pack his stuff, he's moving. If they've already found him, there will be others." He looked back at Anthony with a hard gaze, "Did you tell anyone and I mean _anyone_ about your gifts?"

"No one knows," he lied, Anthony's dad always hated dishonesty but here he was doing exactly that. _Mom forgive me,_ he thought. _Wherever you are, I will find you even if no one else will._

Seeing that Anthony was acquiescing, Hades pointed at the kid. "Boys, take him home, and make sure he stays there."

Hades disappeared back into the captain's quarters, leaving Anthony with his two favorite imps.

Anthony smirked and gave the imps a light-hearted wave, "Hey guys, back again aren't we? So poker?"

The imps flying in front of him gave each other a knowing look, "We nearly got punished because of you and you think we're just gonna let it slide?! well think again!" yelled Pain.

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "we risked even more 'Hades punching bag time' for you. What do you have to offer?"

Anthony just shrugged, and then got an idea, "Oreos?"

Pain and Panic were about to argue but then they huddled together, and after a few moments Pain reached out his hands towards Anthony, "Agreed."

Anthony was about to shake their hand until Pain took back his hand and bantered, "Only if they're double stuffed."

Anthony chuckled. "Okay fine. _Maybe_ I'll bring some _and_ snowballs."

Panic smiled knowing what he was getting at and shouldered Pain saying, "If, if is good." And the odd duo grabbed the boy and disappeared to celebrate with Oreos and poker- before Hades remembered the real reason he was mad.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry I had minion problems."

Hades appeared in a puff of smoke and sat down in a new chair that he summoned, after he destroyed the last one, but this one had more spikes and one could recline it.

"Yeah I can see that, I really enjoyed the light show by the way," Phoebe jested, referring to the flames that could be seen from the opposite side of the ship.

"Can we continue this story? I think I'm getting flashes of hellfire again," Frollo lamented, rubbing the ruby on his ring.

"Wait, is that a disease? You know what- never mind. Long story short, I attacked Hook." Phoebe looked at Hook snidely and continued, "Got him tied up, led my troops to victory, left the dagger near Kaitlyn then met crazy green lady, enacted Plan B, and ended up in all y'all's lovely presence. Can I go home now?"

Six voices rang out with a loud and deafening, "NO!

"Darn. And I thought I was getting to like you guys better," Phoebe mused, with as much sarcasm as she could manage. "So can y'all tell me why I'm here?" She turned to Maleficent.

"Why tell you when I can show you," was all she replied as she lifted her staff and pointed it straight at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't be pointing any staff at me you crazy-" before Phoebe could finish the sentence, Maleficent's staff let loose a spell, and the girl's vision went dark.

* * *

A scene begins unfolding in front of Phoebe like a dream with Maleficent's voice ringing in the background.

 _"At the dawn of time, lived a young maiden." The girl from Phoebe's dreams appeared before her, but an older version, eighteen, no nineteen, perhaps?_

 _"You see she was different, the first human, in most ways." The girl then started flying in the sky and thousands of monarch butterflies erupted from her hands._

 _"But not entirely."_

 _"She belonged to the first race created by the dragons, a race they called Drakons, but each Drakon was created by the sacred flame that the dragons had been guarding since time began. With the power of the flame, the dragons shaped this world and they even gave up their celestial bodies to live among their creations. There was at first two dragons one male and one female, light and darkness, forever in constant battle, but they eventually fell in love."_

Oi, why am I not surprised? Phoebe thought.

 _"They knew of the secret power of the flame from; which was the first thing they had seen when they were born, and called it: Magic. The flame was known to have two special powers: The power of imagination and the power to make them real. Two powers that need the other to power the other."_

 _"The flame had created the two first dragons to create new worlds and creatures. And so because they were born of the flame they knew they could wield it and in the end created more dragons and other races and creatures. But eventually they died, turning into what they once were, balancing good and evil. Leaving their only two sons to rule the rest of the dragons, Altheos and Onarios._

 _"Altheos, a mighty red dragon, being the older child took charge letting his younger brother, Onarios: a golden dragon, to wait until maturity to rule alongside his brother."_

 _"Knowing about his parent's love for the Drakons, Altheos kept a watchful gaze on them and even watched as they created the first Drakon child: Vanessa. But the Drakons were jealous of the power the Dragons possessed, and when they presented the child to their creators, they threw Vanessa into the flames of Magic. Not even three days old."_

So that can explain why I suddenly felt like I was on fire and stuff, personally I felt like I was spontaneously combusting, Phoebe thought.

 _"As the baby laid in the flames, Magic finally after waiting years to be its own person, seeped into the child, becoming the first host of Magic. But at that moment the power of imagination split, deeming the child not to be a suitable host for it, so imagination left to find its own avatar. Dreams, it was later called, was wise and decided too much power in one being would be too dangerous."_

 _"As Magic entered the babe, the flame gave her a wish, a gift really, on what she would like. The babe still not knowing what was going on, thought of the only thing she could: a butterfly. And Magic, true to its word gave her the wings of a butterfly, but also removed all the marks of Dragons and presented her with a mark to symbolize her power that forever rested on her brow."_

" _The Drakons finally had Magic, grabbed their child, and ran away from the Dragon's wrath. The Dragons, with the use of the Flame, could create the dreams and ideas they had and even fueled the fire of their own breath. So one can understand their dismay when it suddenly vanished."_

 _"Altheos, the older of the two brothers, insulted by the Drakons ingratitude, set fire to their forest; forcing them to live in the wide open moors. Still hungry for revenge, Altheos continued his rampage by making every race that insulted the dragons miserable. But with each breath of fire, the dragons emitted, the less connection they had to Magic and slowly, across the years, their Magic was running out."_

 _"In an act of final desperation they set fire to the Drakons new home, emitting the last of the Magic that they possessed. To end the destruction, the Drakons gave up the child and watched their only hope of survival leave with the Dragons."_

 _"Vanessa was raised with the other Dragon children, but was treated like a slave. All the Dragons would constantly use her as a power source to bring their dreams and creations into reality, she was a power slave- forever forced to waste her energy on her Masters. The only comfort she had was the friendship of the Dragon Prince, Onarios."_

 _"Unlike his brother, Onarios, was kinder and knew how to wield the power of magic for beauty instead of war with other creatures, and with Magic as his best friend, something interesting happened."_

 _"One night when Onarios and Vanessa were flying she gave him a gift: True Love's Kiss. Something only done once before by his parents. As soon as their lips touched Onarios was transfigured into a boy as well, save for his dragon wings, and every night for one hour, Onarios would return to his human form."_

 _"_ _Vanessa, without either of theirs notice, had chosen the host for Creativity itself. This particular power of the flame; which remember, had split before binding with Vanessa and waited for her to choose the perfect host: The Prince. The imagination that Vanessa had always needed to create was now in Onarios, who wielded power like no one ever before."_

 _"Nevertheless, he was the first, and the couple learned that when they were together, was when their power was strongest. To come up with an idea and let it expand was one thing, but without Magic, none of that could be made into reality. And what is power when you don't know what to do with it? Thus began the ever going story of Dreams and Magic."_

 _"Years later on the night of his twenty-first birthday, Onarios proclaimed his love to Vanessa and wished for them to be married. Altheos, outraged with his brother's decision, forbid the marriage of the winged girl to a dragon. Trying to reason with his brother turned into an all out fight."_

 _"_ _Until, in an act of desperation, Vanessa summoned the voice of Magic to defend her beloved. But in doing so, Vanessa awakened and became Magic fully and completely. She became the most powerful creature alive, more powerful than Light and Darkness themselves. Now with the ability to do anything that she could imagine, Vanessa transformed herself into a purple dragon, but with butterfly wings instead of normal dragon wings."_

 _"Vanessa saved her beloved with her awesome power and killed Altheos, making Onarios king in the process, but not without Altheos' curse."_

 _"One day you will give birth to twins greater than you in power, and they will be the downfall of the world you wish to rule. Slowly you will succumb to the darkness of your own children, and die by your beloved's own claw."_

"Evil twins?! This isn't the Shining is it?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

 _"After the battle, to ensure her love would be with her forever, Onarios unlocked the power of Dreams and with it, gained its awesome power. Years later they had given birth to five hatchlings. But unbeknownst to Onarios, Vanessa gave birth to twins a male and female, but unlike the rest they were born evil."_

 _"She raised them in secret, in fear of what the children of Dreams and Magic were could do with power even greater than Magic herself, and these twins started a new age of darkness. By the children's sixteenth birthday, the twins fled from their mother's prison and found her and threw all their dark power upon her. In a fit of madness, Vanessa destroyed everything in sight, Onarios tried to reason with his wife, but she too spread the madness of evil upon him."_

 _"To stop his beloved, Onarios fought against his wife before evil could take its full effect on him. In the end, the two laid dead at each other's claws, in their efforts to destroy the other, their world had been destroyed. However, before they died, each promised to never hide secrets from each other in another life and promised that next time they would be together permanently."_

 _"The magnitude of their power split their world into several interlocking chains, different worlds were thus created, and each of these worlds is home to many stories you've heard of before, from Aladdin, Brave, Hercules, and my own world."_

So the Morbius Chain effect?" Phoebe interjected; only for Maleficent to sneer at her and continue.

 _Onarios and Vanessa's powers left them as soon as their last breaths were drawn to find new hosts and for their souls to rejoin once more."_

 _"Yet that was all for naught. Few were ever born with such a high concentration of Magic in their blood, and when they did appear, they never chose to accept the full power, or even fought against their other half- stopping from their Onarios and Vanessa's promise from being kept. While Dreams always changed into a wayward hero or heroine, both were always either against each other or never knowing who they were..."_

 _"Yet_ _with you Phoebe we can change that."_ Maleficent's voice finished in Phoebe's head.

Maleficent materialized in Phoebe's mind, and spoke again, "Recently there have been stirrings of Magic that started a year ago... How old did you say you are child? I can't tell by the acne on your face and the weak development of your figure."

Phoebe blushed in anger and in embarrassment, so what if she was a late bloomer? It's not the end of the world, but still the nerve! "I'll have you know that I'm fifteen! And according to my mom I became a lady when I got my period a..."

 _Oh my dear Lord, frick on a stick, tick on a hick. Did I really say that?_

"A year ago I presume?" Maleficent smiled triumphantly. "Why it seems I _have_ found Magic after all these years... That can explain why the stirrings started happening, you're starting to reach maturity."

Maleficent paused and her wicked smile returned. "But do you know what this means? We can bring back Magic into a new world order, and I can teach you how to wield its power. You are obviously going to be in dire need for a teacher to hone your gifts, and we can find Dreams and unite you two and I can rule for all eternity."

"Don't you mean us?" Phoebe scoffed.

"Of course... After all, I've even found the host for Dreams, a strapping young boy, your age, my son. He-"

"Whoa. Wait." Phoebe pointed at Maleficent. "You have kids? I feel really sorry for them. Okay, you're just missing one problem, Mal- can I call you that? You don't know if I am your little host, or whatever you call it."

"I don't have to know, _she_ told me," she pointed to a person standing behind Phoebe. The girl turned around and beheld the sight of THE Vanessa as she was walking forward, in human form. She walked toward the ladies, with her wings spread out, her eyes flashing a dark purple. Her stare cold and indifferent, the only sign of the evil within.

"Geez, how long have you been living in my subconscious?" Phoebe demanded taking in every detail of the Magic lady.

Vanessa ignored her host's question and looked at Maleficent and pointed out. "She might survive the process, but do you have the other girl?"

"Yes," Maleficent bowed, "The spell will begin as soon as she wakes up."

"Umm, excuse me, but last time I checked this was a choice thing, so... No," Phoebe looked at both ladies and exclaimed. "You guys really need to take your meds."

She turned to Vanessa, "Can I talk to you," her eyes glanced toward Maleficent. "Alone."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and Maleficent vanished. Once gone, the lady sighed and remarked. "Very well, but this better be worth my time." The lady flicked her wrist and a tree grew out of Phoebe's subconscious. The tree was bent to one side and Vanessa casually extended her wings and laid down on the tree.

Phoebe looked closely at Vanessa's great green butterfly wings, "Not that I don't know who you are, but what are you doing here?"

The lady opened one lazy eye, "You expected a goddess, or even a dramatic entrance, didn't you?"

"Pretty much... So what's your story?" Phoebe summoned up a chair, after all she is in her mind, and sat down to listen to the monologue that every person kept giving her today.

"Very well, I've been living here in your mind fifteen years, plus a few months. I am Vanessa, I am Magic, and I am a part of you. My soul had been roaming for millennia in Tartarus waiting for a chance to once again gain a physical form, and when this one goddess... Her name escapes me... but she offered me a chance to have a physical form, and after years of jumping from host to host, being trapped into lamps like a genie, summoned like a servant, and used for the delights of others- I accepted her offer."

"Let's just say the only price she had was to ensure that you, Phoebe, would retain control, and for me to keep my promise to Onarios, my dear, dear mate."

"So this goddess... do you remember her?" Phoebe asked.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows how she looked like... All I know is that she was cunning, optimistic, and pregnant. She offered me the body of this little unborn godling-you my dear- and I accepted, simple as that."

"So if your Magic... Then isn't that what people like Jafar and Maleficent use to cast spells and such? "

Vanessa thought for a second, "Well when I died in my first form, Magic split and went into the nearest race called humans. Recently the Titans, my children, had created humanity, and I liked their forms. They reminded me of this form," she gestured to her body. "So I chose to live within all of them, and so did Dreams, to ensure our reunion. I took various forms, since then, but my soul still lived on as Magic."

"I had tried before to split Magic from my soul, after my parents threw me into the flame, but until years into my captivity with the Dragons, I learned the process was irreversible... Especially when I ascended to godhood, that was when I accepted my new name: Gaia."

"One time I met a traveling sorcerer, who was near the sight of where I had died-you see there was no Tartarus then, and my spirit haunted the place. Anyway this sorcerer learned to harness the power of Magic, and so on, unlike I did."

"Eventually I bonded with him, and together we learned to standardize the Magic into something that could be controlled, and later on he started teaching all who had a higher amount of Magic inside of them: People who could wield it, instead of flaunt my gift."

"So let me get this straight. The Titans are your kids, but that doesn't make sense. You were a dragon thingy, right?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Yes, I was, but like myself, they possessed Magic and Dreams combined in their forms and they chose to take it one step forward by choosing new forms, like I have done since the beginning of time."

"And you are living in my head to train me as the new host of Magic? What happened to the sorcerer?" Phoebe asked.

"I am not going to train you, and don't you get it, child? I _am_ Magic. Since the time we bonded in the fire I was Magic in its entirety, you happened to be bound only through coincidence. For some reason, the Fates chose you out of all of my descendants and that is why you have the highest and purest form of Magic since… Well me. You will be the new host, I'll be free when you fully take the full onslaught of power, and yada, yada, yada. You get the point." Vanessa got up and twirled her hands around releasing butterflies from her hands.

"How do you do that? Why not… I don't know penguins?" Phoebe questioned.

"Uh, you demigods are all the same," Vanessa groaned rolling her eyes once again. "And don't you understand, _I_ am the power source behind everyone's powers. From Maleficent's powers, to a genie's magic, to the usefulness of pixie dust. I am the source. I am the reason people _have_ magic. And what those people out there are waiting for is for you is to bond with it completely, so you can be like I was to the Dragons at first, their little slave."

"Or," she added slyly, "I can help you escape bondage. For a price, of course."

"Let me guess you want to take control of me?" Phoebe asked, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Now you're catching on."

Phoebe's eye twitched, her eyebrow raised, and she crossed her arms. "You know, I'm really liking your straightforwardness. But right now, I am stuck with no means of escape and all you can offer me is for you to bond with me in order to stop them? With the risk of becoming crazy and destroying the world? With the slightest chance that you can use me as your little puppet? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Try and be reasonable, child."

Phoebe walked in front of Vanessa, and tried to stare her down, but the girl's short height was not helping. "You know you are just as bad as Maleficent and those other villains. You think only about yourself. Have you thought about your husband and hiding your own children from their father? Curse or not, you screwed up royally, and you think by using me, you can correct your own mistakes?!"

Vanessa paused, struck by Phoebe's words, the butterfly lady fluttered her wings in thought. _So,_ she thought. _I have turned back into the evil I tried to leave behind_. Vanessa then looked up from her thoughts and gazed into Phoebe's honest gaze.

"For a child, you have more sense than I do... Let's make a deal."

Phoebe was about to speak but Vanessa stopped her by raising her hand.

"I will not take over, I promise... For now," she warned. "Instead I will help you find your path and stop those people. But if you need assistance, I will help and control the power and keep you out of danger. Until the day you gain full control, or the day you find my husband- because even if I do bond with you it cannot be done completely without you finding Dreams."

"How will you find him?"

Vanessa thought for a moment before thinking of a solution. "I will sometimes leave you now and then to find my husband's new host, and see if Maleficent is right about her son. In those times I am searching, I might leave you in danger but I will give you a gift, like Magic gave me when I was thrust into the fire. Your own mark of power."

"Let's see, uncontrollable power, chance for true love, adventure, and even more to come! Sign me up for the next war!" Phoebe clapped around excitedly thinking of what her new life would lead, not thinking of the pain ahead that Magic brings.

"And a war will come I assure you," Vanessa agreed, causing Phoebe to feel a bit more unsettled.

Vanessa continued, "I warn you though, not everything is like it seems. Once you escape from this ship and the spell is cast bonding you and me, mutter the word _Fantasia_ and we will be bounded until you can handle _being_ Magic. I will call one of the good magic users to this location and take you where you can be safe among the heroes. Ask for Yen Sid, he was the sorcerer from the story."

"Is that the only warning you have for me?"

Vanessa grinned, that knowing smile. "Not even close, but a word to the wise: Don't trust any villain, no matter what. And don't tangle with my descendants. Oh, and choose a good mark."

"Wait, do you mean the Titans or their children, the gods?"

"Both. I know they will come looking for you, especially considering your parentage. I am very proud to have you as a great-granddaughter," she voiced as she lifted Phoebe's chin with her hand.

"Wait just a cotton-picking minute. I'm a demigod?!"

"Didn't I say that earlier? You really are as stupid as I thought, but anyway, that is a mystery in itself. When the time comes for your true parentage to come forth, don't feel bad. Everything will make sense."

"Oh, and one more word of advice: The Fates will despise you. For only four types of beings can change the past, present, or future: Magic, Dreams, their children, and the Fates themselves."

"Should I be taking notes?"

Vanessa, smiled, and her outline started going fuzzy. "You awaken. Now hurry and don't despair. It will hurt, but you will not die. That is the reason I chose you for a form when you were first conceived, because if you were fully human you will not survive the process. Now hurry, my fits of madness are returning." Her eyes flashed darker and green streams of light appeared out of her eyes, turning her pupils a malicious red.

"GO! And one more thing _you must go through with it even if_ -"

And with that final word, Phoebe awoke with the table missing in the room and only Jafar, Hades, and Maleficent, standing in the Captain's quarters.

But to her increasing horror was the person coming in through the door, holding her now bruised and bloodied friend, Kaitlyn.

"What did you do to her?!" Phoebe screamed as she beheld the sight of her battered friend.

"She appeared to try and escape, but thankfully." Frollo threw Kaitlyn on the ground, "She never got very far."

The only thing Phoebe could do was lash out at the closest thing next to her; which happened to be Jafar, who received multiple kicks on his legs. He screamed in shock and pain, and the girl suddenly felt her windpipe starting to compress. Phoebe couldn't grab her neck since her hands were stilled tied, as she watched helplessly as Jafar continued to wield his staff, suffocating her.

"You should learn some respect!" Jafar threatened, not loosening the grip on her neck, if anything he tightened the grip.

All Phoebe could mutter was a desperate, "Glgh," but Hades quickly reacted and snapped his fingers causing the snake staff to disappear from Jafar's grasp.

The girl gasped and started coughing and wheezing, her face turning from purple to red. she tried taking in big gulps of air for her desperate lungs.

Phoebe gave Hades a silent thanks as he started reprimanding Jafar. "We need her alive bozo, I didn't bring you back to life to halt my hostile takeover. Now can you play nice long enough to get this over with, and without KILLING ANYONE!"

Hades regained his composure and the last of the red flames along his toga vanished. He snapped his fingers again bringing back the staff into Jafar's empty hands. On receiving his staff, Jafar summoned more rope to tie Phoebe's legs to the chair.

Once done, Jafar stuck his head mere inches from Phoebe's as his gaze bore into hers. "Please resist the temptation to do anythi-"

But he never finished as Phoebe head butted him with all her might. The adrenaline pumping into her veins removed any feeling of pain until a minute later, while Jafar remained incapacitated on the ground below.

"You know, I really don't like using my head," Phoebe groaned dizzily. Her head pounded making the world go blurry. "Can you guys see the birds too?"

Hades' flames started rising, but blue instead of orange, uncontrollable laughter emitted from his mouth. "She certainly knows how to use her noggin, doesn't she? Not bad kid. _Not_ bad."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," muttered Frollo to himself, as he kept brooding in his chair, waiting for what would happen next. "Madame, I believe," Frollo's voice started rising turning to the Mistress. "We should try to awaken our _friend_ ," his eyes glanced at Jafar lying on the floor of the Captain's Quarters.

"Leave him there. If he didn't want to be in that position, he wouldn't have done that." Maleficent paused as she noticed a flicker of movement outside of the window.

"On second thought, Frollo, drag his body out and we shall try to awaken _Sleeping Beauty_."

Then a flash of white flicked across the window, Maleficent took a tentative step closer to the window, but on second thought decided against it.

The dark fairy then turned to the lord of the dead. "Hades explain what is to be done to the girls, and don't try any tricks. Remember I still have the boy in my service, and he shall remain until the morning light, and you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him wouldn't you?"

Hades tried not to blaze up at the fairy's threat, and pretended to act cool. Maleficent took her leave and left the room with Frollo, while still holding up Jafar's body floating in the air. Leaving Phoebe alone with the fiery god and her injured friend.

She stared up at Hades, her head still throbbing from the beating it just went through. Phoebe waited for him to lash out at her for making a fool of his allies, or for fraternizing with his servant, or taking his prized dagger, but in her defense Anthony took it first.

Hades cocked an easy eyebrow and said, "You know you really are something kid?" He took a long drag from his cigar and started circling the chair Phoebe was still tied to; until he snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Phoebe immediately slumped forward and grabbed her aching head, hearing Vanessa's disapproving voice in the background of her mind, turned out she was always there, but she never acknowledged her, and right now Phoebe still wanted to ignore her.

After several moments the headache turned into a slight throb, and she sighed. "Can you just kill me now or whatever, or smite me? Isn't that what gods do?" Even in pain, Phoebe still managed to keep her dry humor.

Hades started circling the room instead, not facing her, looking at the knick-knacks in the room, until he quipped. "Unfortunately for you, babe, I am not the smiting type. That really goes to my big bro, Zeusy, which means you're going to have to endure me for a little while longer, till my _compadres_ come back."

Phoebe slowly got up from her chair, and went to check on her 'friend' looking a bit dazed but alive. While she was helping her friend, Phoebe tried to wrap her head around the fact that Hades wasn't even mad. Until she asked the question that's been bothering her since she arrived on the pirate ship, "Where's Anthony?"

Hades immediately stopped, his flames turning a bright red, and turned around facing her. His cigar was now a small pile of ash on the floor, and he walked toward her until he's staring straight down into the girl's eyes. His expression unreadable, "What's it to ya?"

Before Phoebe could stop herself, a blush escaped, warmth crawling into her cheeks, while her foot awkwardly circled the floor. "Oh nothing," she turned away. "I just wanted to know how he got that dagger," she lied.

"Eh, that's a long story. One I don't want to get into, but I do have a question that's been scratching at the back of my head- probably too much smoke inhalation, but whaddya do? Now do you really know who you are? I mean your 'parents' should have told ya by now that you're sixteen-"

"Fifteen," Phoebe corrected. "My birthday was technically yesterday, and what are you saying about my parents?"

"You mean you haven't noticed anything strange with your life? Any strange bugga bugga moments? Parents who seem too omniscient for your taste? Or strange gaps in their life? I mean come on? You've noticed right?"

At the sight of her blank face, Hades smacked himself. "You mean nothing?"

Phoebe slowly shook her head. Slowly the flames started running across his body, increased in intensity, while mumbling to himself. "It has to be her, I never mess things up like this. There was no other freaking potion, they disappeared along with her, unless he managed to-"

A serpentine leer appeared on his face, he gave Phoebe a good long look. "Oh, he is so much smarter than he looks, gotta give him that. His own divinity for a bouncing baby brat, but then again Sephy did that too," he exclaimed, still talking to himself.

"Wait you think I'm a demigod, don't you?" Phoebe's voice interrupted the god's thoughts. "The chick inside my head told me something about it."

She started pacing around him, "Wait what do you know about my parents?" Phoebe jumped excitedly wondering who her godly parents could be. "Wait could I be Hercules' sister, or oh, the daughter of Athena-wait that doesn't make sense, she took a chastity vow, aw man that means I can rule out Artemis..."

Hades inwardly groaned at the girl's enthusiasm, the last person who acted happy around him was… well. "You done? cuz you're giving me a headache the size of Tartarus, I would know. Oi vey. But since I got rid of some of the gods; you are the little bird that got away," his gaze intensified.

"You and your parents."

Phoebe laughed awkwardly, "Well I guess that means I'm not your kid. The poor lady, I'd feel real bad if you had kids-"

"You done mocking my wife?!"

"Wait you... you're married?!" Frankly, Hades was one of the last people, she could see as married, but then, Phoebe recalled the story of Hades and Persephone.

Hades rolled his eyes ignoring the question, and started the typical monologue. "Look kid, as soon as this whole shebang is done, I'll convince the villains to let you stay at my place until you come of age, then I can finish what I started sixteen years ago, and I can finally rule the entire cosmos, capiche?"

"So I'm guessing you villains are always trying to get the upper hand on each other, always trying to best the other, how do y'all even have a sense of order around here. Even if you do win it all, who's to say your own supposed allies won't try to usurp you?"

"Look kid, you don't like me, I don't like you, but I can get used to you until you're eighteen and you'll be out of my sight. Well unless there's a family reunion or something, so consider me as your crazy uncle Hades, or whatever you'll consider me then!"

"Uh huh, so am I Zeus' kid or something? Is that why you want revenge on my parents or something?"

"You know I am done with you," he snapped his fingers, enveloping Phoebe in smoky tendrils, covering her mouth as well, making her sit down in the chair once again.

"Mmmm," Phoebe squirmed underneath her new chains.

"See, you should've shut your mouth when ya had the chance, babe." Finally getting the last laugh Hades left to join the villains standing outside, but not before he put the dagger in front of her to mock her like what she had done with Captain Hook. With that final thing done Hades left, leaving Phoebe with her thoughts of what has transpired until she sees a letter written in _very_ familiar handwriting.

Ten Minutes Earlier

* * *

Anthony inspected the imps surrounding the poker table, plus Charon, using Oreos for chips, and all were wearing lime green visors; making them look a little bit more professional than usual.

After returning to his "prison" in the underworld library, the imps and Charon set up a poker table and donned their hats; while Anthony brought out the Oreos, snowballs, and his secret weapon. As the cards were being dealt, Anthony made sure he lost the first few rounds by slipping out cards hidden in his sleeve, unaware to the two arguing imps.

"How do you have three aces when I have two?!" whined Panic.

Pain looking extremely offended, retaliated, "Don't give me that, you're the one hiding the cards in your hat. I can see 'em sticking out right now."

Pain jumped from his side of the table tackling Panic as they rolled across the table crushing the all the Oreos in the process.

"Glghghh," Panic squirmed in Pain's grasp.

Charon looked at the fight and simply shrugged and went back to counting the drachmas he had collected today. Ever since working part time at the Haunted Mansion, it had enabled him to get a pay raise and he used the money to spend on his phone plan to stream live the Cleveland Cavaliers. But right now was one of his nights off, and Anthony had invited him to poker night, so here he was. As usual he got his phone out and ignored the two fighting imps.

Of course Anthony was used to this behavior having gotten used to them throughout the years. _If only they knew I'm the one cheating_.

A game earlier Anthony used the slight teleportation powers via smoke, to put his cards on Panic, but of course, the imps didn't know how much power he was taking.

Yet it was all running out with the dagger gone. Phoebe still had the dagger, and he was thinking of a plan to get it back before Hades passed another brimstone, thus why Anthony came up with the idea of the poker game.

 _Well time for Plan A then_.

"Guys stop, I want to raise the stakes," but the imps continued to fight turning into various animals. Then Anthony jumped onto the poker table, grabbed both imps and held each in the crooks of his arms. Even though the imps were separated by Anthony's body, they still reached over his chests trying to deliver blows to the other. Anthony tried reaching for his phone to take a selfie, only to find his phone gone. _Oh yeah, I gave it to Phoebe, yet another reason to see her._

 _If she survives the night, of course._

"Okay guys, since it looks like I have your attention," both imps were still secured in his arms. "I have a proposition."

"What kinda deal are you implying?" asked Pain.

"Let me guess, you want to see that girl again, don't you? What don't like our company anymore?" Panic exclaimed, finally relaxing in Anthony's tight hold.

Anthony rolled his eyes, these guys might've been his oldest friends, but he had to get things straight with Phoebe, but he didn't want to admit it to the guys. "No I simply want to pass a message."

He let Pain and Panic go and then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down something quickly onto it, signed it, folded it, and he was about to put his seal on it, when he decided against it and passed it to the minions.

"One more round of poker, if _I_ win, you guys make sure the girl reads this." Waving the letter in front of them, "And if I win or _lose_ you get triple-stuffed Oreos, and a box of Twinkies and this year's best of Sports Illustrated. Deal?"

Both imps made a silent agreement and Charon, looked more intrigued than usual, something Anthony had learned to detect throughout the years. "Then let's begin."

* * *

On closer inspection of the note, Phoebe tried to push her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose, but with the limited movement of the chains; made the task very difficult. Before she gave up, Phoebe realized she wasn't alone. So she tried to say her friend's name but the only sound that came out was a muffled, "Mitln."

Kaitlyn, finally coming to, looked up at her tied up old friend and saw her eyes look into the direction of the note. Understanding Kaitlyn, with her slender grace jumped up and ripped off the note attached by a nail and placed it in front of Phoebe's eyes.

Phoebe quickly scanned the contents of the note:

 _My Dearest Friend or Phoebe, whoever gets it first,_

 _If you have received this, then my Plan A has succeeded, so one I'm rubbing it in. Now also I'd like to inform you that I will be needing the return of the dagger and the phone that tried to kill you, thanks to moi. And if you are in current possession of the dagger, please make sure it does not reach the hands of any Villain, especially to the other person it belongs to. The dagger possesses the powers of Hades that can fall into any unsuspecting mortal's hands and in the hands of a powerful being can be the end of me. Oh and try and survive the night, I have no idea what I would do if you suddenly croak, but if you do, I will search the River Styx until I have found you. If there is anything else you need, I'll be in the library or the bathroom depends on my mood. So Bye._

 _Your Very Anxious Admirer, Anthony_

 _P.S: The way you tied up Captain Hook creates strange emotions in me that I can't explain._

 _P.P.S: Did you know you can make several of these, so I'm going to make this as long as possible._

 _P.P.P.S: If you can't handle me, I get it, so for now I am breaking up with you and let's stay friends._

 _Now and Always Your Best Frenemy, Anthony_

Phoebe looked up to see Kaitlyn giving her a glower and a tight-lipped, _I don't care face._ Kaitlyn had been rejected many times before by many a guy from sixth grade onward, it was natural, but for one guy to reject her affections and be attracted to her ex-friend was hard for Kaitlyn.

Phoebe tried to say something comforting to her friend, only remembering the smoke around her mouth.

"Just don't okay!" Kaitlyn barked when she saw Phoebe's sympathetic face and kicked the dagger in front of Phoebe, closer to the window.

Kaitlyn started pacing around back and forth, her fists waving back and forth. "It's not your fault he was looking for someone who's bitter and rude, and prejudiced to others, and hateful, and can't be a good friend!"

Eventually _,_ all the villains, save Gaston and Hook, entered the room, seeming to be more enthusiastic for Phoebe's liking. Jafar having noticed an awakened Kaitlyn, surrounded her with the power of his snake staff and pushed her to the floor.

Phoebe couldn't help but feel even more bad to see her ex-friend being pushed to the ground, even if she did deserve it. Kaitlyn was Phoebe's first real friend, they had met in kindergarten at the wee age of five, but ever since middle school they had begun to grow apart.

A triumphant grin marked Maleficent's face as she glided into the room, carrying a box that emitted a strange blue and red glow. As she approached, Phoebe started feeling queasy, as if whatever was inside the box was making her feel this way.

Maleficent then knelt before her, while Hades took away the chains and chair, and she was immediately lifted by the iron-clad grip of Frollo, who held her arms in an uncomfortable hold behind her back.

Maleficent ordered Frollo, "Whatever you do, do not let her escape or wriggle or speak any word of any sort, do you understand?" Frollo nodded, still bored with the entire spectacle around him, and placed a cold hand over Phoebe's mouth. But before anything could begin Maleficent broke into the girl's thoughts saying, "Let us give our little guest a demonstration of what is to transpire tonight."

Phoebe stared wide-eyed as Maleficent placed leather gloves over her hands and opened the box, revealing a bright blue crystal with red vine-like marks, almost like veins, when the girl realized what it is.

The crystal looked like the Crystal from Atlantis, the only difference was the red veins.

Phoebe desperately tried to move away as Maleficent walked closer to her, but Frollo's grip was too strong for the small girl.

"This crystal is exactly what you think it is," Maleficent said reading her thoughts. "The Atlantean Crystal is Magic and Dream's body when they first died and it absorbs whatever makes it stronger, and the Crystal will take in anything to increase the power as it has done with all the Atlantean Kings."

"Yet this particular crystal is Rourke's old body, and its power can be taken out to transfer to someone else. The Crystal transferred it's own self to Rourke in his bloodstream and now can transfer magical properties to transfer to someone else. This was the only type of crystal we could get a hand on, so we make do with what we have."

Maleficent simply chuckled at Phoebe's reaction as she says, "Do not fret child, it is not your turn yet." She signaled to Jafar, still holding Kaitlyn down on the floor with his snake staff, as Maleficent turned her over she proceeds to place the crystal into her right eye.

Kaitlyn screamed as it was being plunged in, but as soon as the crystal made contact with her eye, her face became emotionless, and she looked almost dead. Her skin was pale, her breathing ragged, and her face was blank.

Phoebe screamed and thrashed against the grip of Frollo, as she watched the crystal turn into a bright pink, power that marked Kaitlyn as the heroine of the story. Maleficent explained as she extracted every last drop,

"You see this is what makes you a hero or a villain. This little essence of Magic inside of her turned her beautiful, smart, and even a little bit stubborn to find her wayward dreams, but also ignorant. You see Phoebe, you cannot be totally Magic without being a princess... of sorts. When you were born, you were a goddess, but now that you are a lowly human, you are no longer a heroine, and your friend here is exactly that, you see, you my dear became a supporting character. So with this crystal, we are giving you both roles in the story."

"You see Vanessa in her age was the heroine of her story and she was bonded with Magic only as a host, and slowly without her notice, chose Onarios as Dreams, at the age of sixteen. That is why we have chosen now a year before you turn sixteen, so that you can find your suitor. For years we have waited for Magic to show up this pure in a being, and it would have taken centuries longer to find it again, or never at all. But your parents were smart, taking heed to the words of the Blue Fairy and changed you into your mortal form; making it harder to find you... But here we are."

Maleficent twirled the crystal in her hands and continued, "The Fates didn't want you to return, for good reason. Yet they gave me a pawn to have Magic return. You see Kaitlyn was also a special case; unlike the newer heroines of Disney, she possessed the same submissive attitude that the earlier ones possessed, and so we shall transfer it to you so that we can control you until sixteen, when our control over you will be over. But we will remedy that once you are bonded with my son and he will have control of you, and I of him. On his eighteenth birthday on the Winter Solstice this will take place. So we will be your new masters," she said looking around the room to her fellow villains."

"And we will use your power to start a new age in ALL the worlds of Disney and even usurping that pesky little Mickey Mouse and even take control of _this_ world."

Maleficent stood up having taken every last bit of "heroism" out of Kaitlyn, leaving her knocked out; and she looked a little bigger as if she gained weight in the last two seconds. The Magic must have helped keep her so thin, because let me tell you that girl was a huge chocoholic.

The Mistress of All Evil took one long stride and without a single hesitation plunged the crystal into Phoebe's left eye, and the world became blank.

* * *

Phoebe slowly took in the surroundings of her mind yet again, seeing the same meadow from her dream. Then she saw Vanessa, wearing a deep purple robe, the hood completely covering her face, walking up to Phoebe holding a purple flame that pulsed with familiar pink tongues,

Kaitlyn.

"Have you chosen your gift?" Vanessa asked.

Phoebe stared incredulously at her, "Who cares at a time like this? MY friend has changed into someone who isn't her, now she's going to be more like I was! Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

Vanessa placed one hand on her hip and exclaimed, "I most certainly did! Remember how I said to go through with it, no matter the cost? I knew and I am sorry, but you can ensure her happy ending later. Now what have you chosen?"

Phoebe couldn't even believe the insensitivity of Vanessa toward her friend who had been nothing but help since arriving on the Jolly Roger. Sure she was a backstabbing little Gollum, but it still felt wrong to the girl. Yet Phoebe knew there was bigger things to attend to and thought back to the gift Vanessa received.

Butterflies, a bringer of joy and even chaos, just like her, and that seemed to help her a bit by being random and unpredictable with her actions, Phoebe wondered. "Vanessa, whatever gift I receive, will my body change to help compensate it? Like say if I want to have speed will I gain heightened senses?" Phoebe had already seen too many be careful what you wish for movies to know to get very specific.

"Yes, let's say you wish to receive the breath of fire, your body will become more fire proof and your lungs will be quite tougher. So what do you have in mind, child?"

"I wish to receive wings I don't care what kind so long as they do allow me to fly; it may not matter what happens to me as long as that I may be free wherever I go, and that I stay true to myself."

Vanessa flashed an all too familiar smirk, that Phoebe might have inherited. "You know, this will certainly make them mad. Not only will this mark ensure your own freedom, but a warning: this gift is not to be taken lightly. Once a gift is given by me or even from yourself, nothing can be done to take it back, unless you die or they are cut off, but I assure you the odds aren't likely." Vanessa wondered what type of wings to give her, when the old voice of Magic spoke to her.

 _Very well, I shall comply with your decision, Magic, but I hope you know what you are doing._

Vanessa looked back to Phoebe, deciding to follow her master's will, "Oh and Maleficent's warning about her son is right, whether he is Dreams or not, you can still be bound to him in an engagement ceremony, but it seems your parents might have helped a little with that. So don't get married at ALL unless it really is Dreams."

"You know I'm only fifteen right?" Phoebe asked annoyed that everyone keeps telling her that she's getting married. Hah, the poor sucker.

Vanessa gave her many great-granddaughter one last ambiguous smirk and thrust the flames upon Phoebe, and she felt familiar liquid fire run through her veins.

Her vision started flickering between the Dream World and Reality, colors she had never seen before her flashed before her. Great forests came and went replaced with mountains to seas to a great fiery hell, until a giant **BOOM** went off and white pearly angel wings erupted from Phoebe's back, surprising Frollo as they emerged pushing him back to the other side of the room, but not before he plucked off one of the glowing feathers.

Phoebe's pajamas turned into a pretty dark purple gown, it had a design of small floral patterns across the gown and the same color petticoat underneath, over it was outlined in fringe all the way to the shoulders outlining her figure; you like guys?, the sleeves were three-quarter length with black lace coming out of the sleeve, the bodice was a little low cut and there was more lace on top of the bodice. To complete the outfit was a choker that was also the same shade of purple with a small teardrop pearl.

Phoebe gazed at her new gown, "Really Vanessa, purple? You know I like blue." Suddenly the girl's eyes glowed bright blue, as she screamed in pain and then yelled: FANTASIA. Slowly the glowing girl felt Vanessa slip into every inch of her body and mind.

No not Vanessa anymore...

Magic.

Phoebe's wings spread out triumphantly glowing and having everyone in the room turn away as the light intensified. Her hands held out the fire that Vanessa had entrusted Phoebe as she watched it turn from dark purple to a beautiful shade of blue, her favorite color.

Frollo, looked at the feather in his hands so beautiful and pure like his days back in the church. But all Frollo sees is what could have been a life of purity, and hate seeped into his mind as the hellfire inside him scorched the feather causing it to crumple and turn black.

Slowly the feather wrestled with the hellfire, the Magic contained in the tiny feather was its only defense against the fire coming from Frollo's eyes, and after much tugging the hellfire won, corrupting the Magic and made the feather to turn into a pair of large sickly black wings, and latched onto Frollo's back. Like Doctor Octopus in Spider Man.

The Magic in Phoebe's hands continued to intensify, and right when she was in the height of her powers, she started laughing maniacally. This amount of power in the hands of a fifteen year old girl, you could understand the insanity of it all. But then she realized there was green beams of light coming out of her eyes, like Vanessa, and Phoebe quickly snapped out of her trance.

Phoebe took a deep breath, letting her get used to this amount of power inside her body. Magic explained, Good-bye, _but now I must rest, good luck with your powers; take a joy ride, destroy the world, whatever, I don't care anymore, my burden is almost gone_ , and Vanessa's voice slowly disappeared only to be replaced with an new strange feeling.

Treachery.

 _Dang it, Vanessa isn't trustworthy is she? She turned evil remember? great, I am still a pawn. Hmm, so I'm guessing that there's more to this Magic stuff? Oh wait, she hated her own kids, and now turns out she is exactly where she left off, a jerk face. Then who is left for me to trust?_

Maleficent didn't look happy as she took in Phoebe's new form. Jafar was shocked as he looked around the damaged room, Hades reappeared from who knows where. _I guess he left before it started_. Also transfixed with the girl's new set of limbs.

Phoebe turned around to find Frollo, curled up into a ball with ugly, sickly black wings stretched out. _Wait. Did I do that?_

Phoebe then remembered the feather he had pulled off of her, and also how he was holding her when the transformation had taken place. An after effect, Phoebe guessed.

Phoebe looked down at the gown she wore, an eighteenth century perhaps, it was certainly beautiful and seemed strange for the girl. Before Phoebe could do anything else though, she started sparking, literally sparking.

Her hands were emitting energy out of her hands, shooting towards the window breaking the glass, and the crystals scattering everywhere. Reacting fast, the scared girl ran toward the now open window, courtesy of herself, and almost jumped through until once again she was in Hades' smoky tendrils. _Again._

Phoebe blasted him with her uncontrollable powers waiting to see if it would faze him, only to her chagrin, realizing, _he's a freaking god_. Maleficent walked toward the struggling girl.

"Once again you cannot escape us," she cackled, and opened the door of the cabin and yelled in the direction of Captain Hook. "Can this ship move any faster, we must get underground quickly before _they_ realize what is happening."

"Wait," Phoebe shouted to Maleficent, through exasperated breaths, trying to control the buildup of Magic inside of her. "Return Kaitlyn to her home."

Maleficent sneered and nodded her head. She tapped her staff on the floor and Kaitlyn disappeared in a flash of green fire. "See Phoebe," she kneeled down in front of the girl, cupping Phoebe's face in her hand. "We can help each other, you just need to see that."

She returned her attention to the other villains in the room, "Now Jafar, seal the room. Everyone prepare to enter the Magic Kingdom. Hades, a word."

And with that final word Phoebe was left alone with the evil judge and his new set of wings.

Phoebe was soon back into her chair, _we meet again_. Her chains were now tighter than before restricting her hands and pure lead preventing any release of the ever-building amount of magic trying to be released. The gown wasn't helping either. Now Phoebe knew how Elizabeth Swan felt.

The girl looked at the battered form of Frollo having had another bout of hellfire. Phoebe might have felt sorry for him if it weren't for the throbbing pressure of Magic practically begging for her to release. No matter all the things Frollo had done, Phoebe couldn't condone him for the crimes he had done, _and it's gone_. _I have an idea._

Phoebe turned to the manic judge on the floor, who was stretching his new pair of wings. "Hey, Frollo, you okay? Cuz you do not look it, my rascally judge."

Seeing that he was still not showing any reaction to her words, Phoebe continued so that she could get her mind off of the pain, but it only increased the frankness in her voice. "Hey maybe you can finally pick up a chick with your new digs," She gestured to his wings by attempting to raise hers, even though they were also tied to the chair.

"Or you can finally get Esmeralda to see you as what you really are..."

Frollo looked up his eyes once again burning with hate after the mention of his obsession. Phoebe finished, "A prideful, pompous, evil sleezeball, but you know what she already kno-."

Frollo rose up suddenly, faster than the magical girl expected him to, and streaked toward her, unceremoniously slapped her, interrupting her mid-sentence. Frollo smirked and grabbed the lead chains on Phoebe and lifted her off of the chair in the process.

"You stupid little witch, how dare you insult me," his hot breath made Phoebe turn her face away from him. "You think all because you're an angel now that you are above me, but even an angel can fall my dear..."

Phoebe's glasses had fallen off during the slap, and Frollo could finally see all of the girl's face, he chuckled. "You know the dress and chains are quite a fitting look for you my dear, too bad they won't be on you for much longer."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed at his comment, but an idea struck her. "You wouldn't dare."

Frollo ignored her comment as he looked at her white pearly wings, "And may I say, your wings are quite exquisite," he said as he roughly grabbed her right wing. "Something about you is quite familiar."

Phoebe flinched in pain. _Wait for it._

"Oh I'm sorry my dear did that hurt, perhaps these chains are giving you some distress..." his face inched even closer to Phoebe's.

Phoebe smiled inwardly thinking her plan was working, if he removed the chains she could attack him, but instead Frollo set her down and started unwrapping the chains, when half the chains were off, he started wrapping her hands instead.

Phoebe's face fell, Frollo was thinking. He knew that if he even tried to remove the chains all the way from her she could attack him. The girl lost hope and looked out the window trying not to show any emotion, her body freezed as she felt the chains finally off of her new wings.

Outside the window night glittered with thousands of stars, when suddenly two huge objects blocked the twinkling stars. These two unlikely saviors appeared outside the window of the back of the Captain's quarters. Not just any objects, but men!

One of the men was slightly smaller than the other with jet black hair and brown eyes with a nice solid tan, wearing a fez, flouncy ivory pants and purple vest accented with an Arabian design, riding on a floating purple carpet. The other is of a much larger build, with huge arms, and wearing Greek warrior clothing with a blue cape, and a red sweatband; riding on a white Pegasus with a blue mohawk.

The smaller one jumped onto the ship, managing to jump over the shattered glass.

The judge looked up suddenly, hearing the loud thunk on the wooden floor. Reacting fast Frollo got up and pulled out a sword from one of the Captain's collection decorating the wall.

"You inch any closer to that witch, you little Gypsy," Frollo warned, regarding Aladdin. The judge decreased the distance between the two and lifted his sword high, "And your demise will be swift."

"Sure Frollo, just put the sword down and we can take you back to the church. That hellfire isn't good for you. Just give us the girl." Aladdin continued to negotiate seeing the girl struggling to be free of the chains around her hands, "And nobody will get hurt. Frollo, we can help you."

"Bah, Magic cannot heal me. Only Heaven's Light, and that hasn't been around for a long time. I will no longer serve the ways of light anymore, I prefer the world of darkness."

Frollo then ran straight for the street rat. Thinking fast Aladdin quickly rolled forward, making the dagger on the floor head right toward the other side of the room, knocking Frollo down, drop his sword in the process.

Aladdin grabbed the sword off the ground and pointed it towards Frollo's neck, "Had enough talk, Frollo? Because I'm starting to think of going ahead with this little rescue mission."

"Boy you have no idea who you are dealing with." As soon as the words flew out of Frollo's mouth, fire spewed from his hands separating Phoebe from her saviors.

Internally, she was screaming from excitement seeing two of the greatest heroes of Disney, but now she was stuck with another conundrum. She was trapped.

Phoebe couldn't do anything to rival the fire, she had already seen the effects it had on Frollo's sanity, and even had Aladdin backed away from the flames, he too feared the madness of hellfire.

Phoebe helplessly watched as the flames continued to rise, but then the heat of the hellish fire started melting the chains! The girl started pulling with all her might, using all of her strength, but still nothing happened. Until she noticed the dagger; taking her chance Phoebe grabbed the dagger with her claw-like toes and brought it down upon the chains.

The chains broke and Phoebe was free, she finally stood, and grabbed the dagger.

Frollo screamed in anger, seeing her free, and ran toward her through the flames. Suddenly the girl's eyes glowed with a beautiful white light, causing the fire to disappear, and making Frollo fall to the floor in pain.

 _Was that? Nah, just too much smoke inhalation._

Getting her chance, Phoebe ran toward Aladdin, who was shocked of the feat the glowing girl had just done. She grabbed his collar, and almost shouted, "Can you save me now, cuz I think I can trust you!"

Phoebe yanked Aladdin's vest, shaking him out of his daze. Realizing what was going on, he then jumped onto his Magic Carpet; still outside, and proceeded to help the girl get on.

Suddenly, shouts were heard on the other side of the door, the Villains finally took notice of the rescue mission going on, and desperately tried to break down the door. Gaston having failed to push the door down was moved out of the way as Jafar broke down the door with his staff. When Jafar entered the room he made eye contact with his greatest enemy walking out with his prize.

"How many times do I have to kill you boy?!" Jafar angrily shouted as he aimed his staff releasing a bolt of energy, that made Carpet jump back in fright, Aladdin almost fell, but he managed to grab on tightly to the carpet as it sped away.

Phoebe, unfortunately was not so lucky.

Right when she had placed her foot on the rug, nothing was there to catch her.

Nothing but six thousand feet of the atmosphere.

Hercules tried to catch her as she fell, but missed her my mere centimeters. As she fell, Phoebe threw the dagger at the carpet, which Aladdin tried to catch, leaving Hercules still on Pegasus, to catch the falling girl.

The pressure of gravity pulling down on the girl didn't help as she desperately flapped her new appendages hoping that she could get closer to Hercules' outstretched hand, but she continued to fall toward the earth.

As she tried to get closer to Pegasus and his rider, the wings didn't know how to coordinate with the other, so Phoebe kept falling to the world below. As a last resort, Phoebe tried to think of happy thoughts to see if the pixie dust was still working, but the fear of falling continued to rise.

As the flightless girl saw the forest she was about to land in, something inside Phoebe snapped as she continued to near the ground, and that was when Magic took full control.

Now it was not Vanessa, but something even more ancient and less demented, the flame that created everything. Phoebe's aura slowly overtook her entire body, making her wings to fly toward the duo.

Both Heroes and Villains watched in awe as Phoebe/Magic slowly lifted her hand, pointing to the Jolly Roger. The Villains feared what the vengeful girl would do and started to lose altitude to escape her wrath, but only one of them, a long time ago had seen a fine example of such power.

Power that she had never even comprehended flew out of Phoebe's outstretched hand, shooting straight toward the ship. The beam was the same color of her glowing eyes, and it was headed straight for the defenseless pirate ship.

The Villains on board, started fleeing, save for the ones who couldn't teleport. Hook and his crew boarded the small transport skiffs, also covered in pixie dust, along with Gaston. While Frollo tested out his new wings, and flew off to avoid being hit by the wrath of Magic.

A huge beam of light erupted from the girl and headed straight for the ship engulfing it with pure Magic. When Phoebe's power made contact with the wood, the ship exploded with as much force of a Nuclear Bomb. The blast only harmed the ship though and everyone in their little boat or carpet, or flying horse thing, was swept back a mile from the explosion.

Hook could only watched in silent horror as his beloved ship was blown to smithereens, he desperately tried to pick up the few splinters of wood that survived the blast, only to be stopped by Mr. Smee, who made sure he stayed on their little skiff by pulling on his coat.

Magic/Phoebe looked at her work and suddenly fainted, falling down, but this time being caught by an expectant Aladdin. "I gotcha kid." The weight of the gown surprised Aladdin as he caught her and he set the girl down as gently as he could.

Before Phoebe went completely unconscious, she heard Hercules say to Aladdin, "Is she dead?"

"No, she'll live. We just have to rush her toward help, take her to Mickey and see what he can do. They're not going to be happy about this."

And once again for the third time that night Phoebe went back into the recesses of her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Starting to re-edit my chapters**


	6. Something

Chapter 6: Introducing His Royal Majesty, the Big Cheese himself...

 _"Do not be anxious about anything, but in everything by prayer and supplication with thanksgiving let your requests be made known to God" - Philippians 4:6_

"Mickey, they're back," Minnie said to her husband as he looked out the window of the throne room in Cinderella Castle, or really his home.

Mickey looked forlornly at the fireworks show as it ended, for years he watched the show with great joy, and now Halloween was over, and Mickey could at last worry less about the Villains. Every Halloween, they escaped outside of the walls of Disney World, to Walt Disney knows what. Things have been getting strained with them since the sudden disappearance of Hades' wife, and Maleficent's announcement of her son and the boy's claim for Mickey's job.

Mickey thought she was kidding about having a son, until she introduced him at the Halloween party not four hours ago, and after that was when the mouse sent Aladdin and Hercules to follow Maleficent.

It was strange many of the more notable Villains were missing, but then again it was their night out, and Mickey didn't want to stir even more trouble with the Villains. Mickey sighed inwardly of the troubles that'll await him tomorrow, but even if Maleficent is planning a takeover, the Heroes would be ready, especially with the arrival of Dreams.

"Mickey?" his wife asked again lying a soft gloved hand onto his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Minnie, do you remember what Maleficent claimed today about her son?" Minnie was about to answer but Mickey continued to talk.

"Her claim of her son being Dreams, just a bunch of phooey! Then she goes on to say that he'll rule as soon as he turns eighteen, next year, when he reaches maturity in his powers! She openly threatened my authority, what makes her think her _son_ can take it from me!"

Minnie was about to interject until he interrupted her again, "After all Yen Sid, trained me all those years ago, because I possessed both Dreams _and_ Magic at once. Course they both left me about sixteen years ago, to fulfill whatever the Fates want, but no way no how, can a _villain_ be the parent of Dreams, and you know what, who _is_ that boys' father, we have to find out to know how powerful he is. What if he's the child of Maleficent and Hades, that can explain the disappearance of his wife-Oh well at least we found Dreams, hopefully she-"

"Mickey Mouse, can you please let me speak!" screamed his rather annoyed wife. Mickey immediately stopped rambling and nodded. He listened intently to his fuming spouse,

"Now I never! Do I treat you like this, _Michael_? Sometimes I wonder why I married you because all you ever do these days is complain, complain! COMPLAIN! And you expect me to me to be your kind, doting wife! well all because I'm a Queen doesn't mean I can't leave! You better not try to make me leave because I will most certainly-"

Minnie's tirade was quickly ended by a sweet and long kiss from her husband. After what seemed like a minute, Minnie pulled away and started apologizing, "Oh Mickey, I'm sorry, it's just being pregnant and all is giving me so much stress and-"

Another quick kiss silenced her as Minnie giggled in delight, and Mickey asked, "What happened, was the mission not a success?!" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no," Minnie said affectionately grabbing her husband's hands as she led him to their thrones seated at the very end of the huge ballroom. "You see the girl well she's-" Minnie hesitated worrying her beloved would react badly, so she slowly continued, "Well we messed up, and she's _Magic_ , not _Dreams_ as we expected. _He's still out there!"_ she yelled the last part out.

Mickey stopped in the middle of the dance floor, while Minnie kept walking on without him. When she noticed her husband still standing there Minnie immediately walked back toward him. She tried to speak soothing words to him, when he stopped her and asked, "So she isn't Dreams, but his more crazy OTHER HALF?!"

Minnie squeaked, shocked of his tone, and slowly nodded her head. Before Mickey could rant again, Minnie grabbed his hands once again and marched him toward their thrones and made him sit down on his own.

"Mickey Mouse, before you interrupt me, I have one question: do you trust me?" This time it was Mickey's turn to nod and he quietly listened to what Minnie had to say.

"I know what is inside every child's heart, and you know it. It is my solemn duty to protect every child that enters any of the Parks. Throughout that time, I have learned to know children and what is in their hearts by just merely their actions."

"This girl, she is not evil, _nor_ will she ever be. She tricked three of the most notable Villains from what Aladdin and Hercules told me, and she _saved_ them and the rest of the children captured. Does that sound like a girl who doesn't care about others?"

"No," Mickey said and inwardly sighed in relief. He looked into his wife's trusting black eyes, _I am so lucky to have her._

"Okay Minnie, I trust you, and I personally will bring her in if nobody volunteers and we'll get her teachers to control her powers, and the Princesses to raise her in her new duties. Which reminds me, summon Kida and Milo, they need to see her too."

"Taken care of, they'll be here in an hour, but right now Elsa is having a word with the girl, she seems to know a lot about uncontrollable magic. I also invited Belle and Yen Sid to see what they know about her _special_ case."

"Oh and Mickey, Aladdin gave me this," Minnie said handing him a beautifully crafted dagger.

The dagger that Phoebe found.

Mickey sucked in a breath and gasped, "Where… Where did she get this?!"

"Hercules and Aladdin don't know, but they did say that Phoebe wanted it safe and secure," Minnie explained.

"Do you know what this means?! She… she's a godling! And it also looks like she has been the reason we've had so many problems!"

"Mickey what do you mean she's a godling?"

Mickey sighed, "Remember how Hercules had a medal when he came to earth?" Minnie nodded, so Mickey continued.

"His parents sort of knew he would become mortal, so they created a little piece that represented themselves: the medal, to make sure that he would one day return to them... And it looks like in this case that this dagger is a piece of her parentage."

Minnie gasped in realization as she took the intricate carvings of the blade, "You don't think-"

"Despite how good this girl is, we must keep a close watch on her, her parents might try to take her back and use her powers." Mickey finished.

Minnie thought for a second on her husband's words, "Wait, Mickey what did you mean she's the reason we've had so many problems?"

"Do you remember about three summers ago, there was a few unexplainable occurrences? Things that happened in every Disney Park?"

"You mean the missing spires on the Haunted Mansion, the weird notes addressed to certain characters, and the stolen books from the Disney Vault?"

"YES!" Mickey shouted, he was rather annoyed that his personal library was being looted by an undetectable force. "No one could enter that vault without my permission unless they stole the keys or somehow passed through the 10 foot thick steel wall! I was so glad when they stopped about two months ago!"

"Oh Mickey, it can't possibly be her. All because the dagger can give you powers doesn't mean-"

"There was scorch marks in the Vault, ash on the notes, and they all had a very strong flowery scent!" Mickey argued.

"MICKEY! What if the girl found the dagger on the pirate ship. Captain Hook might've found it in Neverland it proves nothing." Minnie roared, crossing her arms.

"Need I remind you that this phantom threatened your life?!"

"It was just a prank, the handwriting was that of a child! Plus she knows nothing about this world, she might not even be a half-blood, so I expect you to still show her as much respect as you would any dignitary! Do you want to ruin another relationship? especially one as powerful as this girl."

"You know it wasn't my fault that Pixar reacted badly to magic, I thought after Brave things would be fine, but that still wasn't my fault!"

"Mickey they banned us from using the Doors for three months, things did go bad," Minnie said putting her hands on her hips. "And you better hope we don't become enemies of Magic, do you know how bad that'll go for your image in the Council of Magic?"

"Wait just a moment," a terrible awful thought crossed the mouse's mind, "she's going to be the new Leader of the Council! That means she'll take my job!"

"Not your kingship, Mickey; just your spot on the Council." Minnie assured him as she fixed his suit. "Don't worry she could become a good friend to us and help restore the lost balance between Magic and Dreams!" Minnie assured her husband.

"Well, I guess you are right. We have been looking down on Magic users for a long time now... This could be a good thing, but we still have to make sure she doesn't fall under the sway of the Villains, or her parents. She may be powerful, but she's still vulnerable in her premature form."

Mickey took a deep breath, and coached himself, "Okay, be nice Mickey. Don't blow it like you did the first time using the Sorcerer's Hat."

Minnie slowly got onto her own throne, that was slightly smaller than her King's, "Now can you please not judge others before you meet them Mickey?"

Mickey nodded and smiled at his wife and reached out his right hand to hold Minnie's hand. She replied with a slight squeeze as Goofy as lanky and tall as ever entered the room, still wearing his jester costume from the Halloween party and shouted:

"Her Royal Highness Queen Elsa of Arendelle and the Princess of Magic... Gwarsh, miss," he said while he took off his hat and scratched his head, "what's your name again?"

* * *

After waking up in a nice bedroom, still in her tight purple gown from earlier, Phoebe was greeted by Elsa in her sparkling ice blue dress. The girl was surprised by her having never heard of the Snow Queen, or the movie she came from. Although the girl had been following the news of the new Frozen movie that would be released now this month, she still had no idea who the blonde lady was, and the strange ice powers she possessed.

Phoebe was still reeling from the near death experience of all the Magic contained inside of her, but thankfully the nice ice lady had helped her with letting her release some of the power. Allowing her to lessen the splitting headache into only a faint throb. Before she had left her guest room; which Minnie had graciously let her sleep in, she had met Elsa and taught her of not trying to contain her Magic but to "let it go." _Who knew it was that easy? only a three word phrase, I am thoroughly impressed._

After having a very confusing conversation with Elsa, Phoebe let the excess Magic build-up flow out of her and into her room, creating a few singing pillows, a whirlpool leading to an unknown location in the bed, a smoldering hole in the window, all the little knickknacks in the room started levitating and moving around her which created a mini tornado, the lights flickered on and off until all the light bulbs popped leaving shattered glass around the room. Also just outside, one of the castle's towers had been changed into a giant red mushroom, and another had been turned into solid ice. The last of the Magic had flown out the window to who knows where probably creating another big mess, but that was not Phoebe's problem at the moment.

So everything was going pretty well for Phoebe, except for the whole bombshell that was dropped on her not even three hours ago, but like she had said in the past, things could be worse; which they were, but she ignored it for about five seconds and resorted to worrying again.

As she had walked down the high-vaulted glittering white and golden hallway with the Snow Queen to meet the Royals. Phoebe realized that she still didn't have her glasses, but she could still see just fine, perhaps Magic had helped fix her eyesight, that was among the other things the girl had noticed about her new transformation.

She had asked few questions, and mainly was more confused once she received the answers, so she had kept her mouth shut, and looked at the many paintings adorning the hallway.

Many of the paintings featured characters Phoebe had seen in her favorite Disney movies, and all of the paintings had a plaque underneath them that had the characters name and a quality that they exemplified. For example, the girl saw one of Megara and the quality she exemplified was boldness. The paintings went on and on, but each seemed so different and unique that Phoebe couldn't look away.

As she looked at each one she also noticed that there was no Villains, save the turned good, and all the paintings glowed with some sort of strange light. When Phoebe tried to touch one, her had hand went straight through. She had quickly retracted her hand, and it was still there as if nothing happened.

As for Elsa, she had kept her calm, regal composure the entire time and tried to play a good hostess by asking Phoebe about her life and interests and whatnot, but all she could get out of the girl was more questions.

Thankfully the awkward silence ended once they had arrived in front of the throne/ballroom; the two magical beings were then greeted by Sir Goofy, Captain of the Guard.

"Hyuck, well if it ain't the Queen of Arendelle herself," Goofy exclaimed while he took off his jester's hat and bowed slightly.

Elsa embarrassed by the bowing said, "Oh, no need for formalities Goofy, we're all friends here. Speaking of which I would like you to meet Phoebe-"

"Wow are those wings?! Was she born with 'em, or something? " Goofy asked gesturing to Phoebe's wings.

Phoebe could only shake her head and looked to the side, stroking her new limbs. She was as surprised as Goofy when she had received them, and wondered if she would ever be able to use them, you know after nearly falling to her death when she had gotten them, but hey this is the place where dreams come true right?.

Elsa looked down at the shy girl, feeling a sense of familiarity with her situation, since she knew a little bit about what she was going through, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Goofy we would like to enter inside. We need to speak immediately with Mickey Mouse, this girl here might be the new incarnation of Magic. She needs training right away and we you need to summon the Council, can you do this for me?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Sure will, Miss Elsa. But uh..." Goofy put his index finger to his mouth, "which council would that be?"

Phoebe slapped her hand against her face, "A Mr. Goofy, how about the Council of _Magic_?" she said as politely as possible, trying not to show the venom in her statement. Don't get Phoebe wrong Goofy was her favorite character of the gang, after Donald Duck of course.

"Oh sure, why didn't you say so in the first place. Well let me go in there," he pointed to the door he was guarding and gave the girls a wink, "And announce that you gals are here."

Goofy turned to the large white double-doors, etched with gold trimming. On both of the doors was a stained glass window one on the left and right, but connected by the infamous Sorcerer's Hat. On the right window was scenes of several characters wishing on stars, or singing their ballads, and several heroes' and heroine's defining moments. But on the left was a many scenes from Fantasia, with the marching broomsticks, hopping hippos, and frolicking fairies.

The Sorcerer's Hat insignia was split and the door was opened with a hard push by Goofy. The two magical beings entered the door behind the Captain, who was announcing them to the King and Queen.

Phoebe stared transfixed at the Great Hall and it's large ribbed windows, and especially of the two small creatures seated on the large thrones at the other side of the huge room. Phoebe was shaken out of her thoughts by the mention of the ice lady's name.

Remembering that she wasn't in a dream, and it's rude to ignore people, at least that's what her mother taught her, she quickly turned her attention to the conversation in front of her and flinched at Goofy's question.

"Excuse me ah, Mr. Goof, but I ain't a princess, and my name is Phoebe," the girl said a little louder than she should have.

Elsa walked forward without the girl, so to catch up, Phoebe ran/walked fast toward the King and Queen, her wings furiously beating, but since she didn't know how to fly, they only lifted her a few inches off the ground making her much faster than she was used to. She nearly tripped on the stairs in front of the thrones. The only thing that had stopped her from crashing into the Royal couple was Elsa, who suddenly freezed her feet to the ground.

Phoebe happened to be about two feet above the floor, but was now on top of a tall block of ice. She smirked at her situation, she couldn't see her feet due to the purple gown Magic had given her, and decided to play around with her slight dilemma.

"I guess you could say I have cold feet on meeting y'all, huh?"

Mickey Mouse looked up at the girl standing in front of him, her wings were flapping furiously trying to get rid of the ice when Elsa flicked her wrist and the ice disappeared. Phoebe managed to catch a breeze that stopped her from falling as the ice vanished, and gently landed with both cold feet planted firmly on the ground.

Minnie tried to lighten the mood by forcing a giggle and seeing her husband was still sitting motionless, she got up and shook hands with the winged girl.

"Oh it is so nice to see you awake, uh miss what is your name again?"

Phoebe looked down at the Queen, shocked that it was Minnie Mouse in the flesh, all three feet of her. "Hello your highness," Phoebe backed up a little, "My name is Phoebe. I'm from Texas, and you could say I have a problem," she said gesturing to her wings.

Elsa shook her head in dismay, _talk about first impressions_ , she thought. The Queen of Arendelle walked forward and put a hand on Phoebe's shouldering, feeling a zap pass into her that made Elsa's hand to recoil back, but suddenly felt more power rise in her. Elsa tried to do it again, but not before Phoebe asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just testing something out."

Phoebe's attention turned back to the stone-faced Mickey Mouse, "Excuse me your Majesty, but I could use your help."

Mickey looked at the girl in the purple gown. Her outward appearance was pretty average save for her eyes that flashed green, a true sign of the Magic underneath, but it was her wings that really interested the King.

"Oh not to worry, um... Phoebe," The mouse king hesitated, "but it looks like I can't help you, after all this was your choice was it not?" Mickey asked, he knew about the gift Magic always gave to its new avatar.

Phoebe was about to argue but realized he was right. "Fine, I did accept the gift, but I kind of didn't have a choice thanks to my 'predicament on the Jolly Roger,' hey that should be a thing! But another question, what were the Villains talking about all that 'Magic and Dreams stuff.' I don't even know where to begin with all this craziness."

A look of sympathy crossed Mickey's face, "It's alright Phoebe, I too had to deal with the interesting power of Magic, but also Dreams as well. So what you are going through imagine it on a much grander scale, but at least I had formal training." Mickey didn't want to think more on Phoebe's parentage and looked at Elsa, "Queen Elsa, do you mind leaving, I think this is a conversation between the two of us. After all your presence will be requested soon at the Council. Do you mind stalling for us, you too Minnie? Oh and please send in Kida and Milo. We need to get things set with protocols and history lessons for the young princess."

Elsa nodded and with Minnie, the two walked out the door leaving the mouse and the angel to discuss the happenings of the Disney Realms. After all they had all night to discuss the history and with the Atlantean Queen coming, everything would be set right. What could happen?


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: How to Ruin Childhood and other Stories**

* * *

 **Disclamer:I don't own anything except my OC's and an adorable Mickey Wreath**

* * *

 _"It's not hard to make decisions once you know what your values are." -Roy Disney_

* * *

"Um, excuse me Mr. Mouse-" Phoebe started.

"Mickey is fine. Mr. Mouse is my father and father-in-law. If that's a little too nutty for you," He chuckled getting off of his throne.

The girl was sort of confused but chose not to comment and went straight to what was bothering her. "Yeah, anyway, why do you keep calling me a princess? Especially since I'm clearly not." _Also it was annoying, but hey I have to be nice._

Mickey thought for a second and replied, "Mostly force of habit, every girl in Disney is considered a princess, but the reason why we call _you_ princess is simply because Magic is a big force of this world that it is considered its own kingdom. There are so many Magic users alone in this realm that we have a Council _for_ Magic, and since what you are now, you are their new ruler. In title and in the Council."

Phoebe was surprised at his answer, thinking that it was the previous answer. "So wait _I'm_ the new Council Leader? What poor sap did I kick out of that position?"

"Uh, that sap would be me," Mickey replied bluntly, his face turning suddenly very serious.

"Oh. Oh." Phoebe blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. My tongue just goes away from me, and it always leaves a big mess for me! Look I'll even make sure that I'll always stay loyal to you and that the council won't, try and do something that you don't approve of."

"You know you're making it a lot harder for me to trust you." Mickey retorted still thinking about his theory of her parents.

Phoebe put her hand on her hip, her face turning into a scowl, "Hey I'm fifteen since twenty-two hours ago." she pointed at her wrist as if there was a watch there.

"What do you expect a kid to act like?! I am certainly not perfect, but at least I admit that, unlike you sir! Don't you remember what it's like being a teenager, but ya' probably can't cuz you're a freaking cartoon character!"

Phoebe was fuming, and she couldn't stop herself from letting her anger rush out. In the process her Magic was leaking again, but this time it formed into a large ball of energy which shot forward; straight toward the sitting King.

Reacting quickly, Mickey took out the Sorcerer's Hat from nowhere and put it on. His black suit turned into his red robes and with magic of the same intensity, attacked the ball of magic hurtling toward him. A large boom echoed in the Great Hall.

Phoebe stared wide eyed of what she had just done, and as suddenly as her anger was there, so was the tears. This whole day was an emotional roller-coaster ride for Phoebe, but this one incident where she nearly killed someone, while she was conscious was the last straw. She sat on the floor in a heap and started rocking herself as the tears ran freely down her face.

Never had Phoebe shown this much emotion in front of anyone, except her mom, but to a stranger?

No.

Mickey felt guilty for pushing the girl and for judging her, after all she had gone through a lot. The mouse king felt slightly responsible for the girl's meltdown, so he let the girl cool down and get all her tears out and once she was done, he got off his throne and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Feel better?"

Phoebe slowly nodded her head as she removed the tears from her face, but when she flicked her hand to get rid of the tears they turned into tissue boxes.

Mickey held out the box for her to take, Phoebe didn't realize she had been the one to summon the tissues. The girl then told Mickey her story starting from the kidnapping to when she passed out on Aladdin's Magic Carpet. Although she chose to leave the details about Anthony and her band teacher out of her story, and maybe her encounter with Frollo, but hey priorities.

Mickey put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I know this is a lot to take in, but we haven't even started on what you are going to learn today. I promise you everything is going to work out. The Fates chose you for a reason and I can tell you, you have more power than I've ever seen, but the only reason I could stop that Magic that tried to kill me was because of my Dream powers. One day you are going to be the most powerful being here, especially with me and a few others as your teachers."

Phoebe looked up and stared into Mickey's eye, "You... you want to teach me? After all that I've done to nearly kill you and changing your tower into a mushroom?"

"Of cour-you did what?!" Phoebe smiled nervously and looked at the ground

"Oh never mind, we'll get to that later, and yes I do," as soon as the last word was out of his mouth, Phoebe tackled him into an unexpected hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! What can I ever do to show you my gratitude?" she asked as Mickey's lungs were crushed by the ecstatic girl.

Mickey sputtered out, "You.. can let go... now"

"Oh sorry..." Phoebe immediately let go of Mickey, who plopped down on the floor.

"I'm just so excited... Especially with these new wings. I can fly anywhere I want now," she said flapping her wings only to plop back painfully on the ground, "Ow."

Mickey laughed as he sat back up, this time for real, he knew she was going to be a good student, maybe not as obedient as he would want, but he was never quite so either. Cough, cough broomsticks.

"Okay, Phoebe as soon as our guests arrive we will explain more in detail what you've heard and fill in all the gaps. As soon as Milo and-"

At that moment, Goofy ran into the room, but he managed to slip on the marble floor and hit the wall, twenty feet away from where the door was. He quickly got back up as if he was used to this and shouted,

"Announcing King Milo Thaddeus Thatch and Queenie Kidasalsa- how do you even pronounce that?" Goofy asked as the couple passed by, holding a card with their introduction, written in Atlantean.

"You can call her Kida," replied Milo, "I had trouble too, but you know what you're closer than last time."

"Alrightie then. Announcing King Milo Thaddeus Thatch and Queen Kida of Atlantis," Goofy finished proudly.

Phoebe looked at the new set of royals that had entered the room. One was a slender tan skinned woman with white hair and bright blue eyes like the crystal she wore around her neck and the tattoos that decorated her face. She wore a periwinkle long-sleeved dress with cut-out shoulders and a feather headdress. Her consort wore a toga that resembled the same color she wore, his bare shoulder had a tattoo of a star, and his thin wiry hair seemed to get in the way of his round glasses, the only indication of his original home.

"It is good to see you again, Mickey Mouse." Kida looked at Phoebe and raised a curious eyebrow, "I have heard of quite the ruckus you created today, child," Kida said addressing the girl, "nice work on the Jolly Roger it seems you have created many enemies today."

Phoebe squinted her eyes thinking it was a threat, "I hope that I don't make anymore, I would hate to disappoint anyone. After all, I only want to protect myself, and if anyone threatens me I will respond accordingly, " she said cautiously.

Milo got between the two females and quickly whispered to his wife, "Uh, Kida, let me handle this."

He then walked toward Phoebe and shook hands with her, "She doesn't mean any harm. She's simply implying that you might want to watch your back and it wouldn't be wise to not have allies-" Milo was interrupted as Kida finished.

"Especially allies as powerful as the Atlanteans. You have a certain spark about you, girl, but one that you need to release on certain people. It will be wonderfully used at the Council tonight, and something that has assured me that you are being honest. It seems that we have less honest people and more enemies than we know. But if you want to protect yourself with power, fine, but you need the support of kingdoms." she paused for dramatic effect, "one that I am ready to offer you."

"What's the catch?" Phoebe relaxed just a skosh and asked looking back at Mickey to see if it was alright to speak her mind, who nodded and waved his hand for her to proceed.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea what's going on, and this place," Phoebe gestured to the entire room, "is nothing like I thought it was. But you are right I do need your help, and I am willing to hear what you have to offer, but you can probably see why I hesitate after all the run-ins of weird characters I've had today."

Both Milo and Kida physically relaxed and bowed slightly to Mickey Mouse, and Kida then went up to Phoebe and gave her a very strong hug.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked confused as she was nearly crushed to death by Kida's bear hug. What is it with these people and hugging?

Milo came up behind Kida who was still hugging Phoebe and said, "You passed the test. Me and Kida got the word from Minnie about you and we wanted to see if we could trust the new Magic. Because first of all, if Maleficent turned you than how would we know if you were a spy, but it seems you have a very free spirit."

"So I did good?"

"Yes, Phoebe-" Kida happily replied patting Phoebe's head, "You did."

"Heh, heh, yeah don't pat my head again or I swear your death will be painful." Kida let go of the struggling girl. Phoebe then started to smooth out her dress as Kida continued to speak.

"Very well, we have other matters to attend to other than killing each other." Kida smirked and winked at Phoebe, "At least for today... Now Mickey how much does she know of the history of the Realms?" Kida asked.

Phoebe answered before Mickey could answer. "All that I do know is about evil twisted Magic and her death and driving her husband insane and then ultimately killing him, and something about the world was destroyed, evil twins, and I think Yen Sid?"

Milo did a face palm, "Okay this is going to take longer than I thought, and I had backup plans for that. And we haven't even talked about protocols for Council meetings, or Atlantean History, or even the way Disney works!"

"And proms tomorrow!" Phoebe yelled. Everyone stared at her. "What, has nobody ever had that much stress to deal with?"

"You know I think my friend Vinnie would really like you," Milo said.

"Does he still do corsages?"

"No, not since the second Chinese laundry explosion and we're getting a little of topic," Milo grumbled, "Kida do you mind starting, The Crystal is more of your main subject."

Before the conversation started, Mickey summoned a round table for them to sit in and converse. _What is up with all these round tables?!_ They all sat down and then Kida took off the crystal shard that hung around her neck. It's smooth surface seemed to pulse like its own heart.

"This might seem like any other ornament for you, but to an Atlantean it means so much more." Kida held the crystal between her thumb and her index finger.

"When the Crystal first fell from the sky, we had no idea what it was, but it burned us and in a way purified us. You see Atlanteans were not always called this, we were once called Drakons." Kida started.

"Wait, you mean the race the Dragons created at first? The race that Vanessa was born into?" Phoebe inquired.

"Yes, you see after she was taken from her home, the Dragons decided to send them to another dimension for their insolence, and they sent them to what we call Atlantis," Kida replied.

"You know I was kinda wondering where they disappeared to after Vanessa left, but how did they send them to a different dimension?"

"In every realm there are doors that lead to several others, even different time periods, if you know where to look," Milo explained, "Some have more easier doors to find like in Monster's Inc, they literally have doors. Even Peter Pan discussed this matter, but very limited, and even Narnia. There are clues to other world's you just have to find them. For me I found Atlantis thanks to the Shepherd's Journal, so it's a pretty simple concept. And now with the Council of Magic, they created the paintings outside leading to the different realms of Disney that lead to that specific character's home."

"That can explain why my hand slipped through the painting I stuck my hand in," Phoebe muttered to herself.

"But anyway, I'm nerding out sorry," Milo brushed his hair out of his glasses as his voice became more bright.

"I would love to go to these different realms, but see the Council knew some characters, excuse me, _Villains_ would abuse this power, and try to take over the defenseless worlds like say Cinderella and Rescuers."

"Can you imagine what they could do? but anyway I'm rambling. Only the people with permission from the Leader of the Council of Magic can say so and even the king here, or you can do it illegally by stealing the Magic of that world to open the door for you," Milo said pointing to Phoebe.

"Say you want to go to Arendelle and you're not from there. You would need ice magic to get through and since you can create any type of magic, you can go through it." Milo explained.

"Milo, even though your explanation is fit for a room of scholars," Kida slightly reprimanded her husband, "We must continue."

After one more long look from Milo, Kida continued, "So when Vanessa and Onarios died, they unintentionally destroyed their world. A giant hole was left where they once lived, so their bodies fell in the one where Vanessa had the slightest connection, and that was Atlantis, where her people were."

"As their bodies fell they crystallized together and created the most powerful source of Dreams and Magic, almost like creating another flame, but needed to be powered by the people, and not as raw of Magic as yours Phoebe."

"Well the crystal was so bright that the Drakons hair turned white and their eyes turned blue from seeing the Crystal, their wings had been ripped off long ago in shame, but every other dragon-like feature they possessed vanished and became human."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that the Crystal," Phoebe pointed at the one in Kida's hand, "is Vanessa and Onarios' corpses."

The girl slightly shuddered at the thought. "I think my childhood is now officially over. You guys were my favorite non-musical Disney movie, what are your tattoos their old blood too!" Phoebe shouted.

Kida was about to reply, but felt a slight pressure on her back, Milo's hand warning her not to answer that. Phoebe rocked her chair back and forth, as she wrapped herself around with her wings.

She then dropped the act she was putting on and told them, "You guys know I'm _joking_ right? I can be very sarcastic sometimes, and by the way blood, that is so cool!" She looked at Mickey and exclaimed, "Am I right?!"

"Um, sure Phoebe," Mickey said writing a mental check to not bring up this subject again. "Kida, not that I don't _like_ talking about this stuff, but can you please continue, we kind of have a _tight_ schedule to keep."

Catching the note of urgency in Mickey's voice, Kida replied, "Of course, so because of the power that was left in their bodies, we created and learned things and we even influenced the other races of humanity, by teaching them what the Crystal taught us."

"Hold up," Phoebe said waving her hands, "Then why did you," she pointed at Kida, "get summoned to be the host of the crystal and go all avatar state saved the world from the Fire Nation or whatever, and _I_ am the host of Magic alone, but you both Dreams and Magic? And you nearly died because of it. Can your big brain explain that Milo," Phoebe said as she turned to him.

"Well to explain all that we have to go back. First of all Vanessa wasn't the only child of the Drakons, they later had more, and well, she had a younger brother." Milo looked slyly at everyone and muttered to himself, "Pause for dramatic effect."

"And being her brother, he had the same capability to host the same sort of power. When the Drakons arrived to Atlantis, they dealt with many problems, but he rose to power and started the ruling dynasty that Kida is descended from. And that is why only the royal family can host the crystal, Kida is the many great-grandniece of Magic."

"Wow... Dang Kida, we might be related!" shouted Phoebe. Then she turned to Milo, "Hey, we're in-laws!"

Milo paled at the thought, "Oh, brother... Wait! you're a descendant of Magic?" Milo asked. Even Mickey turned in curiosity at Phoebe. and silently wondered, _So my theory might be correct. That can explain Hades' sudden interest in the girl._

"Well," Phoebe paused trying to think of how to explain, "when I was on the ship, Maleficent said the only way I could fully take Magic was because I was a descendant, like what you said, Milo, but I could do it for as long as I live since I'm also the many great grandchild of Dreams too."

Phoebe hesitated at what she said next, "And Hades confirmed Maleficent's suspicions. He said he's been searching for me since I was born. He never said _why_ , but he tried to convince the Villains that I wasn't who they were looking for, but it kinda hit a dead-end. Hades knows something that I don't, and I really hate it when someone knows something that I don't..." she drifted off and everyone else had a silent agreement to continue.

"So, now you know the ties between Atlantis and Magic and Dreams. As for the rest of the story of what happened to Magic," Mickey continued, "The essence of Magic and Dreams got released to every world, that is why you see them everywhere in every movie and in your world Phoebe, but the ones who have mastered them are few and none.

"A long time ago, when Walt Disney created Disney Studios, he found a way to connect all the portals to this land, so now even non-magical characters can come here." Mickey got up and gestured for Phoebe to follow.

He led her to the large ribbed windows. Outside you could see that the park was unusually empty, the park had been closed for several hours.

Mickey's eyes glowed with past memories as he gazed at his Kingdom, "He was never really a writer, more of a recorder, but he became one of my best friend, and he even created this place for all of us to live and coincide, as a gift you can say."

"Of course, there are its problems: strange cases of disappearances of guests, stolen items, explosions, things that none of your world can explain, but you get the picture."

"But when the guests are away, all the parks get suddenly much larger and exquisite, the park expands for us to live in. Many of us make friends from other realms, and some even fall in love, and this place is the only place they can live together."

"There are many laws, mostly governed by me, but we have an army, councils for every group. The Council of Magic is... well the magical defense of the Kingdom, but also a court, and a legislative body all rolled into a nice big cheesecake. "

Phoebe looked crossly at the mouse, "That analogy doesn't make sense, you know; you don't roll cheesecake," she argued.

"You got the analogy though, ok?"

Mickey had enough of the girl, too bad the night's not even over.

"Anyway, we make sure nothing goes awry, we are the peace keepers of every kingdom in every Disney Realm. _You_ are now the new leader of keeping the peace of the kingdom."

Mickey paused and as he finished the sentence, he realized something, "I won't have to clean up every Magic user's mess. I'll just stand in the side and nobody can blame me anymore."

"You know Mr. Mouse, it's getting really hard for me to like you," Phoebe bluntly told him.

"No you don't understand, in the council, for a position of leadership, we hold a sort of Olympics to see who is the most powerful, we don't do elections... those are silly..." Mickey Mouse insisted.

"A tournament you mean?" Phoebe guessed.

"Precisely, a sort of March Magic if you will-"

"You people have a twisted sense of plagiarism, don't you?" the girl interrupted.

"I'm ignoring that comment, Phoebe, but now that you have come, there is no question to who the new leader is and you will immediately start this very morning as the new Council Leader!" Mickey said too enthusiastically for Phoebe's taste.

"Yay, rules..." Phoebe half-heartedly exclaimed.

Noticing the girl's slight hesitation, Mickey asked, "What? Isn't this exciting?"

"If you mean exciting, you mean more power that is getting thrusting upon you!?" Phoebe took a deep breath and continued, "It's not that I'm not flattered, Mr. Mouse, it's just this is so much to take in, I'm only fifteen-"

Mickey stopped her, "And since when has age stopped anyone? Hmm?" His eyes had that spark in them, as his smile widened.

"This is a place that celebrates childhood," he pointed out the window to the Carousel, "here children can let their imagination run wild and pretend just for a moment that life can be so much more... magical. After all wasn't it Walt Disney himself that said 'Adults are just grownup kids?' "

Phoebe didn't answer she just continued to look out the window at Fantasyland and sighed.

"You know Phoebe," Mickey said suddenly, "that's why we need a child to lead. Someone with new ideas to patch things up with everyone both evil and benign. Someone who has enough candor to call someone out. I can't lead this Council forever, some claim I'm abusing the power from the council and the Magic Kingdom."

"If I am to get a successor on that Council I need someone who I can trust and who better than someone who needs training regardless of what she chooses." he paused, "So Phoebe what do you say?"

"Why are you trying to give me a big explanation when you know I'm going to say yes?" Phoebe said as she slouched on the window sill, surprising the Mouse.

Mickey too leaned on the sill and sighed in defeat, "Is this how you raise a kid? Because wow, I do not want to be a dad anymore."

Phoebe laughed at his comment, "Nah, my parents just got lucky, but you could get even luckier," she said coyly.

"So, Master," Phoebe snidely stated, and bowed slightly, "Do you think I'm ready to handle the big dogs at the Council, cuz I think after this extremely long part three explanation, that I'm practically ready."

Mickey laughed and then seriously said, "No."

"Wait what?" Phoebe said having been caught off guard.

"What I use sarcasm once, and the whole world hates me!" Mickey exclaimed.

Phoebe smirked, "You know Mr. Mouse, this seems to be the start of a beautiful apprenticeship."

Both teacher and pupil returned to Milo and Kida and together, all four of them walked out to the Grand Hall and out to the hallway.

The group proceeded to a painting round the corner of the many other passages, but this one was a dead end. Unlike the rest of the hallways, there was only one painting adorning this particular hallway.

It was a painting of the Sorcerer's Hat.

Phoebe looked at the painting curiously. "Mr. Mouse, if all these paintings go to a certain location, where does this one lead?"

Instead of Mickey answering, Milo saved him the trouble. "The Council of Magic doesn't meet in some broom closet, it meets in a place where all dimensions cross, like lay lines, but for dimensions. Only real Magic users can go in there." He said forlornly.

"I myself can't go in there, but Kida because of her bloodline, and whoever the Council summons for a witness of a crime, or to ask for a request can enter."

"Well, that's terrible," Phoebe said. She then pointed at him and laughed. "Glad I'm not you." Seeing that he was not laughing like she expected she said, "It's like you people don't know me, jeez!"

"You know I don't know you right?" Milo replied. To think after all he had gone through and even becoming a king, one would think he would gain respect from one girl!

"Oh detail, shmeetails, but you must know my sarcasm can get very terrible," Phoebe warned.

"Milo," Kida said, and put a hand on his shoulder. "She is merely teasing you." Kida then turned to Phoebe and scolded her, "You are funny Phoebe, but he's _mine_ , and only I can mock him. When you find a boy; tease him and _not_ my husband."

Phoebe slightly shrunk back, "Fine Kida, but good luck finding a guy that won't get on my nerves first."

Kida chuckled. "I killed the past three boyfriends I had, don't worry there will be many to get on your nerves."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe whispered to the Queen. Another part of my childhood died. Good-bye, parting is such sweet sorrow

"I am quite certain that I am, I don't think anyone can survive a spear through the neck." Kida paused, "Especially two of them."

Phoebe refused to make eye contact with her, "Well, okay then…" The two relatives then stepped into the painting.

As soon as the girls left, the mouse turned to Kida's husband, "Milo," Mickey said while snapping a scroll into his hands.

"Make sure you give Donald these instructions, and send the note to Yen Sid to actually arrive on time, the sun is rising. Oh and before I go did you bring the coffee patches?"

"Oh yes," Milo said pulling them out of his backpack. It was rare for him to leave home without his pack since his first adventure.

"Mrs. Robinson sent me some, saying something about how the world would need them on the first of November, year 2013. A little descriptive, don't you think?"

Mickey shrugged, "Eh time travelers always have a little bit of a "timey wimey" problem as they call it. One strange man said this to me while waving an interesting wand claiming something about... I don't know Cyberbots. I couldn't tell through that thick accent he had, but anyway, thank her for me. Phoebe is about to crash any second now, and I don't want a big scene like the last meeting."

Mickey shuddered at the thought of _another_ "my (insert magical object) is more powerful than yours" battle. They had to remodel the entire Council room, but thankfully that enabled him to finally put his own creative input.

"Thanks, pal. I don't know what I would do without ya'." Mickey exclaimed.

"Don't mention it, speaking gibberish is my forte. But a word of warning."

Milo crouched down to Mickey's level and whispered, "Phoebe might react badly with the Villains in the room. A small detail we probably should have told her."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Mickey realized that Phoebe was still very unstable with her emotions and anything could happen!

"MILO REMAIN CALM!" Mickey shouted as he pulled on the edge of Milo's toga and then ran into the Council Room to make sure Phoebe would stay in control.

As he ran into the painting, his surroundings changed drastically from a small hallway to a large circular room. The room, if you could call it a room, was abstract and circular. There was thrones seating all sort of characters from every film of Disney that had Magic in their realm. You could see which realm each person belonged to because right behind their thrones was a portal to their world. Scenes of everyday life was apparent in each portal, but only the people in the room could see them.

Not everyone was allowed to leave their realms except by consent from their leaders. Mostly the more famous people of each realm could come into the Disney Parks.

All eyes were focused on the girl who was starting to glow, her wings outstretched in pride, hands on hips looking at all the people present.

No one paid any attention to the mouse king running into the Council Room.

* * *

Phoebe walked around the room, Kida was with the girl every step of the way acting as a guide to her. The girl paused in front of every chair, giving a small greeting to everyone, except for the Villains that were present at the earlier events of the Jolly Roger.

The people present from each realm were as followed: Tinker Bell from Neverland, Clopin, Genie(he fights for this seat with Jafar, but he was occupied at the moment), the Blue Fairy, the Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel, Mama Odie, Tia Dalma, the Witch from Brave, The Evil Queen, Cinderella's Fairy God Mother, Maleficent, King Triton(he fights with Ursula for this seat), Pocahontas, Hades(his realm needed a representative and before Hercules could argue he immediately signed on), Rafiki, Yzma, Merlin, Elsa, Jack Skellington(he insisted that he should be the representative since he's the Pumpkin King), Mushu, Cheshire Cat, Dallben, Sour Bill(long story that one), *Benjamin Franklin, Grand Pabbie, Miss Eglantine Price, Tanana, Jadis the White Witch, *Nimue, the Wood Sprite from Fantasia, Presto DiGiotagione's bunny, and Madame Leota(she never leaves the Haunted Mansion, but council meetings were an exception).

Kida left to her throne and gave Phoebe an encouraging look from across the room, and mouthed the words, "go on."

As Phoebe walked to the last throne next to Mickey's throne, well now hers, she noticed one empty seat. A throne decorated with stars and dark blue cushions. The seat was bare and no portal stood behind it. The sight left Phoebe puzzled, but she proceeded to the center of the room anyway.

The ceiling was quite an unusual one, for there on top of the entire "room" was a large clear reflective mirror, but it was what was in the mirror that intrigued Phoebe. In of the corner of the large mirror was a large sleeping green and blue-ish face- more of a mask really.

The center of the room had a mosaic of the sorcerer's hat, a recurring theme Phoebe thought, but as she stepped on it, the scene changed into that of two eagle wings, surrounded by a blue glow.

A collective gasped echoed in the room as the mosaic changed. All eyes were centered on Phoebe who suddenly felt very embarrassed. Her wings shook, and without thinking, Phoebe put on a brave face, and put her hands on her hips and addressed the people, "Well sorry I changed your mosaic, but I must say, it was rather boring wasn't it? I just thought that you people needed a change of scenery."

Elsa slowly shook her head, trying to warn the girl from doing anything rash, by shaking her head and making a motion of putting on gloves to her hands, but Phoebe ignored it.

"Hey y'all, my name is Phoebe, and from what everyone has been telling me, it looks like I'm the new head honcho here. I know some of you are thinking, who is that gorgeous girl speaking to us, but to answer your question, I already did. But what I didn't tell you is that I'm the new Magic."

Phoebe pointed an accusing finger at Maleficent, who was giving her a rather impressive stink eye, "This lady right here, kidnapped me last night, and many other kids from their own homes in a small town in Texas. With the help from few people here in this Council tonight."

During Phoebe's speech, Mickey Mouse had ran into the room. When he heard what the girl was saying he suddenly felt guilty for not telling her to let him speak first or not to do anything stupid.

Mickey frantically rushed toward the girl and was about to pull on her dress when suddenly Phoebe said, "Excuse me y'all but it seems it's time for me to go to bed," as soon as the last word left her mouth, the girl fell on the floor exhausted, finally getting some rest after her long, long day.

Phoebe slept on the cold floor of the room, finding the polished marble to be quite comfortable.

"Sure," she muttered in her sleep to no one in particular, "Of course I'll run away with you and live in your gingerbread castle, where we'll do nothing but kiss and eat a whole bunch until we get fat and die."

The girl continued to talk in her sleep, unaware of Mickey's presence near her. After a few minutes, words started echoing in the girl's ears:

"Mickey, what is going on?! Who is that poor girl?" Merlin asked.

Tia Dalma said, "Dis girl is dangerous. What she bring only be an end to what we 'old dear."

Maleficent sneered, "Is this who Magic has chosen, I am sorely disappointed. WE shouldn't make her the new leader."

"Bah, her a leader," King Triton exclaimed, "What was Magic thinking in someone crazy."

"Hey your Majesty, something wrong with crazy people? huh?" Clopin asked, he then pulled out his puppet which he made to say, "Clopin, you are crazy."

Clopin replied to his puppet, "How dare you call me crazy, you stupid puppet." The Gypsy King got out a stick and started beating his puppet repeatedly with it.

The Blue Fairy tried in vain to calm the crowd, "Please if you will just listen, the girl is tired," but everyone just kept arguing.

The fairy knew all about Phoebe, she _is_ her fairy god mother, but nothing could convince the senators to try to be reasonable, so she appeared next to Mickey Mouse and her godchild.

When she appeared next to Phoebe, Mickey was just putting a coffee patch on the girl.

The Blue Fairy peculiarly looked at the scene unfolding, "Your Majesty, do you find that this is a good idea? The girl has been without sleep for a good twenty-four hours."

Mickey nodded, "I know, but she needs to be awake for just another hour to put this mess behind us. Hopefully we can make the Council see that she has to lead this joint."

Phoebe started to twitch, the coffee patch was clearly working. She groggily sat up looking confused at the room of arguing people. "Don't worry guys, just put the hay in the apple and eat the candle."

Phoebe shook her head as she suddenly felt energy come back into her aching body and her mind started to become clearer, "Why do I feel like I can run ten miles in two seconds?"

"That's the coffee patch. What you're feeling is nothing, I put on ten coffee patches my first time, you should have seen me that one time in Helsinki when I first used it. Now get up," commanded Mickey, changing the subject.

"I don't want to make your first impression anymore worse."

With the help from the Blue Fairy, Phoebe stood up and kicked off the heels she was wearing, her shoes were killing her; why Vanessa gave her very high heels, she didn't know, but it might have something to do with her height. Phoebe left the pumps on the mosaic and was led by the fairy to Mickey's throne.

As the girl sat down, she touched the arm of the throne, and like the mosaic before, the throne changed from gold to silver, and the cushions turned from red to blue. Phoebe silently felt excited for being able to change things, and wondered what else her powers could do. But the moment was short-lived as she gazed at the faces of the other council members, and they did not look happy.

When Phoebe had spoken earlier she was rambling the thoughts in her head and not acting accordingly, one of the effects of not getting good sleep. So now the girl had to deal with the consequences and face the fury of the most powerful magicians, sorcerers, witches, gods, fairies, and kings.

And it's only seven in the morning.

Going back into reality, Phoebe squirmed in her chair and wanted to leave the room, but she knew she had to face the music. Mickey Mouse stood in front of Phoebe's throne, which was slightly higher than everyone else's.

Mickey silenced the chatter of the Council with one small grunt. "Greetings everyone, and welcome to the mandatory meeting. I... I am so glad that all of you could be here."

"Now the reason you are all here is because if you haven't noticed, we have a new Council leader." Mickey pointed at Phoebe who was sitting on his old throne.

The winged girl gave a half-hearted wave to the council

"Phoebe has been chosen as Magic and from henceforth I will no longer be a part of the Council. Any decisions this council will make, will be on her shoulders. Including everything that the position entails."

The news was not taken well as the members of the council started yelling and this time sounds of energy was being released. Pocahontas' throne erupted into a mini tornado, Mama Odie started to bang her club on her throne which released many sparks of light, the White Witch's throne gained a few more icicles, and so much more magic was released in the Council Room, leaving Phoebe even more uncomfortable.

Mickey once again tried to calm the room, but this time was not the one to silence the room, but the sorcerer that appeared right next to the mouse.

Yen Sid.

Dressed in his dark blue robes, Yen Sid towered over his apprentice, his long beard, and disapproving eyes stared down everyone who was making a ruckus.

His gaze lingered a bit on the Blue Fairy, both seemed to have a short conversation with just a mere glance, but his eyes moved on to the girl he was here to defend.

Phoebe stared into Yen Sid's wise gray eyes, that seemed to greet her, but also encouraged the girl to sit straighter in her seat.

The Enchantress bowed her head slightly, "Master, it is good to see you again. What brings you to the Council meetings? You are not quite known for showing up, or even showing up late, why make an appearance now?"

Yen Sid slightly chuckled, his gaze softening, "Now Enchantress, you know a wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to," he looked down at his former apprentice, "Mickey has learned that statement quite well."

Mickey looked away slightly and joined Phoebe by standing beside her seat. He lightly whispered into the girl's ear, "Do not make any comment, Yen Sid always has a plan." Phoebe heard his voice speak heavy with experience and complied for once.

The sorcerer continued on, "Now the reason I am here is to welcome the new Magic. Many of you do not deem it wise to let the girl take her rightful place, but have not some of us been having trouble taking their place here?"

Yen Sid turned to Tia Dalma, "Do we not consider your world full of heathens and unruly, but you still represent your world."

Tia Dalma gave the sorcerer a long steely gaze; trying very hard not yell at him in French.

Yen Sid spun on his heel and turned around to a large blue humanoid, "Even you Genie, Jafar is much more entitled for your role, but you share it with him, is it not right for this girl to take her place?"

Genie put an offended hand to his chest, but Yen Sid ignored it as he continued to call every council member out.

All the people that he pointed at suddenly felt a little guilty, except Tia Dalma, Phoebe could feel her hateful gaze, but the girl ignored it.

Yet eventually the sorcerer's voice started softening, "I know it seems a lot to take in an inexperienced teenager, but didn't she deal with quite a sticky situation today? which she dealt flawlessly?"

Yen Sid walked abruptly to Maleficent's throne. Their eyes locked into an intense staring contest as the sorcerer spoke, "I'm sure all of you have seen the great _test_ Maleficent prepared the girl for, so doesn't it seem wise to let the girl rule?"

The council was full of side chatter as the gossip of Phoebe's adventure spread. Aladdin had told Genie as soon as he arrived back at the parks, and in turn Genie spread the word, of course in his way. It seems that after all these years, the djinn was still proud of his former master; and his best friend.

Yen Sid blinked, Maleficent's dragon eyes always beat him but nevertheless it was his dying wish for her to lose. "Mistress, thank you so much for giving the test for Phoebe."

Both magic users locked gazes, there was indeed a long back story to this rivalry, one that has spanned for several millennia, and continued to this day.

"It is exactly what the girl needed to prove herself. Why if it wasn't for that I don't know what could show on such short notice, to show the girl's great potential."

Phoebe could see the anger emanating from Maleficent at Yen Sid's words. The girl understood that the dark fairy knew she had made a mistake telling Phoebe too much, so now Maleficent would have to bide her time and wait before anything drastic. For now Phoebe would be safe.

Well until later on.

"Now if it would please the Council," Yen Sid walked with hands behind his back and eyes closed as he trekked his familiar path around the council. "I myself will train the girl in the ways of Magic, and under the careful guidance of Mickey and the Blue Fairy, Phoebe will prove to be a great apprentice," Yen Sid announced.

Maleficent rose from her throne and addressed the council, she lifted her staff and pointed it accusingly at Phoebe "A moment, Yen Sid, if the girl is to be trained in the ways of Magic, fully. Shouldn't she be trained to learn all fields of Magic including Dark?"

Phoebe felt cold under the fairy's gaze, but her words cut like ice. She had a point, eventually Phoebe would have to come to terms to the full extents of Magic. Dark magic may be off limits for all people, but for Magic?

Another disconcerting thought entered the girl's thoughts: _If dark magic had affected Vanessa so strongly, what would it do for her?_

But thankfully Yen Sid coolly replied, "Of course Maleficent, also she should learn elemental, illusions, potions, voodoo, and the likes. And I am confident," Yen Sid said looking straight into the Mistress of All Evil's eyes, his gaze hardening even more, "That all of you will supervise this girl's progress. I hope that she will master all types of Magic and learn to surpass all of you, unlike the original Magic; a fact that led to her downfall."

Silence fell upon the council room, no one bothered to question Yen Sid's authority and wisdom. Unlike the rest of them they did not know Magic as well as he did, and no one chose to question him, so the council was unanimous. Even Maleficent agreed but Phoebe knew there was an ulterior motive, but she would ask her teachers about it after this meeting was over.

Even though this was a Council, full power rested on Phoebe's shoulders, any decision she made went through… Well unless the two-thirds of the council was against her. Then it would go for the majority.

The perks for the leader of this particular council was, she could choose to give out wishes to any person who she deemed worthy, and she could choose to take the throne of the parks, as long as the current ruler decides to step down.

The new Magic stood up from her elevated throne, something just wasn't right about the way this room looked. For one thing, when she herself had stood at the center, she felt puny and insignificant, the thrones towered over her like she was Percy Jackson standing in front of the Greek Pantheon.

So how would others come in here with less power feel? And... hey, doesn't she have a grand bonafide new way to do anything she wanted? Including transfiguration?

If she was to takeover this joint, who's to say she shouldn't do any redecorating? so she raised a glowing hand and pointed it at the Magic Mirror, waking him in the process. "How now Magic what sorcery are you up to now?"

Phoebe smirked at the Magic Mirror, "Oh you that wasn't even a real rhyme, just give me some time."

A beam of light went out of the winged girl's hand, the mirror reflected it and the entire room turned into that of a courtroom, with each throne pushed closer together and turned to regular chairs, each council member's chair was now up raised with a tapestry hanging in front of where they represent, but their portals still behind each chair.

Phoebe sat at the head of the semicircle with her crest shining underneath her raised chair. To the girl this looked like the Ministry of Magic, and she guessed this kind of was it, but the Disney version... Well with her as the new "Minister of Magic" they would have to get used to her wacky creativity.

Even if she did copy a few things.

The teenage girl finally spoke as the new official leader of the Council. Her voice did not hesitate or whisper, Phoebe's voice was loud and authoritative, very unlike the normally shy girl. "Welcome one and all to the Council of Magic. Yen Sid thank you for speaking on my behalf, I know I seem like the most unlikely of candidates, but I hope that I can prove you wrong."

Phoebe paused, "Although there are few here that supported me from the beginning," she looked at Maleficent and Hades as she said this.

Hades merely grumbled, "Touché, angel, touché."

Maleficent refused to make eye contact.

"But anyway, I am so glad that you can all welcome me here, but as you can see I know so little about your world, and I hope I can adapt quickly. So for now I will not try to make any changes to this place, since I don't really know what this position can do... but nevertheless I will do my best.

"Oh, I also want to try to make these meetings about every two weeks though instead of a month, cuz, the needs of everyone should be taken care of, and I need to adapt to this new lifestyle and yes I am human."

The girl had noticed everyone staring at her angel wings, "Oh, yeah. This is the mark Magic gave me, and I want it to stick."

"Oh by the way I may have accidentally… you know" Phoebe started twiddling her fingers, "given Claude Frollo wings- so Clopin, I am so sorry, but in my defense I didn't know what was happening either." Phoebe's voice turned to sarcasm once more, something that was not amusing the Gypsy King.

"And to ensure my loyalty for the good of the Council I, Magic," Phoebe's eyes started to glow blue once again. "I pledge myself to the King of the Magic Kingdom, and will help enforce any action that should be taken by his command. If I am ever needed for assistance may I always be there to help him. And I pledge to do my best in ruling this council and to make sure the law is fair and balanced, and may I help unite the sides of good and evil, Magic and not."

As Phoebe finished her speech, she suddenly felt a gavel appear in her hand. She looked up confused and noticed Genie winking at her, "Well I guess this means meeting dismissed." As soon as the gavel hit the wood in front of her, mostly everyone disappeared be it in a puff of smoke, flowers, bright lights, and even streamers, save for Yen Sid, Mickey, the Blue Fairy, Elsa, Kida, and Tia Dalma.

Yen Sid turned to Tia Dalma, surprised that she had lingered, "Dalma, what purpose do you have here? You were not asked to stay." his voice wasn't loud at all, but you could hear the contained rage behind it.

"I just want you to know, that even though I voted for da' girl, I do not wish she stay. So girl," the former sea goddess stared down the girl, "it be best if you stay away from me and my world, beware that world you enter for a curse awaits someone you love, beware the gods of sea and sky, and beware the dreams of dragons and masquerades."

Before any of the remaining council members could speak, Tia Dalma disappeared, leaving a pile of crabs in her stead.

"Well that was original," Phoebe muttered, looking at the crabs crawling to the portal to the world of Little Mermaid.

"Do not listen to a word Calypso says, she is merely jealous of your power and position, she hates that you have taken her place," the Blue Fairy explained, her wand waving sympathetically to her godchild.

"What do you mean by that? By being Magic?" Phoebe asked confused, looking around the group of people waiting for them to answer her question.

"Another time, we have other matters to discuss," Yen Sid replied.

Phoebe mentally put a note in her head to ask Yen Sid later about Tia Dalma's comment. "Ok, Yen Sid, but what was all that about?!" the girl angrily shouted at the sorcerer, pointing an accusing finger, her wings bristling. "Why did you defend Maleficent like that?! You and I both know she didn't do that as a test!"

"Phoebe," the Blue Fairy looked kindly at her, "Everything we do, we have always done for your benefit." She gestured to the remaining people in the room, "These people have supported you from the beginning, and they will fight for you." And I made a promise which I intend to keep, was what the Blue Fairy wanted to say, but she had promised her parents that she wouldn't tell her until she turned sixteen.

"Maleficent has been starting to gather a strong force in the realms of Disney. Her actions have been becoming more and more elaborate, but it seems she has been waiting for you child. I'm afraid you will have to be under constant supervision until Maleficent and her followers lose confidence." Yen Sid's deep voice stated.

"You see Phoebe," Elsa put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "There have been strange sightings throughout the Parks of strange happenings and even in other realms of Disney. Like just last week one of my citizens was killed by a snake, and another was found dead with nothing wrong with her, but the look of horror on her face. In other words the Villains are coming into the realms that they don't belong-"

Mickey finished for the Snow Queen, "And some of the council members are okay with this; even though each member is powerful in their own right. They are still weak compared to the most powerful villains i.e. a genie, a god, and a dragon fey."

"Threatening can go a long way and because of it some of the members have remained silent and do not ask for any help at all. All they do now is follow whatever the Villain's say, and their realm is left alone. As we speak the takeover of all the Realms is happening."

"And we need someone who can cross the realms." The mouse coughed sarcastically, "Legally... to take care of these problems. Maybe with you Phoebe we can finally get rid of the Villain's intervention. You now have power and authority to kick them out, and gather evidence of all the crimes they are committing and stop the takeover of the Parks." Mickey finished, looking straight into Phoebe's bright green eyes.

"Wait… You want me to… to go… and try to solve all these little crimes?!" Realization hit Phoebe as she realized what this new job entails.

Adventure. Just like she had always dreamed. And not just in any place, but the Realms of Disney. There has got be a dark side to this. But Phoebe pushed that thought aside.

"Actually that sounds like a lot of fun, but don't you think, I would need a partner- a- a guide for this? Hey does that mean I could bring along my sister? She would dig this!" The girl looked excitedly at the group of magic users.

Elsa light-heartedly laughed, "I would definitely want to go on an adventure with my sister as well." The Snow Queen looked at the rest of the group. "I don't see any harm in her bringing her sister to know, plus it would help having a cover to stop your parents snooping in where she goes every day."

The group nodded in agreement, except for the fairy. "Wait," the Blue Fairy's voice cut in, her blue eyes stared into Phoebe's. "You have a sister?"

Phoebe frowned, "Uh yeah… Why is something wrong about having one?" The girl's answer unnerved the fairy, but she replied.

"Oh, nothing, just interesting…" her voice getting quieter with each word.

Mickey cut in, "About the companions, you see the perfect companion or partner for you would be Dreams, as he has the power that could seal the borders and make sure that the Villains don't try to change time! but he's still out there, and he's destined to fall in love with you."

"So I've heard," Phoebe muttered. "But why does Dreams have so much power? I thought Magic was the big cheese here?"

Yen Sid sighed, "Unlike you Phoebe, Dreams can be creative and find hope and laughter, Magic makes it come into reality something that Mickey mastered. Making him perfect to rule the Magic Kingdom. Although," Yen Sid smiled softly at the girl, "you can take it any time you want, or choose someone to take the role of king-man-ship."

Phoebe physically flinched, "What?! I don't want that! Too much power will drive me INSANE! Did Aladdin and Hercules not tell you what I did?" Phoebe yelled.

Mickey waved his hand in a scoffing manner, "But these are all normal symptoms of too much Magic. How do you think Vanessa felt when she was exposed-course she was a baby, but the effects lasted all the way until her death. Through training, you will be able to handle all types of Magic that builds up in you, although it would be much easier with Dreams around," Mickey drifted off into silence.

"You see," Kida turned to Phoebe, "Dreams can take your excess Magic and create his own imagination or whatever he wants to create or do, he can do any form of art which is quite impressive if you think about." she drifted off then got regained her thoughts and continued, "And Dreams in turn can have you focus even more and create the most powerful Magic of all-"

"Don't say it." Phoebe said finally catching onto what she was implying.

"What's so wrong with-" Elsa was interrupted by Phoebe once again saying:

"Don't."

"It's a serious question, Phoebe, why do you not like the concept of-"

"Stahp."

"Love," the Blue Fairy finished.

"Oh, lalalalalala. Can't hear you." the winged girl yelled covering her ears and walking in circles.

Everyone stared confused at Phoebe's reaction, "Look I like you guys, but who on earth," she looked at Kida, "okay and under the sea, would fall for all this." Phoebe gestured to her entire body.

"Phoebe you're only fifteen, we don't want to put any pressure on you, just saying, you can't choose _who_ Dreams will be, not like Vanessa did, you will actually have to find him, or him find you." Mickey finished.

"Gah Lee what is it with this place and love. I frankly hope my love story will be long and complicated, filled with lots of cool musical numbers and everything."

"Oh you are going to get just that," The Blue Fairy said to herself, clearly she was remembering the night Phoebe was born and turned mortal. The fairy didn't have the heart to tell her about the arranged marriage, and thankfully Yen Sid hadn't mentioned anything either. Blue never told anyone else, but him, he is her father after all.

When Yen Sid first came into contact with Magic, many eons ago, he had tried a few spells, but Magic manifested very well with her and she turned her into the Blue Fairy, the most powerful light fairy in the world, her equal was Maleficent.

She found that out the hard way when she had fought with her years earlier for leading the council. One year when Mickey did not want to be the leader of the Council, so the stakes were raised for everyone competing.

As Maleficent and the Blue Fairy battled in the finals, Blue could not stop the dark fairy in her dragon form. Maleficent nearly killed her if it wasn't for her father, and since then Maleficent had never shown her the same respect.

Back in reality, Phoebe looked at the kind gaze that the group gave her and said, "Why does it seem like I know you people? Please don't lie to me, I think I've been kept in the dark for a while."

The Blue Fairy and Yen Sid shared a look, "I'm sorry Phoebe, but we are not at liberty to say, at least not yet. For now," Blue continued, "you will have to wait patiently and train accordingly."

Phoebe yawned, "Okay fine I can wait, but I am so tired right now, I think I'll fall asleep again on this really comfortable floor," the coffee patch was starting to wear off.

The group laughed at Phoebe's comment. "Oh wait, where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, "Mickey exclaimed twiddling his thumbs, "Since you, ahem… destroyed your last bedroom, I'll get you another one and I'll even send some servants to help you remove that very tight dress" he noticed Phoebe pulling at the corset as he spoke.

"Well I must go, Milo must be told the news of what happened tonight, good morning everyone," Kida said, looking at the time above Phoebe's seat, that the girl had just added. Kida proceeded to her seat and went into the world behind it and disappeared.

As soon as Kida left, Phoebe realized something, "WAIT! My parents and my sister don't even know I'm gone. DO YOU KNOW HOW PROTECTIVE MY PARENTS ARE?! ESPECIALLY MY MOTHER!"

"If you don't mind the sound of my ear drums being broken Phoebe," Yen Sid said holding his head, "When Aladdin and Hercules told me of your arrival, I personally left a note from you that says you had a group project to do with that friend Kaitlyn. Also they 'forgot' that Kaitlyn's parents picked you up this morning at six and will return you home tonight at seven."

"You, my dear, Yen Sid, are ahead of the power curve." Phoebe sighed in relief. "Oh by the way, can you guys thank Aladdin and Hercules for saving me, because I haven't seen them since… well you know.." the girl drifted off thinking of the night's previous events that she had lived through.

When Frollo had changed form, Phoebe wondered if he was cured of his 'hellfire' disease, something she would have to ask Yen Sid about. The experience with that fire was more macabre than she thought. If that flame was what caused the judge's insanity, she wondered what else it was capable of. Though hopefully the girl would never know its full extent.

Yet it seemed that it was not only the judge's behavior that scared Phoebe, it seemed that Maleficent was indeed planning something, and it looked like these plans involved the girl, and her mysterious son she kept mentioning, hopefully Mickey and Yen Sid would put a stop to them. But she was not the only strange character.

Hades.

He knew too much about Phoebe, and he had Anthony under servitude. Whether it was forced or not, Phoebe was determined to find out and wondered if the god was the reason of Anthony's involvement with Maleficent. But all of this was a matter for another time, so the winged girl said good-bye to the remaining council members and followed Mickey to her new guest bedroom.

* * *

Her bedroom apparently was not just a guest room it was a room right next to Mickey and Minnie's own room. When the girl walked through the door looking around at the plush gold carpet accented with blue roses, the high-vaulted ceiling with a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, she knew it was more than just a guest room.

The huge windows in the room had a view of all of Main Street U.S.A, and another smaller window facing Fantasy land, with royal blue curtains around the windows. An armoire and a chair which were both white, was near another open door leading to a small library with walls lining with books.

So yeah, you could say that Mickey was being very nice.

"Um, Mr. Mouse, this is a very nice room and all-way nicer than my own," Phoebe commented on the room still looking at it in wonder.

"Oh Phoebe if you haven't noticed yet, my wife is a very generous person," Mickey explained, "And this room is one of two that was built for our kids, this is our daughter's room the other is our son's room."

Phoebe curiously turned around and faced the small king, "Wait if this was one of your kid's rooms, then why are there no toys or nursery items? And how do you know you'll only have a daughter and a son?"

Mickey hesitated before answering, "Well to answer your first question, me and Minnie will have our child live with us the first few years before they move in, so that way we won't have to come into their room every hour. For the second question, you see, the Fates recommended to build two rooms for our heirs, and we learned long ago not to question their advice."

"Oh-kay, so you always listen to the Fates? Are they the ones from Hercules?"

"Not always, but we always find out the hard way if we don't, and yes they are. You see they are the most powerful beings, and we are very afraid of what they can do to our destinies. Let's just say some things are the way they are because of certain people's actions. They are the ones who weave the destinies for all the Realms," Mickey replied a little sheepishly.

Not wanting to question the mouse further about his relationship with the Fates, Phoebe changed the subject. "Well I can't thank you enough, but after tonight I will have to decline your offer."

"What do you mean by that Phoebe?" questioned Mickey. _What don't you like the nice room and everything?_

"Look I don't want to impose on you, after all I am a guest, but I..." Phoebe drifted off thinking of a good excuse to get out of living under the watchful eye of her new teacher.

Then a thought entered the girl's head and she finished, "I… I don't want to show everyone around the kingdom that I am deeply loyal to you, I want them to see I can make friends with different people, not just Magic folks, but muggles."

 _What's a muggle?_ Mickey thought, but he quickly shook off the thought and realized that his student was making a good decision and not a rash one, so he nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, I consent to your plan. You see Phoebe it is possible for you to speak logically!" Mickey said, not noticing the look of relief Phoebe had, he mistook it for thanks.

"Hey I am a very logical person you can't dispute that! How else did you think I escaped that pirate ship unscathed?"

"Yeah if you call fainting and nearly dying to be unscathed," Mickey sarcastically said. The girl crossed her arms as if she was saying, really?

"Anyway, you want a new place to stay fine, so this is what you're going to have to do. Tomorrow find someone willing to take you in; someone who isn't skilled in Magic, but knows enough about it." Mickey sat in the white chair of Phoebe's room, having a very serious thinking pose.

As he sat in thought, an idea struck Mickey, "Hey here's a thought why don't tomorrow you go meet some of the citizens of the Disney Realms." Mickey clapped his hands in excitement thinking of how much easier it would be for Phoebe to integrate in this world by her experience she would have.

Mickey then had another suggestion, "Why don't when you wake up at say three o'clock tomorrow, so that you can head to Tiana's restaurant for a late lunch. You see its one of the only places that all characters can cross into, and you will be able to see all ranges of characters there ranging from princesses to sidekicks to heroes to villains, and maybe you can gain some new friendships, and get used to this world."

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Mouse," Phoebe replied happily. Finally she'd have a chance to test her own powers! but right now she needed sleep.

So the girl lead Mickey out the door and whispered a good night. As soon as he was gone, Phoebe started to undress, finding wings harder to deal with than she first thought. But as the girl made a move to remove the tight corset, she realized that it wasn't coming off! Here she was the most powerful girl in the cosmos and couldn't take off a corset.

"Oh well," she muttered, "time for Plan B," and with that final word Phoebe ripped of the corset; Magic did have its advantages. At least the girls had managed to keep the dress intact, that was something she could be proud of, even if the corset could no longer be used.

Phoebe then proceeded to the armoire in the room and found a simple white nightgown to put on. After putting it on, the winged girl settled into her comfortable bed. Although as she pulled the blanket over her, she dealt with yet another problem.

Her wings.

Every position the girl tried, bothered her new limbs, but when she laid on her stomach, Phoebe found it much more applicable.

When the girls started to drift off to sleep, a spasm made her wings stick straight out, making the blanket fall off the bed. As she reached to grab the blanket, Phoebe tried once again to find another comfortable position.

It was certainly going to be a long night for Phoebe.

* * *

 **Hello so about putting in Nimue- Sorry but spoilers for Once Upon A Time, but I deemed it appropriate since she was the first real Dark One and Rumpelstiltskin will come up later in the story but not as a Council member. Now for ol' Mr. 100 dollar bill, well if one has ever gone to Liberty Square in Magic Kingdom or Disneyland, American History is quite important to the Parks.**

 **Any other comments or questions or reviews you can PM me about it.**

 **Hunky-Dory out!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

 **A/N: Another long chapter, hope y'all enjoy! I don't own any characters of Disney, nor have I ever claimed to. And please R &R!**

 **"You can't destroy who people are without destroying who they were." - The Butterfly Effect**

* * *

The Mistress Of All Evil appeared into her decrepit castle in a blaze of green fire. Her pets once noticing the enraged face of their Mistress ran to and fro, very few being able to dodge the electric power emitting from Maleficent's staff. Even Diablo, her ever present companion, chose not to get close to his mistress and hid in his little hooch about thirty feet on top of the fairy's throne.

This was certainly going to be a long night for her.

Maleficent rested on her throne, her staff resting at last against the arm of her throne. The lady's rage was barely contained as she thought about the day's events, as she gazed at the giant bonfire down below her.

For one thing, she hated being out done, especially by sorcerers, but by a human girl? One that she herself captured and turned-the very child she had hunted after for the last sixteen years... disappear once she had her in her grasp.

It was true, the girl was exceedingly clever, but something wasn't adding up. How in all of the powers of Darkness did Phoebe pass detection for the past fifteen years? Especially if the girl had not drunk the last two drops of the mortal potion.

Ah, yes a more peculiar aspect was: what did by not drinking the two drops did she gain? Hercules kept his strength, but what of Phoebe? Surely there had to be something that Maleficent was over thinking.

Of course! the girl could see them! she had gained the ability to see through the Mist, how else could a mere mortal see them! Hmm, now what could the other gift be?

A portly little lizard-like minion interrupted Maleficent's thoughts; his gravelly voice stumbled over his words, "Uh... y-y-your M-m-magnificence."

Maleficent, suddenly sat up from her throne, her back rigid with purpose, "WHAT?!" Her voice boomed across the room, and her minion cowered onto his knees into a defensive position.

"I... I.. r-received a-a letter... from the boy," the minion cried in between sobs, as he shakily held out a letter with a familiar red seal.

Maleficent snatched the letter from her imp's hands, and ripped it open and quickly read its contents.

 _Dear Mistress of All Migraines,_

 _So... Looks like the Old god found out I was working for you... Yeah so about that, he fired me from your position and he grounded me... literally. So I am going to agree with him, cause... reasons plus you never paid for my life insurance! Or even dental! You my fair succubus are truly evil. Did you really think you could keep me on this long? Anyway I am resigning without giving you a two weeks' notice._

 _Oh and so you know that I am not to be trifled with look at the black ring you are supposed to be wearing. I want you to look long and hard at your hand... Your welcome._

 _You really need to worry more about yourself, Mal, we don't want accidents to happen._

 _Don't search for me... (blah, blah, blah insert threatening dialogue) so bye._

 _From Your Most Hated Enemy... Not Phoebe... I heard what she did to you... Anthony_

Maleficent couldn't help her curiosity, and looked down at her right hand and saw her obsidian ring was missing.

Let's just say that the lizard minion was gone in .0001 milliseconds flat.

Maleficent ran. She ran and she ran. Down she went to the dungeons deep down below, to only a place her minions had no idea existed.

Down there was a door. Not an ordinary door, but a doorway to another realm. The door automatically opened with a wave of Maleficent's staff.

Immediately the stone scenery changed into that of wood.

"URSULA!," Maleficent roared as she ascended up a series of several stairs, five at a time mind you.

A corpulent purple face was illuminated by a giant illuminating clock face, her smug face showed surprise as Maleficent appeared. Her breathing was irregular and her shoulders heaving.

"You know dearest that you can teleport," Ursula slithered her way over to Maleficent, her nautilus shell helped outline her vast layers of fat and the dark violet bags underneath her eyes.

"I know that!" Maleficent spat as she regained her breath. She stood up straight and smoothed her robes and turned to Ursula, "Magic has returned."

Ursula laughed, "Let me guess, the little krill got away?"

Maleficent grumbled.

"I thought as much" Ursula chuckled deeply. "Oh by the way it seems 'our little guest' has been hearing rumors about her little boy."

Maleficent walked past the sea-witch as she yelled, "The boy is the reason I'm here."

"What has he done this time," Ursula shouted as she followed he fairy, curious to why Maleficent would be so riled up about the boy.

The giant dark cogs and wheels ticked on with each passing second. The yellow face of the giant clock illuminated the large elaborate machine that looked like a torture stretcher machine, and bounded upon it was a lady with faded pink skin, and had messily cut blonde hair. Her dead magenta eyes had dried tears upon them, but they quickly turned bright with disgust at the sight of Maleficent and Ursula.

The lady tried to sit up, but the chains around her pulsed with golden light preventing her from even trying to lift her arms. "Well isn't this a surprise?" her dry voice rang with an echo of charm and optimism, but after being locked up for three years in this dungeon- her hope of being freed had slowly reduced.

Maleficent pointed her staff at the bound lady, "You know perfectly well why I'm here... Your son has infuriated me for the last time!"

Ursula looked questioningly at Maleficent, "What exactly did he do this time?"

Maleficent gave Ursula her stank eye, "He has stolen my ring for one thing," she shouted lifting up her ring-less hand. "He helped his little girlfriend escape- he had the gall to double-cross me at the finish line! HE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Ursula lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "Must be some girl then..."

The bound lady gave a weak smile, "Just like his father," she mumbled to herself.

Maleficent turned sharply having heard the lady and went to the bound lady. "I've heard so much about this 'father' of his, but no mention of his identity! WHO IS THE FATHER!"

The bound lady made no reply and looked up at the yellow face of the clock. With a wave of Maleficent's staff the machine started going and the lady was painfully pulled by her limbs. She felt the nerves of her spine slowly stretching and snapping. Her godly healing powers were slowed down by the charm on the chains, but they still tried to heal.

Ursula quickly moved forward and with one of her tentacles started a tug of war with Maleficent for her staff. "Now, Maleficent, stop," she grunted and added another two tentacles to pull the staff away from her.

The bound goddess didn't utter a single cry, her pride was too strong, but several tears were streaming down her pink skin. For the past three years it has been like this. Interrogation, torture, get put under the Kronos' Stone, wake up two months later.

But for three long years, she hadn't given up. Her husband would come for her, and if he couldn't, he would send their son.

And by the looks of things, they were coming. Yes he was coming. Be it with all Hell upon his heals, her family was coming.

Amid the feeling of her spine being stretched, her bones braking, Persephone couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _Three Years Earlier_

After a long hard day( about a year and half ago) reprimanding her son for not completing his dragon transformation. Maleficent had gone for a stroll through Main Street U.S.A, launching curses and hexes left and right at the innocent tourists and Cast Members walking down Walt Disney's childhood town. You know blow some steam off, the usual routine.

Her mind was still focused on her son and her old plan for him to master his true form by his tenth birthday, but unfortunately it didn't happen.

Let's just say it didn't happen until two months before his seventeenth birthday, about a week before this whole Magic debacle. But that's another story.

So anyway, during her stroll, Maleficent had encountered a very strange situation. Amid the crowd a boy had been running away from two men one fat and one skinny, one wearing pink and the other turquoise, respectively. Now the chase scene was something new for the Mistress, yes, she had chased many people in her past, but at Disney World? In the light of day at that? Certainly not, and that wasn't even considering the fact that this boy wasn't like the rest of the tourists.

A boy, a golden child with beautiful features; you know typical blonde male, but unlike the rest he had a very unusual attribute.

He had a wicked grin that did not match his dark blue eyes.

It was not a warm compassionate or even flirty smile; that Maleficent had seen her son use before during human's so called mating practices or flirting as these modern times called it. It was a savvy smile that contained confidence unlike she had ever seen in a boy his age.

Twelve perhaps?

Yes, Maleficent decided, the smile was a perfect representation of his personality, one that she had learned quite well from watching from afar. With her interest piqued, the fairy followed the two monster's stupid attempt of capturing the boy, but just in case she was seen, she disguised herself as a vulture.

Eventually Maleficent caught up to the boy, who was trapped in a dead end; merely smiling at his two pursuer.

"Don't move a muscle boy, we just want to take you to Hades," Pain sneered taking a closer step.

"Yeah, we've been searching for you for the past month… Where d'ya think you can hide from him, Anthony?"

The boy continued to smile like a Cheshire cat, "Oh you know it's worked pretty well for the past if you know what I mean? Well I hate to stick around and be taken back to Casa de Hades, but gotta fly-"

Before Pain and Panic could even blink, the boy turned around and managed to jump about fifteen feet into the air, grabbing the bottom of the balcony. With another dramatic flip the boy landed on the roof of the green building; as soon as his feet met the tiles he ran and ran, faster than Maleficent's own son could run.

The boy ran jumping between the roofs of the shops, throwing insults and smiling that grin of his at the minions; which only infuriated them more.

At one point Anthony had turned around quickly and grabbed the two imps by their tails as they were flying. They were completely caught off guard as he dragged them using them as a sort of parachute as he floated atop the shops of Main Street in the direction of the heart of the Magic Kingdom: Cinderella Castle.

Pain and Panic tried to throw off the boy dangling on their tails, and after several attempts to get rid of the boy, they transformed into horseflies, making him drop painfully to the ground.

The tween fell on his knees, but even though he knew the fall was coming, he could feel a bruise coming on his patella, he did fall thirty feet! Barely a second later, he got back onto his feet and after a few stumbles ran straight for Cinderella Castle, with even more velocity!

He somehow parkoured through the crowds of tourists dodging them left and right not even coming into contact with a single stroller, toddler, or senior citizen. The boy's direction headed to the bridge that lead into the castle on either side of the stage. Not knowing where else to run to. The boy backtracked, and did a running start and jumped onto the wall of the castle, making sure his knees didn't get more banged up, and climbed to the balcony that the Fairy God Mother liked to make appearances in; right underneath the clock on the front castle wall.

The crowd reeled and yelled for security at his feat. The officers and Cast Members on duty ran to apprehend the boy. Two officers ran on ahead and got onto the stage yelling for the boy to come out.

The workers and all who were watching the scene suddenly became foggy eyed as Maleficent cast a spell on them to not remember this little violation.

Pain and Panic in turn felt defeat as they were not allowed into the castle walls, and disappeared back to the Underworld to tell their boss the bad news.

Maleficent gazed in awe as the boy's strong arms climbed the castle, somehow managing to jump twenty feet!

Taking her chance, the Mistress of All Evil became a little ball of light and entered the castle through the same place the boy had jumped into. It didn't take long for her to find him. He was panting furiously, trying to stand up against the wall, rubbing his knees as he held an object the fairy had not noticed him carrying.

A dagger.

Not just any run-of-the-mill weapon, but a beautifully crafted blade that looked unlike anything she had ever seen before.

At first Maleficent wondered what to do with the boy, knowing that Hades himself would come and collect the boy. You could say that she was at quite a dilemma.

One: Should she just kill the boy and leave Hades to find his broken corpse?

Two: But then again Hades would be a little miffed for killing the kid he was chasing.

So it was down to two different choices. Should she make sure that the boy is found by Hades immediately, or guide him?

The boy had certainly proven himself for her eyes to become a great assassin, or soldier or whatever, but there was just one thing that bothered her about this boy.

He was even more skilled than her son.

The son she had molded into a killer for the past sixteen years did not have the same stamina of a twelve year old! and a mere mortal at that. Of course her child was definitely strong and skilled at spells, and quite handsome, but it's just he wasn't very smart.

By making him extremely disciplined and obedient she had unintentionally zapped him of any real personality. Well… he was flirty, and dark, and quite morbid, something Maleficent didn't mind. Her son was an idiot, and she was saying this with all honesty; a harsh reality for a parent.

But then again, if things went according to plan, her son wouldn't need any sort of thinking, he was merely a tool and her heir, she could improve his thought process later. For now, Maleficent would study this boy and try and figure out how to make her son as savvy and witty as this one.

With a plan now set in her mind, Maleficent floated near the boy, knowing for sure that he would follow her. Curiosity quickly made the boy follow, and led him to a secret exit that the dark fairy had seen the Mouse use once or twice before.

The passage wasn't very long; at first it was a ornate hallway, and then it turned into stone with lots of cobwebs and the floor became uneven. On a closer inspection you could see rocks of all different shapes and sizes. This was the secret hidden tunnels underneath all the parks, these tunnels could take you to every location on Disney property, and even to other portals. Even the Council of Magic had no idea of this place, something Maleficent used to her advantage. All they knew was rumors floating around, but Mickey Mouse liked to use them on occasion, but even he didn't know them as well as she did…

Well until last week.

Eventually the boy stood in the light of day, the exit was right behind the Sword in the Stone, right in front of the Carousel. Wanting to thank his guide the boy turned around, but only to find the same tourists and the glowing yellow-green orb long gone. Not thinking too much into it the boy left, going back to his hiding place, but not before he tried the secret entrance once more.

Since that day Maleficent had periodically checked on that very entrance and had about seven times now found him using it. So now she had a pawn, a person who owed a favor to her and one that she was all too happy to cash in.

* * *

Three years passed and a plan started forming in Maleficent's head about the capture of Magic. After finding a very large signal in a small town in Texas, the Mistress knew she had found the host at last. The next part in her plan was trying to ingrain the idea into Hades' thick skull, who for some reason had a change of heart in all this hunting business.

After a few drawbacks though, the plan was all thought out in a matter of weeks; through the course of making all sorts of meetings and whatnots to organize the mission. Yet there was just one tiny piece of the puzzle that was missing.

A spy.

Naturally, Maleficent had thought about using her son to go into the town and smoke out the Magic host. But considering her son's lack of people skills, she had decided to call in a favor.

After all if she had acquired some interesting information concerning the boy, and it was time to use leverage.

The boy was easy to find, he was hiding in the same secret entrance that she had showed him years earlier.

He had certainly changed in the past three years, from a thin little adolescent he had gained broader shoulders and was now well-built, he had gained a few inches, his face was thinner, having lost all ounce of baby fat, his jaw was more pronounced as well and his cheekbones were more prominent. His eyes they never changed, still containing that arrogant spark that all girls went gaga over. The hair had certainly improved though, instead of it being short and spiky he had more thick semi-wavy hair, but it was still short and slightly hung over his forehead. Quite efficient for running around in.

His attire was different than before, but she never questioned it considering that Maleficent dressed her son in the same manner: black dress suit with a white linen shirt and black cummerbund, but her child wore all black, white was never suitable for her household- no matter the occasion.

Instead of revealing herself in her true form, Maleficent first made her appearance known by transforming into how the boy first saw her. The boy caught sight of the little orb, as he was sitting down at an easel working on a painting.

"Oh, it's you," Anthony said as he set down his palette on the desk and removed the leather gloves he was wearing. "I was wondering if I would ever meet you. Thanks for the entrance, it's served me really well these past few months."

Maleficent remained silent, taking in the now changed secret tunnel. Instead of it being solid stone, with an uneven floor, the room was furnished with the floor now covered in a plush carpet(now completely flat), and a new opening revealed a tiny room that had a small cot, an artist easel with an unfinished painting, and a writing desk with a laptop and candle. The walls were decorated with paintings of Disney, and some looked… so beautiful and macabre.

Like the painting on the easel it had the same style, but these particular ones had scenes of dead carcasses and fire, with was that an overgrown building with ash marks and dead plants? What a masterpiece indeed.

"Hey you need something, Mr. Orb? cuz I am on a tight schedule and would prefer that nothing should disturb my "art time." The boy's voice fluctuated from boyish to sophisticated much deeper voice.

"Actually," Maleficent's silky voice rang throughout the room. "You could say I have a proposition for you Master Antonius." The fae knew his name after hearing Pain and Panic searching for him throughout the parks, trying once a week to find his hiding place.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lady. Sorry I called you a sir-but no one but my parents calls me that name, and only the dead call me master. What business do you have with me? And if you really are an orb, prove it." Before Anthony could even blink Maleficent's tall form appeared in the middle of the small room.

The boy flinched back in surprise and hid behind his easel and pulled out a knife from his boot. "Oh crap, okay I did not see that coming."

Anthony put back the knife from its original place and got to his feet and stretched out his hand in greeting. "You have my attention. Now what sort of deal are you speaking about." His eyes flashed golden, but as he blinked they went back to their normal blue.

Maleficent smiled and ignored his hand. _Like master like servant._ "I mean no ill will, but it has come to my attention that you are in need of my services."

Anthony's face contorted in confusion. "What sort of services? I thought I was the one you needed help from, not vice versa."

The Mistress of All Evil twirled the dark opal ring on her finger, not meeting Anthony's gaze. "You see Anthony, it seems that we can both help each other… I need a spy, a plant really... And you my dear need to find your mother."

Anthony ripped out his dagger from the folds of his cape. "Alright, how do you know about my mom?"

"Now now Anthony, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a life for a life. A service for a service. Information… well you have none that I need." Maleficent eyed the dagger, something about it uneased her, the dragon senses in her were not reacting well with it. In other words this was not a decorative dagger, but a blade powerful enough to cut a dragon's hide, this was a blade specifically for killing.

Killing her kind and other monsters.

Anthony's gaze hardened, "Ugh, fine. Alright sister, who do you want me to kill?" His tone was as serious as possible, but with a hint of annoyance, like he was asked this much too often.

"I would never ask a child to kill…" her voice turned on the offense, but then went back to business. "Well unless it was my own, here's the deal." Maleficent moved forward and stood robe to toe by Anthony as she stared him down.

"If you do this one deed for me, I will personally tell you the condition your mother is in. So all you have to do is find a child for me-" Maleficent was interrupted by the boy.

"Wait you have children? What kind of sick twisted man did you have father your childre-"

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR MOTHER OR NOT?!" Maleficent roared, lifting her staff over her head, releasing bolts of lightning.

"Okay, okay," Anthony had taken a step back, and put his dagger away and lifted up his hands in defense. "Jeez, woman. You're almost as bad as my dad- Ooo, I can make a poem about that." The boy rushed to his desk trying to find something to write with and once finding one, he grabbed a piece of paper that laid on his desk and started composing a new poem.

"Hey what do you think," Anthony grabbed a violin from the corner of the makeshift room and started to make a tune, _'Dad all because you're mad, doesn't mean you should be bad, all I've ever wanted to do is make you gla-ad, but now all you are is sad.'_ " His head dramatically looked down at the final note, his hands spread out holding his bow and violin.

"All I want is a straightforward answer from you!" Shouted the dark fairy, ripping the violin from his hands with her magic.

"Well then," Anthony exclaimed, taking the violin as it floated away from him. "All you had to do was say so. And don't you dare Madame insult my violin, tis me last gift from me mum." The boy set the violin on the cot and sat back down at the desk.

"Party pooper," he muttered, crossing his arms in defeat as he listened intently to the ticked off fairy.

"I need a spy to infiltrate a school. One that I've found to be pulsing a strange Magic, so what I need you to do is to try to befriend as many children as possible and try to figure out which child has the most spark within them. One who is very clever, but one that she can see the characters here, something you can do as well..." Maleficent twirled her hand around and a little ring appeared in her hand.

"I will not send you without some help though. This ring will help you pinpoint the child, it is like a compass, it will tug at on your finger pointing you to the child that has the strongest spark." In a puff of smoke a ring appeared on Anthony's right index finger.

"Ooo, black" Anthony commented. "How'd you know?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes and continued, "Not only will it help you pinpoint the child, but it will give you some special powers, some that will last until the morning light of November first. A week from today. And one more thing it will act as a portal to take you from that school to this little hovel."

Anthony sat in thought, gazing at the ring firmly placed on his finger. He desperately wanted to find his mom, but how would his dad react? He had already promised to find his mom, and he never went back on a deal. And this is Maleficent, for crying out loud! Maybe she's the missing link to finding his mom.

The trail had gone cold the day after her funeral, but there was no body, no nothing. Just the crashed car and Monica's corpse. His mom and Anthony had been dropping Monica back off at her house, and both of them never made it home.

Only he survived.

After the crash, Anthony woke up on top of the tree they had ran into. He found a large gash on his head that had bled excessively, but that was all he remembered.

His best friend's death was terribly hard on him even now, but Anthony knew something was up when he saw the car.

The cops pulled the car out of the river and after examining it they had claimed that his mom merely ran off a cliff and landed in the river below. They had found her car smashed against a tree in the river, but that didn't explain how the hood was ripped off completely, claw marks everywhere and all the surrounding vegetation had died. Conspiracy or not, this had to do something with his dad's work. Since working at Disney weird things happened, things he never noticed before.

Three years after her death this was the result, his dad always gone, and him being always chased by Pain and Panic. Yet all that he had learned in these three years was never make a deal that you can't keep.

And here was his chance at ending his deal, or what was promised him in the first place.

"Okay fine. We have a deal, let's shake." Anthony stuck out his right hand, but Maleficent smiled wickedly and instead grabbed his left hand instead.

"I never do anything that is good." She lifted Anthony by the collar, "and let us get this straight young man. Once this deal is done I want nothing to do with you ever again. Our partnership will forever disappear from my mind and I hope you vacate from this place as I was the one to show it to you. Do I make myself clearly?" Her foul breath made Anthony cough. He took a step back, finally being released from her cold hands.

"Yeah about that, I saw how you reacted with my dagger."

The boy casually took the dagger out once again and twirled it in his hands, "and I fully intend to end your life if you so much make me leave this place," Anthony's voice changed from boyish to that of a darker and deeper one. His eyes flashed gold and his pupils went slitted. "I advise you not to come back. After all you don't want your little secret meetings to be found out by the heroes again now wouldn't you?"

Maleficent gazed in more in wonder than in fear. _Why couldn't he be my son? My child has much to learn._ She chuckled lightly, but eyed the dagger, feeling bile rise in her throat as he raised the dagger to her throat.

"Very well now, good-bye Anthony… You can put the dagger down now child..."

But Anthony didn't so much as move. Maleficent stared down into his golden orbs, his gaze was dragon-like, with those slitted eyes, but as suddenly as they were there, they turned back to blue.

Anthony slumped to the ground in a scream, he dropped the dagger and held his head. "Get out, get out!" His eyes changed between blue and gold, as he started convulsing, the two different beings that were fighting for control, started a scuffle in the room, and Anthony knocked over his lamp, his desk, and even his easel.

The golden-eyed Anthony crawled to the desk he had overturned, and from one of its drawers procured a little bottle. But before he could even open it, the blue eyes returned, and he threw it out of the small room into the hallway.

Blue eyes looked into Maleficent as he mouthed _run._

But Maleficent did no such thing.

With a wave of her hand, the bottle reappeared in her hand, and she threw it at the boy. Anthony's reflexes reacted making him catch the bottle, and the golden eyes returned.

The golden dragon eyed Anthony smiled in triumph, as he greedily drank the bottle's contents. Now in control, Yellow Eyes laughed maliciously, "My dear trollop, that was certainly a big mistake." The voice that came out of Anthony's body was nothing like the jovial boy, but his voice was deeper, older, and dare Maleficent say it malignant.

Maleficent blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? I helped you stay in control, can't I offer you an alliance?" The dark fairy took a slow step back as she felt a spike in energy. "Who are you?"

Yellow Eyes laughed as his face started to change, "Now, now Hecate.." Maleficent flinched, she had not heard that name in countless millennia. "Who I am is easy to answer. You know who I am. Now who the boy is; is a different matter..." Yellow Eyes felt his face change and started rummaging through the overturned wardrobe and pulled out a cloak with a hood and quickly covered his face up, but his eyes still glowed from behind the veil.

"But those are minor details at the moment..." Yellow Eyes finished. He started pacing around Maleficent. "Any way it seems we both want something, and it seems to be the same thing." Yellow Eyes once again faced Maleficent. "We both want Magic back, in physical form at that... If you can bring Magic back then I-"

"Will join forces?" Maleficent quietly asked.

Yellow Eyes cocked an eyebrow, "No..." he thought for a second, "it seems I won't have to kill you."

And the whole world turned black.

* * *

But unfortunately for Maleficent she could not recall what happened that day, or where the secret entrance once was. All memory of that event is painful to access and even thinking about the encounter makes her faint, so she ignores it all the time now. All knowledge of the tunnels and everything disappeared from her mind, replaced with different memories of meeting Anthony at the Crow's Nest in Adventure land.

The boy's job was done, his employment finished, so Maleficent tried to ignore thoughts about the boy.

Now she had to deal with a girl with phenomenal cosmic power, running loose in the parks under the watchful eye of the Heroes. Not just any girl though. A living breathing power source; one drop of blood from the girl contained more Magic than a palace full of genies.

The problem was if it didn't sap her mortality the more she used it, or vice versa. Magic burned whenever it wasn't used, it starts out like a toothache and eventually turns into a full immersion into a lake of fire with piranhas with teeth made of iron.

And if she learned to use it correctly? Before her plans were carried out? Where would that leave the Villain's position? Maleficent shivered at the thought.

Ever since arriving back at her castle, from her usual torture with the unnamed goddess-still no success there, Maleficent had burned, maimed, knocked about thirty of her henchmen, and killed about seven of them. Not nearly as bad as the last time she got angry, but she was still feeling the rage burn inside her.

At least her son had finally gotten the dragon transformation correctly, but the last one he attempted said transfiguration, let's just say when he returned into his human form, a little dragon was still left in him. Like his mother before him and father for that matter, his horns had started growing in. His mature state was almost complete.

Maleficent just needed another year until her son would finally be a man… Or whatever he was.

 _You are certainly lucky Phoebe that I have a year before I can get rid of you. Many others have not been so fortunate._

As the mistress started taking off her robe she examined the long gashes on her back where her wings once were. And when the Winter Solstice comes next year, Maleficent will finally have her revenge. After all the pain her mother and father caused her she would make them pay.

That girl had no idea who she is messing with, and when that day comes, the fairy would have no trouble ripping the wings off that girl.

One feather at a time. Naturally she would keep her awake so she could feel the burning agony, but that was not this day.

As the lady drifted off into sleep lying on her bed of nails(to remind her of her loss of her wings) she thought of the two beings causing her such pain.

A boy and a girl.

Anthony and Phoebe.

Both very different but it seemed there was more to the both of them.

If both were running rampant in the parks, their paths would eventually cross, but not yet. So when that day eventually comes Maleficent would kill two birds with one stone.

And when one is already a bird, how hard could it be?

* * *

 _Meanwhile in NYC_

After the events of the poker game, Anthony went back to his old home to grab his stuff to move to the Underworld, as he was told to do. Traveling across states started getting easier and easier, but his old apartment in New York City was hard for him to say good-bye to.

Now calling it an apartment was not a good word. Let's just say he had an entire floor to his name with a wonderful view of Central Park, a courtesy of his dad being extremely rich. He hadn't actually been here in a long time, finding the tunnels underneath the parks to be quite comfortable, but this was the place where he was raised. This place was his winter home, his summer home was in Atlanta, and that is where Monica's family lives.

He had yet to see them after his best friend's funeral. Her parents never spoke to him after the accident, hating the fact that he survived and not their precious daughter. Although even he wished it had been Monica to survive and not him. What did he have? A nonexistent father and a dead mom?

She had her whole life ahead of her. And now she's gone. Stuck in the Underworld for eternity. Hey just like him now. Great… Just peachy. _Ugh, I shouldn't complain… Again… Might as well start packing for my new permanent residence._

Entering his room, Anthony started grabbing his paintings and his luggage from his little gallery in his "closet," which was actually as big as a normal room. He set them down on his bed and started packing his clothes, paints, brushes, violin case, bathroom stuff, a few knickknacks, you know moving day.

As he started organizing them by subject, color, fanciness, geekiness, etc, Anthony thought about bringing his mom's old jewelry box. Now the box contained his mom's jewelry from her old life and other mementos his father had given her.

Remembering that the box was in his mom's room, Anthony started walking out of his room, but to be stopped by his dad's grey hand.

And in his dad's other hand was his mom's jewelry box.

"Jeez dad, ever thought about on putting a bell…" Silence ensued the room as his father looked at Anthony's packed bags.

"Antonius, don't cut that lip with me, kapeche? Jeez Louise I already get enough from the boys." His dad eyeballed him, the reprimanding look.

"Huh, look, I know I yelled at you a lot today, twice, actually, and let me just say really? Texas? Maleficent? Jeez… since when did I teach my son to work for a lady with terrible standards?"

Anthony didn't reply, he just continued to look at the ground, not wanting to meet his dad's eyes

"Look, kid, the real reason I'm here is… well I'm worried 'bout you." His dad handed the jewelry box to Anthony. "I know this is hard for me to say- cuz well I never do this, but I'm sorry I've never been a good father."

The father yelled, waving his hand at the sky, "Ha, ya' see I do have a frickin' heart, world!" Anthony grunted to bring his dad to earth.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, his dad continued. "Well, yeah, anyway I'm always in and out, but you're mother and I knew this was going to be hard, and this was all for you. You're mom accepted this life to raise you…"

His dad's back hunched as he looked at the floor, "If we could…. Huh, I would have had you guys live with me, but well… you know."

"Dad… I know you tried, but… I understand. Everything you and mom did I thank you guys for doing it, but really, no contact? Especially with my curse!" Anthony turned away and set the jewelry box in his luggage, and unceremoniously threw clothes on top of it and zipped it shut. Un-organization was Anthony's pet peeve when it came to clothing, so it was safe to say he was ticked.

"Do you understand what this curse does to me?! HOW HARD IT IS TO CONTROL?!" Anthony's eyes became golden but they quickly returned blue. "My whole life has been one hot mess...no that was not a pun, because of this frickin' curse!" By now Anthony was smoldering and without even thinking started pounding his dad with his fists.

His dad grabbed his son's fists, "Oh so you're blamin' me for this whole shebang? You have nothing to kvetch about!" His father roared. "You think I wanted this to happen?! Your mom had to leave me because of it! I was lucky to pop in now and then, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!"

Anthony got loose from his grasp as his dad exploded, he didn't look at his father during the whole speech, he just didn't like seeing his dad angry, mostly because he knew him and his dad have the same way they blow off steam.

"YOU CAN ACTUALLY LET ME SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" The boy screamed, still not facing him. Feeling much better now that he had thrown in his two cents, he whispered, "Dad, you can change, you did for mom… Spend time with me… go fishing… pick out some nice curtains..."

His son turned around to face him. _Ugh, he certainly inherited more from you,_ his dad thought, pretending to have a conversation with his wifey.

The father did a face palm, "Look… Antonius... the whole situation with everything going on I don't think-"

Anthony interrupted him, "Okay, okay…" Anthony's eyes regained their spark as he thought of an idea. "Wait, what if it was just for a few months. You know teach me about your job and everything. Don't just lock me away. How about you and me actually have some father-son time. You know create some chaos, destruction, teach me how to handle bad employees, the usual."

His dad was in deep thought of his son's suggestion. Believe it or not, somewhere in that bottomless pit, Anthony's father had a heart. Of course he always had it, but considering how his family treated him, it rarely showed. Course it took his wife to finally appear and turn his whole world upside down… For the better.

Then when she got pregnant, let's just say not everyone was happy about it; which led to his son's curse. So now he had to make it up to his son… And forgive him. For years he had not wanted to see his son, believing him the cause for taking away his wife, but how could he stay away from his own flesh and blood?

Now he had to set things right.

1\. _Okay make sure the brat doesn't do something that will destroy his bad name, 2. heal their bad relationship, 3. make it up to his wifey, and 4. finally teach his son the ropes of handling a big kingdom. 5. Hey wouldn't that help him with that one plan I've had in the works for a while? And most importantly 6. Find the way to break the curse? Bing, bing we have a winner!_

"Okay kid, you're in luck. My whole next year has suddenly been opened up for you and you alone. How about you finish packing and we drop off your bags and go have some... Oy vey I'm going to say it," his dad gulped and shouted, "FATHER-SON BONDING TIME!" His arms stretched out as a smirk outlined his face

Anthony smirked, a trait he inherited from his father, "So Sunday, sound good?"

"Ugh I think I can fit it into the schedule," his dad joked.

Father and son shared one last laugh as they grabbed Anthony's bags and handed them to the two imps waiting outside of the apartment.

"Alright boys take them home, and set 'em wherever, but DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Before his dad could say another word, the two employees rushed off.

"Oh and by the way, we need to get you some new clothes," his dad eyed Anthony's shorts and plain black t-shirt. "No guy should be wearing something trashy like that. You're going to be a prince for crying out loud! I know a guy to get you the finest threads, threatening can buy."

"Jeez, dad. I thought I told you this is what guys in this century wear." Anthony rolled his eyes as he grabbed the last item, his journal.

"Just sayin', but I think your fancy suit's nicer than those yutzes that think this is fashion," his dad commented, gesturing to his son's clothes.

"Yeah yeah... Wait… how'd you know about that?" Anthony asked confused.

"Let's just say I keep more tabs on ya than I should… Trust me."

"Dad? You are so weird." Anthony gave his dad a hug, something he hadn't done in years.

After rolling his eyes, Hades consented and returned the hug, "I love you too my abomination."

"Oh my gods! He said it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't expect me to say it again."

"Love you too dad… Love you too..."

"Oh wait," Anthony turned to his Dad. "I need to grab a few things in my other home..."

His Dad gave him a look, "Fine, fine, fine," he waved it off. "We'll just schedule some time for tomorrow night..." Hades took a closer look at the bags underneath his son's eyes, "Cuz it looks like you need some sleep."

* * *

 _Back at Cinderella Castle_

In the throne room a meeting was going on, but it was mostly centered on the mouse and the sorcerer. No one chose to interrupt their ongoing conversation, so everyone else present was quietly chatting on the floor. Daisy and Minnie gossiped about the day's events, and started planning a girl's night at the House of Mouse.

Donald Duck had long ago fallen asleep listening to Goofy's speech concerning the history of publishing a coffee table book about coffee tables. He said he got the idea when he tripped on his couch and landed smack dab on the coffee table, and noticed that no one has a book about coffee tables.

The Blue Fairy was pacing back and forth, worrying about her godchild. Of course Phoebe had no idea that she even had a fairy godmother, but now was not the time. Hopefully Yen Sid wouldn't reveal anything to the girl or to the Mouse.

Yes, Mickey, was Light Magic's greatest ally and Yen Sid's best friend and student, but he had Dream powers that made him not fully capable of teaching Phoebe real control. And it wasn't time for Phoebe's real identity to be revealed.

And with the retrieval of Hades' dagger, Mickey was making conclusions to Phoebe's blood. Now of course the Mouse was dead wrong, since she had met her parents, but to keep her promise, the Blue Fairy and her father would have to keep the charade of not knowing about Phoebe's godly parents.

Although it might be easily revealed based on what Magic was her forte.

"Thank you Mickey for this dagger," Yen Sid exclaimed taking the weapon wrapped in a black cloth from his former apprentice. "So you say that Phoebe found it on the pirate ship?"

Even though Yen Sid towered over him, Mickey long ago stopped being afraid of him. "Why, yes… She mentioned how it fell from the sky."

"The sky you say? An unlikely story, I must admit. Someone had to purposely drop it, perhaps from the vantage point of the crow's nest?" Yen Sid carefully unwrapped the blade, taking in every detail.

"Are you certain about your theory, Mickey?" Yen Sid looked away, not wanting Mickey to detect the lie in his eyes, a fact that all sorcerer's learned to identify with a single glance.

"Well… Phoebe does have sarcasm, and well a very blunt personality, but I could be wrong. After all many teens now have the same personality traits, and the girl is probably having an emotional breakdown because of this whole new world," Mickey spluttered out.

"Yes…" Yen Sid slowly agreed. "Well I think we can worry about that later, but I do deem it wise for Phoebe to carry this around." He gestured to the dagger in his hands. "It could be beneficial for her adventures and use the magical properties it possesses. But for now I will keep it and test it to try and learn about its origins. Perhaps it will take me a month or even a day, it all depends on the stubbornness of the blade. "

The sorcerer turned to his daughter. "Mistress, I believe we should leave, we have another night before the full moon ends, and it would be wise for you to return to your home."

Mickey smiled forlornly, "You'll be back before the new moon correct? It would be great for you to teach Phoebe how to fly, since you two have dealt through the same thing."

The Blue Fairy walked toward the sorcerer and his apprentice. "I would love to teach the girl, but now I have to go home before the evening star returns. I promise I will be here as soon as the new moon approaches."

The wizard turned back to the mouse, "Have the girl contact me before she returns to her home. We have to arrange a way for her to live both her lives, and if she'd be willing to stay full time over the course of her vacations."

Mickey replied, "Oh my gosh, you're right! She has to return to her family… Don't worry I'll call you the usual way and have her figure out how she'll start her training. Do you want her to start immediately with you and then move on?"

"For now yes, until Astraea here," Yen Sid turned to the Blue Fairy. "Returns to us and can start teaching the girl light magic, as is her specialty. How else did you think she escaped Frollo? Her Heaven's Light power must be specially trained, and if she doesn't use it correctly, it can very well lead to her undoing… Are you ready my dear?" The sorcerer turned to the fairy.

As she nodded, Yen Sid gently took his daughter's arm and immediately they began to turn into a shower of light. The window opened for them to exit through and within a matter of seconds, they were gone.

Mickey approached the window that the two had flown off from. With a loud yawn Donald walked up behind his pal and sleepily said, "You think they're hiding something?"

Mickey sighed, his shoulder slumped, "Yeah… but what kind of wizard have you heard of that doesn't keep his secrets?"

"Well if he didn't tell you then I don't think it's a big problem. All we have to worry about is training Phoebe and making sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Donald laid a reassuring hand on his best friend. "And don't worry, how hard can it be to make sure her powers don't fall into the wrong hands? At least they would have to kidnap her to even try and use her powers? And we would definitely know if she's disappeared."

Mickey sighed, Donald was once again right. Making Donald his grand vizier was one of the best decisions he made as king. Yes, the duck was one of the most irritable characters around, but this made him extremely cautious, and one of his most loyal friends.

"Okay, Donald… I trust you. But have you met the girl? She's almost as bad as you in temper wise- no offense."

"Eh, I deal the same with my nephews, but now you have to deal with it!" Donald chuckled dryly. "Wait... so what's the big idea about the wings? Does she even know how to fly?"

Mickey shook his head. "All she can do with them is move them, she nearly died because she didn't know how to fly. But I don't think Magic would have given her a useless gift, especially considering how she keeps marking her claim by touch."

"So she has touch Magic? Doesn't that mean she'll be over sensitive to Magic?" Donald asked.

Touch magic was very dangerous in how it absorbs the Magic that the person comes into contact with. Unlike the power of osmosis, it picks up power of all sorts, and if that person comes into contact with dark magic, would they not absorb it? Thus corrupting the child?

"Donald, you know better, she's Magic, she can do every type of magic, power osmosis is no exception," Mickey firmly stated. "The only logical thing we can do is to make sure nothing of that sorts comes into contact with her, the effects could be terrible!"

"For now though," Mickey turned his head toward his wife and Daisy while still speaking to Donald. "We must make sure Phoebe stays close to the princesses, in this way, she'll stay away from trouble and learn a thing or two about manners."

Donald laughed and pointed out, "Mickey you've been my friend for years and you still can't teach me about that. What makes you think the princesses can actually change the girl's attitude? Last time I checked, aren't they the ones that that fought against society's standards and _the_ most stubborn people in the world?"

Mickey was trapped in this debate, "Well… yes… but they're still a great influence. Probably better than any of the other characters around here- especially the magical ones. If Phoebe learned too much about Magic, what if she wants more power? What if she's not completely satisfied with light and wants dark?!"

Donald embraced his friend and spoke in a reassuring tone, "Mickey, the Fates were just trying to scare you… They're allies with Hades. Their prophecies aren't always true. Didn't they say, that Dreams would come before Magic? and he never showed his stupid face! If anything the only new people around here have been causing trouble and not helping us out!"

"Donald, you're not very good at comforting are you?" Mickey sighed. He knew the duck's intentions were pure, but he still had his 'hissy fits' as Daisy would call them. "I know, but they told me that I caused the betrayal! And what if Dreams is here?! Who was that person that locked Minnie in her room?"

"Ugh, Mickey," he rolled his eyes, as he started counting fingers. "We already searched the whole castle, and including some of the secret entrances. Yet every time we go down there, our memories get all wonky, so that's where he's probably hiding. If he's real, and do you think it's a g-ghost?" Donald insisted, remembering when he had gone down the last time.

About a month earlier, after Minnie's sudden kidnapping, Mickey had ordered a search through the entire castle to find the culprit. Donald unfortunately got to search the secret entrances, and let's just say after venturing deep down below, the duck's memory went blank, and a month later he still couldn't remember what happened or where any of the entrances were!

All he could remember is someone singing and a big black cloak, but other than that, zip nada. They got no leads, but at least they had found the Queen locked in her wardrobe with a note from her kidnapper detailing to leave his domain alone. And where his domain was, he didn't know, but Mickey was desperate to find out.

Mickey angrily shook his head, "No, the only ghosts located in the parks are in Haunted Mansion, Tower of Terror, Pirates of the Caribbean, and River Country. We've already interrogated all of the ghosts in the parks with the help of Leota. There is no way it can be a ghost. He has to be a living creature..."

Mickey started mumbling strange things under his breath, walking around in circles trying to think of any details he missed on the invisible advisory. Donald shaked his head, he worried on what was becoming of his friend. Ever since last year, things had really been tough for the king. Of course there was Minnie's pregnancy which started it, which then escalated to the Villains constant trickery and increase in crime, and now it was Phoebe, and his new fear of what the girl could turn into.

Goofy also noticed Mickey's fit and came over to see what kind of help he could give. "Hey Donald," he whispered. "Same old, same old?"

Donald stoically replied, "Yep."

Goofy sighed, "Well here goes then." The Captain of the Guard then tentatively reached out his hand and barely even touched Mickey's shoulder.

The mouse whipped around, his eyes darting back and forth, "What do you want?! Is it the Villains? Are they opening the portals?! Are they taking the horses to Isengard?!"

Goofy and Donald put their arms around their friend, in an attempt to calm him down. "Mick, it's just us it's your pals," Goofy exclaimed.

Mickey still had the wild look in his eyes and struggled underneath the embrace of his tall friend. "Mickey you have to calm down!"

Thinking fast Donald did the only smart thing to do.

Slap him.

And you know what that did just the trick.

"Ugh," Mickey groaned, putting his hand on his head. "Donald, when I gave you permission to slap me whenever I have one of my fits, I didn't mean try and slap me into unconsciousness!"

Donald awkwardly laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "What? It seemed like the right thing to do."

"Well yeah! but why did you hit me so hard?! Do you want me to feel pain?! Sometimes I wonder if you really are my friend and not the traitor-"

"Mickey!" Goofy screamed. "Will ya calm down! Heavens to Betsy! Ya know Mick, sometimes I think that our 'phantom problem' is just a manifestation of your nightmares! All your constant worries are exactly what is going wrong inside the kingdom! If you don't get in control of your worries your worst fears will literally take over!"

Mickey stopped his ranting, his shoulders slumped and his head lowered in shame. His friends were right. What if his nightmares manifested through his Dream magic and his constant worries. If anything the phantom was his problem, and probably something he alone could fix.

"I hate it when you guys are right… Fine I… I'll really try and get in control of my fits and be a good teacher to Phoebe. Be it Magic, morality, or even maracas." Mickey looked at Goofy who was putting on a big sombrero.

Mickey did a double take at the sight of the sombrero. "No we are NOT bringing back Taco Tuesday, when Hades spiked the punch with tequila and _somebody_ I'm not naming names," Mickey coughed accusingly.

"Goofy you talked to a brick wall for THREE HOURS about quantum physics, and the whole time you grabbed everyone nearby to say hello to the wall you named Herkimer. And when you stopped talking you started to repeatedly throw tacos at him, claiming he needed fuel for the battle of the Alamo. Then right after that, you somehow grabbed a flag and started running around screaming: REMEMBER THE ALAMO! And that was when you passed out on the floor snuggling a club sandwich."

"Oh come on Mick, one time! I swear I won't do it again! Just please, please, PLEASE bring back Taco Tuesday!" Goofy was now on the his knees with tears streaming down his face, a master beggar in deed.

Mickey shook his head. "Now Goofy, I said they would go back in schedule if I had time to take full management of the House of Mouse, then yes. but now I've got real problems." Goofy silently accepted his answer and returned to his full height.

"I guess you're right, but for now ol' me and Donald are gonna search high and low for your nightmares, personified!"

The duck looked up at Goofy, "Yeah and we'll catch him eventually… well whatever he is, but I think for our next plan of attack is to leave him alone, you know give him time to be comfortable and that's when we WHAM! STRIKE!" Donald slammed his fist into his open palm to demonstrate his plan of action.

"Isn't that a little too brash even for you?" Mickey inquired, chuckling lightly despite the tough dilemma at hand.

"Hehehehe," Donald laughed throatily. "Now that's the Mouse I know!" He slapped Mickey on the back and the trio continued to stare out the window, unaware of the two glowing golden eyes watching them underneath the very noses of the three friends.

"Phoebe, you say…" The owner of the golden eyes said. "I think it is time to pay a visit to my dearest Magic."

* * *

 **A/N: I am sad to say that this will be one of Anthony's last appearance in the series for a while. But I promise he will be back! And I probably have two or three chapters left for this book, but the series will continue on. My updates will be slower.** **About the Kronos Stone: In an episode of Hercules: the Animated Series, Pain and Panic found the stone that Kronos had swallowed instead of Zeus, and supposedly could put any god under a deep sleep. The imps sing a song about it and everything.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Saying Good-Bye**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, sorry about lack of updates, but you know school. This chapter was originally going to be longer but life happens so I split it in two. As always please R &R, and ignore the chapter numbers on previous chapters, I can't do math.**

* * *

 _"But as for me, I will always have hope"-_ Psalm 71:14

* * *

As the noonday sun greeted Phoebe's tired face, all the girl could do was grumble nonsense. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, completely unaware of the new appendages attached to her back, to fix herself all nice and pretty as her dad would say.

When she entered the bathroom Phoebe said good morning to the twin in the mirror and gave her a slight wave. The girl turned on the water of the sink and started splashing her face with water when suddenly a flash of movement caught her eye.

"Great googily-moogly!" Phoebe screamed as she stared at the wings folded behind her back.  
The scream caused the wings to reflex and quickly unfold, Phoebe backed away from the mirror and hit the marble wall of the bathroom, feeling pain in the wings as she did so.

"This is a dream..." Phoebe muttered to herself, as she stared in awe at the beautiful white wings. "It has to be..."

The girl in defeat let herself fall unceremoniously to the ground in thought. Phoebe tried to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose, only to realize that she had not worn glasses since...

"Poseidon's underpants..." The girl quickly attempted to jump to her feet, well if you call jumping ten feet into the air hitting the ceiling in the process jumping to her feet. "Ow," she groaned as she rubbed her head once she returned to the floor and made her way to the window in "her room."

It seemed that wings were not the only thing Phoebe had gained last night. Phoebe noticed she could jump higher-hence the jumping ten feet, and she had a little bit better agility than before. Phoebe's clumsiness seemed to disappear as she nearly tripped on the carpet, but managed to do a perfect forward flip and land on her feet.

Once at the window Phoebe gazed outside, watching the tourists mob around the different lines for the Carousel and the many different restaurants they had scattered about. She couldn't help but chuckle at a little kid who started throwing a tantrum, causing all the onlookers to stop and watch.

Yep, this was Disney World in its finest, and finally Phoebe could see all of it, with her own eyes- her now fixed repaired set of eyes, that could see far and beyond. She could even see in perfect detail the faces of tourists easily three football fields away.

"I could get used to this."

When she reentered the bathroom, Phoebe found some bathroom supplies and a nice shower waiting for her to jump into. So after she brushed her teeth the winged girl took her first shower with wings. At first the process was awkward and took her longer than usual, but she quickly found a rhythm and washed her wings with shampoo, piña colada scented.

Phoebe didn't know how anyone knew her favorite scent, but she liked it a little bit more than the typical rose scented shampoo. Don't get her wrong she enjoyed the scent of a flower, but she preferred the scent of pineapples and coconuts, it reminded her of the many times her relatives would come over and crank up the Margarita machine, or when her mom needed a particular strong one to keep her calm.

As Phoebe washed her soft wings she could feel the strong muscle, that have never been used before. She made a mental check to start flying lessons. After her near death experience of falling off the Jolly Roger, she would rather know how to fly in case of emergency. After all if she was to have wings, why not use them?

Once out of the shower, Phoebe looked through the white armoire. Guessing that this closet had clothing fit for her, considering all the shirt had holes in the back for her wings to fit through, she chose some dark blue jeans, and a simple blue short-sleeved shirt Then to complete the ensemble, Phoebe chose some running shoes, because you never know with Disney.

But another thought struck Phoebe's mind, how did Mickey know her style or size? but now that she was dressed she didn't think more into it, mostly because well, MAGIC, but the other idea kind of creeped her out. As Phoebe brushed her hair one last time and putting on a silver headband, she noticed something very strange, a small tattoo located on her collarbone.

Her first thought was, my mother is _so_ going to kill me, but she wondered how it got there. The tattoo in question was none other than the Sorcerer's Hat, its royal blue color with white little stars and moon seemed to glow against her tan skin. Trying not to worry about it, Phoebe's eyes wandered to the clock in her room.

"Oh look it's three o'clock," she said aloud. Then realization hit the girl. "Wait! I'm late!" Phoebe ran from her room, trying to remember the way to the throne room. The path before her seemed to twist and turn until finally she recognized the familiar hallway filled with paintings, she knew she was close. The girl rounded the last corner and burst through the double-doors of the throne/ballroom.

"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED! Phoebe announced triumphantly. The winged girl looked around the room confused of seeing no one there. She then walked back out into the hallway, wondering what to do next.

* * *

"Crap."

Anthony rummaged through his room looking for the little vials stored around his makeshift house in Cinderella Castle. For the past three hours after checking all his traps scattered about the castle to keep any intruder out, he had been looking for the potions the "other Anthony" had hidden in his room.

So during his search Anthony had found precisely fifty-three vials of the potion and he had yet to discover what they did exactly. "Well add that to the list of experiments then..." Anthony grabbed his gallon of water jug and started chugging down its contents, after hours of being here the boy was starting to fall asleep.

He hadn't exactly slept in a long time, maybe two weeks? Well there was that one time three days ago, for an hour perhaps, but you know small details.

Anthony then continued to methodically pack away his paintings and clothes into his suitcases. As the boy cleaned out the drawers in his dresser, one particular item stood out from the rest of his items. Not his amazingly awesome black cloak, or the smexy black fedora, or even the recorder he had made himself(he was a musician of sorts), but a white mask.

"Really," he said as he held the mask, "you couldn't be the dagger?"

The mask covered one's entire face, save for the eyes and from the lips down, made entirely of porcelain. It was given to him when he was five, and as he grew older it also grew along with him. The mask had once served a greater purpose, but now it only reminded him of his gift's blessings and the curse that came along with it, but that was another story.

Anthony's discomfort was plain as he stared at the mask, if anything it seemed to talk to him.

"Now, now little Antonius, I can see you falling asleep," it's deep voice echoed in Anthony's mind.

"Get your eyes checked your inside my mind," Anthony said out loud.

"True," the voice chuckled with malice, "but not for long."

Anthony dropped the mask and stepped away as he continued talking to it, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you'll soon see," the voice exclaimed indifferently. "But it seems there's a visitor in the castle..."

Anthony looked around the room, hearing somebody skip around the room above him, with the sound of something else... like giant wings?

"Oh and Antonius," the voice said mockingly.

"What?" Anthony curtly looked at the mask. It started rising as Anthony's eyelids started to drop from fatigue.

"It seems your falling asleep."

* * *

So for who knows how long, the girl skipped down the hallway aimlessly, despite the situation, Phoebe was relishing in her new found powers, singing a happy tune, and every few seconds she would try out her Magic and levitate her headband around or make light appear out of her hands. still looking for a way to exit the castle without breaking anything.

For Phoebe it was strange not seeing anybody present, unlike yesterday at the council, meeting so many new faces. Now the winged girl wished she was surrounded by people.

This seemed to be a first for the shy girl.

Yes Phoebe was not the most social person, she was quite introverted and proud of it! but even now being surrounded by the empty hallway had created the atmosphere to be very ominous. The now and then creak of a floorboard, or the sound of Phoebe's own wings got her jumpy, but could you blame her? The girl was in a whole new world, a world she never thought to exist! All of the people you grew up watching, come to life! But with the good comes bad, and even if she was in the world of Disney, the darkness liked to hide in the most unlikely of places

The hallway was so quiet you could hear a weeping angel, except for Phoebe's light skips and the occasional sound of her wings fluttering in anxiety. After being in the castle hallways for maybe three hours or even five minutes, Phoebe was starting to get annoyed.

When the girl found herself in a familiar hallway, she suddenly heard a strange song echoing through a hallway near her. To investigate, Phoebe followed the song finally detecting that the song was not made by an instrument, but a voice.

A male singing voice to be precise.

"Excuse me!?"Phoebe shouted, "Is someone there?!" Hearing the voice grow more distant, she followed it down into a section of the castle she had not yet explored.

"Don't be afraid! I'm the new Magic!" the winged girl said while rounding another hallway. As she pursued the voice, she noticed the hallways getting darker, despite the sun shining brightly outside.

"My name is Phoebe! Do you know a way out? I don't know this castle at all! I would _really_ love some directions right now. Sir?!" Phoebe said desperately. She stopped shouting as she entered a dead end, the hallway was very dark, save for the dusty cobweb lantern that was ten feet from where she was standing. Like the hallway that lead to the Council of Magic, it had a painting of a location, but this time it was the Haunted Mansion.

The voice was much stronger in this particular hallway. The winged girl inched closer to the painting and she heard the song more distinctly:

 _"_ _Phoe-be,"_ The voice let the note last longer by adding a deep vibrato.

The girl flinched at the nearness of the voice, "Excuse me?" Phoebe questioned softly, her instincts were telling her to run, her wings spread out in a defensive position around her, she was about to run but then the voice repeated her name, this time a little louder, it seemed like he liked the way her name sounded on his tongue.

Phoebe looked back up at the painting as the voice said her name again. The girl then put her ear into the painting and tried to see if it was coming from the painting, but it wasn't.

It was coming from the walls of the hallway.

The voice seemed to be coming from all around her.

Having enough with the voice toying with her, Phoebe shouted, "Ok mister ghost, or whatever you are, can you PLEASE stop. Show yourself!" Suddenly the only lantern in the dead end turned off and the painting in front of her fell off its nail and created a loud **thunk**.

Phoebe flinched in surprise, and ran away from the dead end, screaming, she could hear the voice's musical laughter floating around her.

"Where do you think you are going mademoiselle?" The voice's laugh echoed. "If I found you before, where can you hide from me now?!"

As Phoebe kept running from her stalker, she had an idea and saw another hallway to her right, thinking quickly she stuck her body flat against the wall of the hallway to her right, where her pursuer was coming from so that he wouldn't be able to see her and keep following her ruse.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway, and as quickly as the sound came it disappeared, apparently the supposed ghost was not an actual one, but that of flesh and blood.

Thinking that the coast was clear, Phoebe stuck her head out only to hear the voice once again yell her name this time in her ear, making the frightened girl run even faster.

"OH MY GLOB! Go die in a hole you turd!" Phoebe screamed as she ran down the hallway up to her room. The last of Phoebe's courage or stupidity (it's a matter of perspective really) started dying, and she started to sum it up for one last shot.

"Insults, do not become you my dear, but you have something that I want! Now give it back!" The voice roared, it's sound echoing off the long narrow hallways.

Phoebe turned her body around and starting running backwards, a talent she always possessed, and released beams of Magic, and what remained of her nerve, around her to scare away the voice. But as she released her attack, the Magic disappeared without a trace.

A few moments later the voice came back, he lchuckled, "I must say, your Magic is delicious, Phoebe!" The voice shouted in delight. You could practically hear him licking his lips in pleasure. "You certainly know how to please me!"

As Phoebe ran she shouted back to the voice, "Leave me alone! I don't want your help anymore! And whatever it is you want, you can't have it." Considering that since the specter had absorbed the Magic she had tried to attack him with had no ill effect on him, the winged girl ran all the faster, for the first time fearing for her own life.

"Come back to me Phoebe," the voice said gently, which caused Phoebe to stop in her tracks. The voice for some reason was entrancing, a quality that made the girl question why she was running in the first place. The girl only stood there with her eyes closed; lost in his mesmerizing tone.

"It seems though," he whispered into her ear. Phoebe for some reason could feel a person walking around her, but she didn't dare open her eyes, too frightened with the whole ordeal.

"That now you have two things that I want." he paused this time leaning in close to her face so that Phoebe could feel his hot breath.

"Two things that have always belonged to me."

Suddenly Phoebe felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder, her eyes sprang open in response and turned around, only to catch a glimpse of a black cloak, and yellow slitted eyes shining from a white mask, but as her eyes focused on said eyes, nothing was left to see.

For the owner of the yellow eyes had disappeared without a trace.

How long Phoebe ran, she didn't know, adrenaline pumped into her veins, making her push even harder. Her lungs were getting tired, her wings were shaking in fear, every sense was working in overdrive, except for her mind that was still focused on the strange encounter. Yet through it all she could have run on longer if it wasn't for crashing into something.

That something turned out to be a lady in an old blue dress, with a white apron.

"Ow, hey watch where you're-" Phoebe shouted as she fell to the ground on top of the lady. Realization hit the girl too late that she was the reason for the lady falling down, "Oh I am so sorry… it's just that… oh God...," Phoebe gasped, "A living person." Without even thinking Phoebe hugged the legs of the lady

The lady she had crashed into was none other than Belle, she too was wandering the halls but to find the source of the screaming girl.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked, hunching over and putting a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Was that you who was screaming?"

Phoebe could only nod her head, she was still reeling from the voice and his touch. Though the touch was unexpected, it was actually warm and gentle despite its leather texture. Who knew that the voice that was haunting her was an actual living person?

Now that she thought about it, the voice seemed familiar, but different at the same time. Yet what scared her the most about this guy was the ease it took to absorb her Magic. And he enjoyed the taste of it almost like her Magic was a food? Something he needed... but what was he meaning by something that belongs to him? Could he mean her Magic, or something else that she got the same night.

As Phoebe ignored Belle's questions, realization hit her, the dagger! The one that fell from the sky! What had Aladdin and Hercules done with it? And now that she thought more about last night, Phoebe remembered the note Anthony had somehow given her. He wrote to make sure to not give the dagger to who it belonged to; could it be that the dagger belonged to this mysterious man?

No wonder Anthony had written the note, he was trying to protect her from its owner! but didn't that mean that Anthony had somehow stolen it beforehand? Also why did Hades seem so possessive of the weapon? All these questions plagued Phoebe's mind , but reality set in when she felt Belle embracing her and trying to soothe her by rubbing her back, completely okay with the huge wings attached to the girl.

Phoebe could still feel her heart pumping, in truth she felt like crying or telling Belle about the encounter, but she chose to do neither. After taking a few breaths the winged girl released her grip on the princess and looked up into the kind gaze of Belle. Her hazel eyes glowed with compassion, and they almost made the girl forget about her ordeal.

Almost.

"Hi," Phoebe said finally getting control of herself, she stood up and extended her hand out in greeting, "I'm Phoebe, it's nice to finally meet you, but you've probably already heard of me, I'm the apprentice of Mickey Mouse."

Belle accepted her hand and shook it, "Bonjour, mademoiselle Phoebe," the girl flinched at the word "mademoiselle," having heard it earlier before by the voice, but Belle took no notice as she lead the girl down the hall still talking. "My name is Belle," the princess blushed in embarrassment, "but you've probably already heard of me."

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with Phoebe, Belle continued on, "Mickey sent me a letter last night to help give you a tour around the Magic Kingdom and to be your guide. I heard your screams and I came as fast as I could. You see I had just come out of the paintings," she stopped and faced the girl, "You know what the paintings are for? correct?"

"Yes," Phoebe replied slowly. "I've learned quite a few things since I arrived here at this place," she said warily eyeing the hallways that they passed, trying to listen in case the voice came back.

Catching the girl's strange response, Belle kept moving, with Phoebe close beside her and asked, "Is there something wrong Phoebe? What made you so frightened that you came running through the halls?" Concern lit Belle's eyes that made Phoebe finally confessed.

"Well…" Phoebe gritted her teeth as she answered Belle's question, "you see, when I exited my room, I got lost and wandered the hallways looking for anyone to help me. And I ran into some guy with yellow eyes," Phoebe drifted off remembering the tune she had heard him singing. Such a strange melody to hear in a place like this.

Phoebe shook the thoughts out of her head and continued, "Well to cut it short I got scared and ran screaming like a DID." Phoebe said rushing the last part. Hoping that Belle wouldn't think too much into it.

Belle was lost in thought for a second and stopped in a hallway that was unfamiliar for Phoebe.

"Did you see the person at all?" Belle questioned.

"I don't know," Phoebe admitted, "but I do remember a flash of yellow eyes and all I can really tell you is that he's searching for something that he lost… Two things apparently, but he never explained what he was searching for. But," Phoebe looked up suddenly as if she heard something. "I think he's after the dagger… He said that it belongs to him, and well... when I found the dagger, someone left me a note detailing how I had to make sure that owner would never be able to find it."

Belle took a step back in shock, it couldn't be. She had made sure he was fine and taken care of. Surely he had not returned so quickly. When she had found him begging at her castle doorstep, she just couldn't turn someone away like her husband before her, so he stayed for a little while gaining some strength.

What surprised Belle of his presence was the fact that he was not a part of her world, and he could cross realms, something that left the princess wonder about his origins. Yet he returned not even a week later for an interesting request.

One that she gave.

Adam hadn't minded it, he even questioned what the harm was of giving away a book, so she consented and gave the young man the requested item: a book about magical items, but now Belle wondered what might be the consequences of doing so. And the effect it would have on the Realms.

Belle slowly looked up, the frown was gone from her face and explained, "Oh don't worry about it. What you probably heard was the grim grinning ghosts from the Haunted Mansion, they always like to play tricks on people."

Although Phoebe thought she was lying, there was truth to what Belle said, but the princess did not want anyone to know about said person.

After all everyone should keep a promise. Even if that promise could mean the downfall of the kingdom.

* * *

"So you've never heard of Harry Potter?" questioned Phoebe. The two females had managed to get out of the castle after perhaps five minutes of walking, but Phoebe found out that the exit was quite easy to find: a staircase that lead you down to the back of Cinderella Castle; which was just to the left of the throne room, a mere twenty feet from where Phoebe had passed about you know... twenty times.

So after suffering a slight embarrassment, Phoebe and Belle had quickly exited the castle. they were to the side of Cinderella's Château, one of the many stores near the castle. Right in front of the exit of the castle was a wall that separated Phoebe from the moat behind her.

When the two emerged from the exit Phoebe couldn't help but spread her wings, letting them feel sunlight for the first time ever! The feeling was short-lived though as a mob of tourists started screaming and pointing at Phoebe's wings.

"Oops," Phoebe muttered.

"Can you fly?" Belle asked as she started coming up with a plan.

"I just got them last night! Lay off!"

"You know I don't remember being so snarky when I was fifteen." Belle muttered. Then thinking fast, removed her apron, "Phoebe fold your wings now!"

As the crowd started approaching, Phoebe did as she was told and Belle wrapped her apron around her folded wings.

But the crowd still approached, several Police officers closed the perimeter and blocked the crowd from approaching

"Um... Belle, whatever your doing can you do it fast!?"

Belle had tried to hide Phoebe's wings to no avail, so she did the second best thing, "Phoebe I need you to hide your wings in your shirt from now on.. but right now I need you to grab my hand!"

Phoebe did so, "Wait why do I need to gra-" the strength in Belle's arm surprised the girl as she pulled her hand and jumped over the wall into the moat below.

Phoebe's wings spread out and caught the wind, lifting Belle and Phoebe up in the process.

"Keep flapping Phoebe!" Belle shouted as she reached for the other girl's hand.

Phoebe commanded her wings to flap, lifting the girls from the moat, but as Phoebe looked down, she suddenly realized how heavy Belle was. "Brace yourself!"

And down the two fell into the moat.

Thankfully the moat was a lot deeper than Phoebe had once believed them to be and there was tons of space for the water to catch them.

The girl, remembering her father's swimming lessons, quickly removed her shoes and swam toward Belle, who was knocked out on impact.

Once grabbing Belle, Phoebe used her wings to swim much faster than she usually could and swam toward the surface.

Phoebe took a quick breath and tried to lift Belle to the surface, but she wasn't breathing. The woman must have swallowed the park water. Looking around Phoebe could see a patch of grass where a family of ducks were resting, and swam towards there.

Phoebe put Belle's incapacitated body on the patch of grass below the bridge that connected Main Street USA to the castle. "Dear God, how do you do CPR?"

Phoebe tried to sit Belle up and she hit her back hoping that she could push the water out that way, but nothing was happening.

"This is just great! I meet a Disney Princess and I kill her!" Phoebe could already feel the tears forming at the back of her eyes.

"Need help?"

"AHH!" Phoebe screamed as a door materialized above her head and she met a pair of blue eyes.

Not just any pair of blue eyes though, Anthony's, and he was dressed... nicely? Like he was going to the theatre or something.

"Anthony?! What in the nine rings of hell are you doing here?" Phoebe shouted. The girl didn't know whether to be elated or disgusted, or even relieved.

Anthony stared in awe at Phoebe's new wings and almost lost his train of thought, "You mean strange sexy men haven't appeared out of nowhere, ready to help a DID- you know a-"

"-Damsel in distress," they said at the same time. Phoebe in turn blushed and looked away. _Poseidon's underpants what's happening to me?!_

Anthony smirked in a knowing matter, "Hey Phoebe not that I don't like impressing angels by appearing out of the blue, or stone," he winked, causing Phoebe's blush to deepen, "you know, but it seems you have a situation..."

Phoebe's eyes drifted back to the incapacitated Belle, "Oh her... Yeah we should probably save her... Do you know CPR?"

Anthony laughed and in a calm but serious tone replied, "Nope! I'm just here to collect her soul."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, I do know CPR."

"Wait... did you just say?..."

"Psh, details," Anthony waved his hand.

"But..." Phoebe tried to object.

"Your friend is dying, babe. And last time I checked the Angel of Death should be around now."

Phoebe sighed in defeat as she watched Belle's face turn blue to purple, "Point taken."

Anthony immediately jumped down from the open door and started performing CPR on Belle. In seconds the princess quickly sat up and threw up all the water in her stomach.

Belle took greedy gulps of oxygen and her purple face turned into a light pink to her normal pale skin.

"Oh my, what happened?" Belle looked between Phoebe and Anthony, and a ball of shock and worry started forming in her empty stomach.

"When we tried to run away from the tourists, you got me to fly and we fell into the moat, and you kind of passed out," Phoebe explained.

Anthony laughed, "Kind of is an understatement, you passed out easily for five minutes."

"Anthony," Phoebe reprimanded.

"What I'm right, aren't I?"

Phoebe gave Anthony an annoyed look, but that quickly turned into something else.

Belle couldn't help but feeling bad, no it wasn't from passing out or the way her wet clothes clinged to her skin, it was the way the two kids looked at each other. "Um Phoebe," Belle started "it seems like you're a pretty adept swimmer... but can you look for Ariel, she has a grotto underneath the moat-an air pocket really, can you check if she's there?"

"Um, I guess," Phoebe replied giving Anthony a look that said she would be back.

"Well... see you Anthony..." Phoebe walked back into the moat and swam straight to the bottom to go find the mermaid.

Belle on the other hand stood up and wringed her wet hair, she gave Anthony a pointed look. "Anthony," her voice was reprimanding.

Anthony rolled his eyes at her tone and grabbed a stone and threw it pitifully into the water. "Look I met her at school-"

"Anthony! you know it is no mere coincidence that you find this girl a thousand miles away! Don't you know what happens to people who care about you?" Her hazel eyes almost turned to ice, but they quickly gained there compassion, "Anthony I didn't mean it like-"

Anthony turned around and punched the stone bridge, "Yes you did." Anthony's gaze turned misty eyed, he took a deep breath before he began again, "You won't have to worry about him for a while... I promise, I wouldn't let him get near to you at all... I know he's getting a lot harder to control, but you know exactly why Belle! but you just won't tell me!"

The boy's hair burst into bright red flames and started to spread, Belle waited for the flames to subside before she spoke again, "Anthony... I'm not the one at liberty to say, you know that... But how did you meet her?"

"I became a spy for Maleficent and helped in the kidnapping of fourteen children, and she happened to be one of them."

"Anthony you WHAT?!" Belle's eyes lit with surprise and shock, "Anthony I didn't think you would stoop so low?! Just to find your mother? and now you think meeting this girl can break your curse?"

"But she's here now!" Anthony reminded Belle, "isn't that evidence enough that our paths were destined to cross, and my father, her knew it was her all along-"

"Anthony, do you not read books? In _The Great Gatsby_ we learned that the means never justify the ends and you know it!"

"That's not what my father taught me," Anthony cut in.

"But that's not what your mother taught you," Belle reminded. Anthony slumped in defeat.

"Fine, you win... What do you want Belle?"

Belle couldn't help but feel bad for Anthony, and she sighed. "Anthony, I want you to remove you from her memory."

"WHAT?!" Anthony's body erupted into flames. "NO, I refuse! I am so close to breaking this curse, and now you want me to stay the way I am?!"

"Oh Anthony," Belle hugged Anthony and put a comforting hand on his back, "you're only fifteen. This may be Disney, but there are so many fish in the sea- and Phoebe's not the only one out there. True love always seems true at first... but remember: love is blind. I am a prime example of that, but you can never rush these things, love is patient, love is kind, and you can't rush this."

"And," Belle took a deep breath, "if it is meant to be, she'll come back." Belle smiled, "they always do." Belle released him from the hug and looked into his eyes.

"Anthony, the path before you will not be easy, curses always make sure of that. But I don't want Phoebe to worry about you, and I don't want you to put any pressure on her to make you love her." Belle smiled and looked down at her simple gold band on her left ring finger.

"One day you'll have a person who will never leave you, or abandon you, but it is not this day, I'm sorry." her tone turned sympathetic but filled with hope, reminding Anthony of his mother. "But her responsibilities and adjusting to her new life style will cause some strain on her, so please Anthony, don't do anything you'll regret. Promise?"

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Yes whatever, I'll do your sacred bond of trust thing."

Belle laughed, "You have some Lethe water right?"

"It's like you don't know me..." Anthony opened his coat and pulled out a little vial of water, then he plucked a few hairs of his head and threw it into the vial. The liquid burned the strands of hair and returned to its original clear.

"Happy?" Anthony asked

"Oh Anthony you would over-exaggerate a paper cut."

Anthony was about to argue, but her thought better of it. "Well I best be going," he handed Belle the vial, and grabbed the edge of the door above him and climbed into the room.

"Where are you going now, "Belle inquired.

"Away from here," he bluntly stated.

"What are you going to do?"

Anthony looked down at Belle from his vantage point and smiled, with eyes that held all the sorrows of the world, "Why, what all phantoms do best... Run away from unrequited love."

* * *

 **Well this is sadly the last of Anthony for a while... But he will be back, Always.**


	10. Make New Friends

Make New Friends Especially If They're Princesses

 **"In this great universe of ours man is a mere insect, an ant, in his intellect, as compared with the boundless world about him, as measured by the intelligence capable of grasping the whole of truth and knowledge...The most real things in the world are those that neither children nor men can see... Nobody can conceive or imagine all the wonders there are unseen and unseeable in the world." A Letter to Virginia**

* * *

Belle looked away as the door above her disappeared into the stone, once again looking like a regular old bridge. The princess held the vial in her hand and couldn't help but feel sorry about the boy despite the many sins he accidentally took part in. Unfortunately these things were never that simple.

Curse or not Anthony should learn the difference between right or wrong, and that was something Belle was determined to teach the boy. But he still had a long way to go, and perhaps being in solitude with his thoughts could help him receive some peace at last.

To the right of Belle, a bubble started forming, and immediately Phoebe's head broke through the surface along with a red crab resting on her shoulder.

Once the girl breathed in the sweet smell of park water, Phoebe slicked back her wet hair and rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"Hey Belle, you have got to see all the things underneath this palace! There's a whole series of portals down there leading to so many different realms and-" she gestured to Sebastian on her shoulder.

"This guy here is so snarky it's not even funny."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and silently prayed, _"Oh dear Poseidon please don't let me babysit anoder teenager."_

Phoebe noticed the look Sebastian was giving him and lightly patted his head with her finger, "Don't give me that look, I get it enough from every adult here in the Parks."

"How old are you again?"

Phoebe stared confused at the crab, "Fifteen. Why?"

Sebastian crawled off her shoulder and swam toward the shore, "Counting down to retirement."

Suddenly a giant green fin broke through the surface and a mermaid emerged from the water along with a chubby yellow fish with blue stripes.

"Phoebe tell me, what is the purpose of an 'iPod?' I swear humans keep inventing new things that just make no sense to me. Even after I became a human, they still manage to surprise me."

Ariel turned to Belle and gasped as she saw the state she was in. Her clothes were wet and clung limply on her, her face was pale, and she was trembling from the cold. "Belle are you feeling okay? Phoebe told me about you drowning."

Belle waved her hand to dismiss Ariel's comment. "I'll be alright, I just need to stop by my house to change..." Belle's eyes shifted to Phoebe as she got out of the water and shook her wings out, "and Phoebe needs a new set of clothes."

The winged girl turned at the sound of her name. She slightly lowered her wings in embarrassment, "Yeah... I kind of ditched my pair of shoes and well... that water was pretty cold."

Ariel edged to the shore, "Okay, but please take these." The mermaid handed her red bag full of whatzits and whozits to Phoebe. "You can later explain to me what all these things do."

Phoebe grabbed the soaking bag full of knickknacks and looked through the bag. She paused at one particular item and carefully drew it out, "Um Ariel, how exactly did you get a grappling hook in here?"

The mermaid blushed and snatched it out of the girl's hands. "Sorry I use that for well... 'Merida's climb that thing week.' And there was once a really nice girl wearing a colorful thick shirt... I mean a sweater who gave me this grappling hook."

Phoebe looked questioningly at Ariel, "You mean all of you guys actually hang out?"

Belle smiled, "Phoebe, you know how there's a Council for magic-users? well there's one for pretty much every type of character in the Parks and Realms."

Phoebe scrunched her face in thought and mild disbelief, "Cool beans."

Belle once more looked at Ariel. "Well it was nice seeing you again Ariel. We'll meet up with you at Tiana's Palace for dinner, and-" Belle leaned over the edge of the water into Ariel's ear, whispering, "Make sure Mulan get rids of Merida or any other Pixar characters. We don't want any problems today."

Ariel slightly nodded her head, "I understand. but um... Belle there's a slight problem we have here..." She looked off to Phoebe and the mermaid started twiddling her fingers.

"What?"

"Well... You guys kind of can't head up in the park, so your kind of stuck taking my way..."

* * *

So turns out taking Ariel's way meant going under the sea. I know all of you were surprised.

So after making a giant bubble( courtesy of Phoebe trying to do some magic stuff), Belle and Phoebe were pushed to the world of Beauty and the Beast.

Mermaids after all could travel across worlds; hence Neverland, but that's another story.

Ariel was one of the few mermaids that took advantage of this power. When she was introduced to the Parks exactly thirty years ago (by the real world's clock), Ariel had gone to every ocean, sea, river, and lake in all the Disney Realms. Her father didn't approve, but the mermaid was her own person and she was married at that, so her daddy had to consent.

King Triton apparently knew about the many Realms long before Mickey Mouse announced his presence at Prince Eric's castle, but he had kept it a secret, like every merking before him. Legend has it, that Poseidon was the creator of the mermaid race, and when he chosen a mermaid family to rule, he had given all the merpeople the power to cross worlds.

After dropping off the two, Ariel had given the two a polite good-bye and disappeared back into the river they had just walked out of.

When Phoebe had stepped out the world around her had changed from cold seawater to clear warm water. The world above was green and alive and was that a forest?! The winged girl came from a land with sparse trees and mostly dry heat with wicked cold winters(well at least for Texans).

Breathing in the fresh French countryside, Phoebe ran to the trees, trying to see if this was all real. The branches above her cast giant shadows over her face blocking the rays of the sun, birds sang from the treetops high above, and the breeze was unusually gentle.

One such little bird inched closer towards Phoebe and chirped at her. "Hey little guy," Phoebe whispered sweetly as he jumped into her open palm, "what are you up to today?"

His black eyes stared curiously at the winged girl. He had never seen a human with wings before. But the bird in Phoebe's hand wasn't the only one who had noticed the girl's strange attributes.

More birds started landing on the branches near Phoebe's head and soon the whole forest was quiet as several hundred birds stared at the winged girl.

The girl gulped, her whole body was pulsing with adrenaline telling her to run away from the birds, but instead she took a slow step back. The bird in her palm's beady black eyes seemed to search her soul. The birds around her jumped one branch closer. One falcon turned it's amber gaze upon Phoebe's.

"I didn't shoot the Albatross, if you think that's what I've done... Um Belle?"

Belle was still at the river, a compass in hand. "Phoebe give me a moment," she shouted as she turned the compass round and round, her brow deep in concentration.

Phoebe stared back at the birds. She laughed nervously, "Hey, guys I'm sorry but it seems I have to go... so... look," Phoebe pointed to a random tree branch, "is that the next Star Wars movie!"

All the bird's turned their gaze upon said tree branch. While distracted for a moment, the winged girl spun on her heel and ran.

The bird's heard her frantic footsteps run, and that's when they gave chase.

Belle on the other hand was too immersed in her compass to realize Phoebe was in any danger. "If the sun rises in the east," somewhere behind her a cloud of birds chased the girl to the left. "Subtract the two add the coefficient..." now to the right.

"Aha!" announced Belle triumphantly, she turned around to see Phoebe being chased by a cloud of little chickadees and sparrows.

"Oh, not again Phoebe!"

Phoebe didn't turn to Belle as she continued running, "What you think I want these things to happen?!"

Belle was about to reply, but decided it wasn't the appropriate thing to say to the girl. Instead she chose the logical way, "Phoebe can't you use your magic to scare them away?"

Phoebe ran around a tree and headed straight for Belle, "Okay fine, but after this I never want to see another bird again!"

Phoebe in a spurt of energy jumped into the air, in midair she spun around and spread her wings, and with her hands outstretched, beams of blue light shot out of her hands like a disco-ball, and the birds dispersed immediately.

Phoebe soon landed on the ground," Well that was easy... too easy." The girl looked suspiciously around the forest. "Belle is this a trap?" The girl stroked her pretend beard, "General Ackbar, what is going on here?"

"Phoebe, we have to walk about two miles, we can discuss this on the way."

"But I don't have shoes!"

* * *

Walking two miles without shoes is never fun, but then again neither was being chased by birds. At least walking in the sun allowed both of the female's clothes to dry, even Phoebe's wings managed to dry.

The two had, despite being on rough terms in the beginning, started bonding like two old friends. The entire walk, the two talked about nothing but books, fairy tales and mythology seemed to be a favorite of theirs.

"So a demigod hmm?" Belle inquired. Belle silent;y hoped that Phoebe would know who her godly parent was.

"Actually more like I a god-turned-mortal thing, but... I guess that would make me one..." Phoebe truly didn't know her godly past, but that was a subject for another time.

"You know most of us are demigods as well," Belle pointed out.

Phoebe looked incredulously at Belle, "You... What?!"

"Of course," Belle confirmed. "Do you really think we characters happen to be special for no apparent reason? Most of us have godly lineage, thus making us somewhat divine. Why do you think so many of us heroes have no parents?"

"Point taken." Phoebe cocked an eyebrow, "So.. do you have a godly parent?"

Belle beamed, "Yes, Athena's my mother."

"Called it!" Phoebe whooped. "So does Beast- I mean Adam have a godly parent?"

"No, but Gaston's father is Ares."

Phoebe chortled, "That explains a lot."

Belle giggled, "I guess so... Oh look," she pointed to the giant gate at the end of the road before them. "We're home!"

Soon the two walked through the open gates and knocked on the giant gates of the castle. Immediately the door opened a crack, and a portly faced man with a thin brown mustache peeped through the door and made eye contact with Phoebe.

He squinted closely at her wings and her bare feet, "Can I help you?" he said with disgust. Let's just say Cogsworth had a bad reputation for strange people appearing at his Master's doorstep.

"Cogsworth," Belle exclaimed, "This is my guest."

Cogsworth fully opened the gate, he realized Belle was behind the other side of the door. He stuttered in embarrassment, "Oh-oh... I am so-terribly sorry my dear mademoiselle." The portly man practically ran out and got on his knee, grabbed Phoebe's hand and started kissing it.

Phoebe snatched her hand back, "Yeah..." she said nervously. "Don't ever do that or I swear your never getting that hand back."

Cogsworth blanched at Phoebe's sharp tongue. Belle laughed uneasily as she stepped through the door, "She's kidding, monsieur... really."

Phoebe walked past Cogsworth and gave him a small wave as she followed Belle through and walked up through the lobby.

A portly old woman in a purple dress with a white apron came running down the grand stair case.

"Madame," Mrs. Potts yelled her tiny feet shuffled down the stairs and proceeded to tackle Belle in a bear hug. She pulled back and looked at Belle's state of her clothes. "Oh, dear what have you been doing? Your dress is all _wet_?!"

"I'm fine Mrs. Potts, I just need a change of clothes that's all!" Belle assured her as she put an hand on her shoulder. "But I do want you to meet my new friend," she turned the old lady to Phoebe.

"This is Phoebe," the portly woman shook hands with the girl and gave her the warmest smile ever.

"May I say my dear, it is a pleasure meeting you," Mrs. Potts pulled Phoebe into a hug and that was when she noticed the set of pearly wings. "Why she's an actual little angel!"

Phoebe snorted, "Far from it, I'm the new Magic."

Mrs. Potts face contorted into that of horror, "She's... She's..."

"Did I miss anything?" a male voice permeated through the awkward atmosphere. The group turned around to see Adam in the flesh, not fur mind you.

"Oh Adam, it's so good to see you!" Belle ran toward her husband and the two shared a quick kiss. The two broke apart and Belle introduced her husband to Phoebe.

"Magic, huh?" Adam started unsurely, "Well you can see my slight hesitation?"

Phoebe felt uncomfortable under Adam's gaze. She herself understood why he wouldn't like Magic after his curse, and so would the rest of the servants in the castle. Phoebe was beginning to think coming to the castle was a mistake, but then again she was never a stranger to being wanted.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes as her sass kicked in, "You know what you little turds? Magic un-cursed you guys. Isn't true love a form of Magic ya noobs?" Leave it to Phoebe to make a bad situation even worse.

Belle gave Phoebe a scolding look, but a voice as smooth as butter, as flirty as Casanova burst in. "Come now old chaps, the girl speaks true, and would we call ourselves French without knowing anything about love?!"

All eyes turned around to the middle-aged thin man, with dirty blonde hair wearing a golden suit, shirt tucked, save for his right side which was slightly sticking out. He brushed right through the mob and took Phoebe's hand and he too started kissing it, but with a bit more fervency than Cogsworth. "And who might this delightful angel be?"

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle at Lumiere's gesture, but as his kisses started going up her arm, the girl snatched her hand away. "Creep," Phoebe whispered.

"Ah forgive me mademoiselle for being so forward, I forget myself," he winked at the girl causing her to blush. "But it is not every day you come across a messenger from heaven."

Phoebe couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Stupid French guys and their predictable pick-up lines._

"Oh mademoiselle Phoebe," Adam introduced the man with the thick french accent, "This is one of my servants and close personal friend, Lumiere."

Phoebe looked into Lumiere's dark brown eyes, she gave a weak smile, "Charmed."

Belle took this as her chance to steal Phoebe away, "Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, we can have these introductions all day, but it seems me and Phoebe have a previous engagement at the moment. And it seems Phoebe will be back one day. Won't you Phoebe?" Belle's eyes gestured to the staircase and the girl took this as her chance to follow her.

"Um... of course I'll be back," Phoebe hesitated, as she saw the faces of the castle staff and Adam. None of them seemed too thrilled about meeting Phoebe again- well except Lumiere but he was happy to see anyone new.

The only kind and understanding face seemed to come from Belle, and a look of pity from Mrs. Potts. The old woman could see the state of Phoebe's lack of shoes and she was in desperate need of some new clothes. No, the old mother of eleven didn't know Phoebe that well, but she could understand why the girl was on the offensive.

A quality she once saw during her Master's curse.

"Well... it was _nice_ seeing y'all... bye!" Phoebe turned on her heel and practically flew up the stairs, her wings fluttering behind her in nervousness.

Belle, turned to Adam and asked him to follow her as she followed Phoebe up the stairs. "Mrs. Potts, do you mind getting us a pot of tea in my old room?"

"Of course dearie." Mrs. Potts responded. "Oh do you want me to send Madame de La Grand Bouche?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mrs. Potts!"

* * *

"Who wants some tea?!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed happily as she rolled in a cart covered in a long white table cloth with a steaming teapot on top .

Belle's old room hadn't changed in the past year. It's green marble tiles were covered by a light blue carpet, the white walls had no decoration save for the few accents of purple designs, the window at the end of the room was covered by thick velvet maroon curtains.

Phoebe shrieked, at the sight of the open door, and jumped to the floor beside the bed, hiding. She had shed her wet clothing and barely had anything on.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, but you have nothing to worry about," Mrs. Potts assured her.

Phoebe peeked over the bed and saw no one but the elderly woman. Still not totally convinced she asked, "Can you hand me that bathrobe over there?"

But it wasn't Mrs. Potts who handed the bathrobe to Phoebe, but the little blonde boy that was hiding underneath the cart.

"Here ya go miss," Chip had ran from his hiding place and snatched the bathrobe before his mother and skipped toward the girl, despite his mother's yells.

Thankfully Phoebe had grabbed the edge of the blanket of the bed and wrapped herself before Chip could see anything. Phoebe felt like screaming at the kid, but one look from his innocent big doe eyes made the girl stop herself. "Thank you..."

The boy smiled, and politely turned away and decided to look out the window so she could put on the bathrobe. His mother shook her head disapprovingly, but she knew her son meant no harm in doing Phoebe the favor.

Once wrapping herself, Phoebe made her wings burst through the back, creating two holes fit for her wings. "Well that'll work then."

When Phoebe announced all clear, Chip happily turned around and started bombarding her with questions: "Are you from the outside Realms? Are you an angel? How old are you? Were you born with wings?"

Phoebe smiled and sat on the bed, "Whoa Nelly, slow down bubba. Now how about you ask me one question at a time?"

Chip took a deep breath about to recapitulate, but his mother interrupted him, "Now Chip is that any way to treat our guest? Offer her some tea and then she'll tell you."

Chip didn't listen though and continued to ask Phoebe questions. Belle had just reentered the room, distracting Mrs. Potts from disciplining her son. The princess was wearing a night gown, her hair was wet and dripped lightly on the floor, in her hands she held a small vial.

"Mrs. Potts," she slightly whispered, "put this in Phoebe's drink, she needs a little something to warm her up," Belle lied.

Mrs. Potts obliged and poured it into the teacup and walked toward Chip and Phoebe.

"So you're from another world?" Chip asked with wonder.

"Eeyup," Phoebe confirmed as she took the teacup from Mrs. Potts hands and sipped the warm tea.

Phoebe expected for the warm concoction to soothe her but instead, she immediately put a hand to her head and felt her world spin as several memories passed in front of the girl's vision. Images of her previous encounter with Anthony were slowly being ripped apart. Underneath the bridge only hours before, Phoebe's memories slowly replaced him with a dark shadow. At school when she stole the note and the memory of the hug was gone! Her first meeting with him soon shattered, nothing was left of any memory of him.

Phoebe internally screamed as she saw the last flash of blue eyes disappear! The memory that once filled her with strange stirrings was forever lost, no longer could the memory be replaced.

And now Phoebe sat on the bed her tea spilled on the floor trying desperately to remember Anthony... to remember who?

The winged girl sat up straight, and she felt strange, almost like she was forgetting something, something important!

Belle had refused to watch her as the potion took effect, this was truly something she regretted doing, but this was not just for the good of Phoebe, but for Anthony as well. Through the entire course of their hike to her castle, Belle was dreading this one moment.

Seeing Phoebe convulse almost made her admit it was her fault. but there was one thing that kept Belle strong.

The Lethe water, no matter how powerful, couldn't erase true love. And so it seemed Anthony and Phoebe's small fling, was just a crush after all.

Mrs. Potts quickly took off her apron and started cleaning up the spill, "Oh dear, I guess the tea was a bit too strong."

Phoebe looked down at the mess and saw that she too was covered in tea, "That's it I need some real clothes."

"Oh I've got just the thing," announced a boisterous lady as she stepped through the bedroom door.

* * *

Mrs. Potts exited the bedroom and proceeded to the kitchen. she had sent Chip to go run along and play with his brothers and sisters. Still pushing the cart, Mrs. Potts managed to open the door to the kitchen with her large rump. Once inside she found Lumiere and Cogsworth there as well.

The kitchen was unusually empty, so only two pairs of eyes met Mrs. Potts' eyes as she slowly exclaimed, "Another stranger in the castle it seems/"

"Oh come now," Lumiere started he smiled at the sight of Mrs. Potts and casually pulled out a chair for the elderly woman. "The previous young man was not that bad... Well the mask wasn't necessary, but then again who are we to judge on appearances? Plus this girl isn't hiding anything."

"No don't you start Lumiere," Cogsworth huffed, he was leaning against the pantry. "We can't trust every stranger that walks through our doors. Remember what happened before that?"

Mrs. Potts sighed and slumped in her chair, "I guess you're right, but we can't turn her away she's only a child."

"Child?!" Lumiere scoffed as he crossed his arms in defiance, "Bah, she is a teenager and thus a full adult in the Realms."

"Lumiere it's not that simple that girl needs constant supervision, she is the new Magic." Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

Lumiere looked at the plump lady in disbelief, "Ah now I can see why you're all so stiff-necked. So she's overthrown old Mickey Mouse?"

"No," Mrs. Potts explained, "She has no idea how to use her powers. She may be Magic but that girl knows nothing about how to use it."

"So we can still buy time." Cogsworth summed up.

Mrs. Potts slapped him so hard it made his wig spin. Once he fixed it he turned to the lady, "Why did you do that?!"

"Now I never!" Mrs. Potts was steamed, "Don't you say another word to insult the girl! Chip talked to her and they got on splendidly. At first meeting- yes, she seems cold and distant, but the poor girl is just not used to meeting new people especially people who judge her before meeting her!"

"Now Madame if you can control yourself," Cogsworth roared as he fixed his wig, "allow me to explain my reasoning! "

Mrs. Potts crossed her arms and gave Cogsworth a _bring it on face._ "Well... She-she can take the throne at any time, and say she goes bad like..." The name died in his throat and the group too looked down in silence.

"One of our own," Lumiere whispered.

"One of our own," Mrs. Potts agreed. "Oh Cogsworth, I know the risk, but Belle she can read people well, he was bound to crack! Especially with his father's sheltering."

"Hopefully Phoebe won't crack," Lumiere thought out loud.

Cogsworth cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

He cleared his throat, "Well a stranger to the Realms will most likely need chaperones and clearly the girl won't like that."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "Lumiere that was actually a pretty good assumption. Where on earth did you think of that?"

"The girl speak her mind does she not? Well she's going to have a bit of trouble with the rules," he said with distaste.

"But rules are rules for a reason Lumiere, and it is proper," Cogsworth argued. "She simply can't be left on her own, and no one's an adult in the parks unless they are over twenty or younger unless they've found their true love. That's why the Master and Belle married so quickly and why everyone else marries in the Realms young, it's our _laws_."

"Well let me warn you Cogsworth," Lumiere smirked, his face literally started glowing, "I am French, and I know a spitfire when I see one."

* * *

"Belle when I said I would wear anything... I lied." Now saying the dress was ugly would be wrong. It was indeed lovely , but one small detail turned Phoebe off.

The dress was pink. God awful pink.

Now Phoebe did like pink... To an extent... There was light pink, no pink, anti-pink(which was blue), but that was it... And this thing was... was... She shuddered: fuchsia.

"What's wrong with it?" Madame Grand de La Bouche asked, her face fell somewhat in disappointment. The former wardrobe had dealt with many a stubborn girls throughout her years, but what exactly was wrong with the dress?

Phoebe hesitated, she didn't want to offend the designer, but it's just... Screw it, "Don't you have anything..." The winged girl searched for the word, "modern?"

Madame La Bouche thought for a second, "Well..." she shifted on her hips, "when you say 'modern' do you mean-"

"Yes," Phoebe interrupted her, "pants."

The fashionista feinted on the cold marble floor.

Phoebe looked over at Belle, who had changed into a green dress complete with matching bow, "Did I say something wrong?"

Belle sighed, "Yes... but," Belle's eyes sparkled as an idea hit her, "I think I've got just the thing."

"So we're just going to leave her here?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

Belle sighed, "She usually comes to after five minutes. Trust me I know."

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say Belle. Your castle you rules."

For once, Phoebe very much liked belle's idea. Oh yes she felt what's the word? Scandalous?

Not only was she hiding her wings quite well in the vest she was wearing, but she was wearing men's clothing.

After going through Adam and Belle's bedroom, and finding some of Adam's old clothes and sprucing the clothes up a bit. Phoebe had found some long black leggings with a blue blouse(it's neck was cut open a bit more), and a grey vest with missing buttons. The boots were much harder, but the two managed to procure some that were just a bit large for the small girl, but she could still walk with ease.

Phoebe loved the ensemble and asked if she could keep all the clothes to which Belle had consented immediately. Although she wondered why anyone would like to dress like a man.

So once the two were ready to go, the two hastened to a painting down the hall in the West Wing and stepped through a painting of Cinderella Castle, leading the two girls back to where they began.

But this time as the two walked out of the castle, they were being ignored by every adult and Cast Member in the park. Some of the kids had seen Belle and Phoebe, but like their parents most kids ignored them. Something that Belle called "forced perspective."

Belle had explained it as simple as possible. Unlike everyone else who talked to Phoebe about Magic, "You see it's like the castle, it looks bigger, farther away than up close. So only children farther away from adulthood can see Disney characters or things that are unusual. Children are naturally prone to being entwined with imagination and magic, which is what makes us real, but as they get older they start losing that spark that they were born with, and consequently can't see things the way they are."

"Then why could adults see my wings and then how was my friend Kaitlyn able to see the Villains?" Phoebe asked.

Belle laughed, "It seems that when Magic blessed you with wings, they apparently knew that this was one gift that everyone could see. People everywhere have myths of winged beings across every culture and unfortunately for you that means no matter the age, your wings will be very hard to hide. It seems though that it would seem quite beneficial to everyone you meet though."

"Now for why Kaitlyn could see the Villains, despite her not believing is because we can choose to have people see us or not, but right now I don't want to raise suspicion so no one but you can see me. It's all very simple once you think about it."

After Belle's explanation, Phoebe and her fell into silence. Phoebe started to see the Disney Parks unfold as she saw hundreds of characters walk through the crowds of tourists. The winged girl stared in wonder at the new world around her as she almost stepped on a little man the size of an ant in an alien costume. There, lying on top of the Small World ride was Zazu and Iago having a heated argument, and above in the sky a cute baby elephant streaked across the sky, but no one seemed to notice or care.

Phoebe never admitted this to her family, but she always secretly had seen such things. Always.

At first she had assumed it was just her imagination, but slowly she had started to ignore such things. it wasn't until the appearance of the Villains on the Jolly Rodger when Phoebe started to remember.

"So," Belle broke the ice, "What's your Pigfarts house?" Belle inquired as they finally made it past Rapunzel's Tower, near the Small World ride.

"Um, Belle, do you mean Hogwarts?" Phoebe corrected, slightly cringing at the word "Pigfarts."

"Oh, you must be right," belle giggled. "I just get things so jumbled up, like one time I thought that Aurora's name was actually Sleeping Beauty!" she laughed as the memories started flooding back.

"I tried so hard to make a good first impression, but I ruined it nonetheless. Thank goodness Aurora didn't mind. We became fast friends after that. I was just so used to reading her story, you see they referred to her as Sleeping Beauty instead of her name that it kind of stuck."

"It's alright," Phoebe said, "I know there's a lot to take in when you show up in a place like this," the girl twirled around, wishing she could stretch her wings.

"I mean look at me," Phoebe exclaimed to Belle, "I'm a bird now. What do you think my parents will think? I've always wanted to fly, but I didn't think Vanessa would actually give me my wish!"

"Oh Phoebe," belle stopped and turned to the girl, she gave sympathetically shook her head. "it's not like you turned into a beast, I would know. Poor Adam his parents left him after he was cursed." Belle said, her face gained a melancholy look.

"What?! Those are some pretty terrible parents," Phoebe scoffed, "Now I can see why he turned out so darn terrible."

Belle stopped and gave Phoebe a look. "At least he found you, right, Belle?" The girl said quickly and smiled nervously hoping that she said the right thing.

"I would rather you don't insult my husband," Belle said bluntly.

Phoebe sighed in defeat, "Ok, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend your husband, I'm sorry that I got a little carried away, okay? happy?" The sincerity in Phoebe's words made Belle smile.

"Apology accepted, you really shouldn't insult people. By insulting people you drive them away, making yourself more of an outsider. Adam learned that the hard way, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes." Belle lightly reprimanded.

"Okay, I guess I could be nicer." Most of the time. After all Belle wasn't going to be tailing her everywhere she goes.

"That's the spirit, now tell me more about this "Harry Potter.""

The conversation could have stretched on and on, but they finally reached their destination. Right behind the Olde Christmas Shoppe, was a gazebo with nobody around. Ever since she was little her parents always took Phoebe and her sister to Disney World as soon as school ended, and after years and years of going, Phoebe had learned all the parks like the back of her hand.

"Isn't this the place where the Tiana meet and greets are?" Phoebe asked. Looking at the gazebo that for once wasn't swarming with tourists, was an oddity for the girl, but then again not many people knew about the backdoor of the Christmas shop.

"Indeed it is, but it is also one of the many secret entrances to one of the Disney Realms. This particular entrance is open for ALL Disney characters so we will easily pass through."

"Is this the entrance to Tiana's Palace?"

"Yes," Belle smiled, "You like cataloging information and making assumptions don't you?" Phoebe blushed, her wings shook in embarrassment. "Those are fine quality in a detective, have you ever read any of the Sherlock Holmes novels?" Belle asked as she opened a crystal door that was not there the moment before. The princess slowly bowed, gesturing for her companion to enter.

Phoebe in turn smiled, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Well I highly recommend it."

Phoebe stepped through the door and gasped at the amount of people and the beautiful scenery. There was a jazz band blazing notes left and right, a chandelier hung from the middle of the large restaurant . Waiters rushed left and right carrying food and drinks to their tables, the entire room was ornate and resembled exactly how Phoebe had seen in the movie, with its white walls and polished wood flooring.

The, maitre d' was right in front of them, a tall well-built man with coffee colored skin, and slightly graying hair. He welcomed the two ladies and lead them to a table that seated two.

When they arrived at their table the head waiter introduced himself, "Welcome to Tiana's Palace, my name is Gerard. Today's specials are spiced pumpkin gumbo and crawfish etoufee," he handed out the menus to the two and before he left he asked.

"So y'all lookin' fo' Tiana, I can get her fo' y'all considerin' she was 'specting ya' today." His thick Cajun accent was easy for Phoebe to understand since she had grown up around several people with the same accent.

"Oh please, Monsieur Gerard, if you don't mind," Gerard was about to step away but Belle called out to him. "By the way how is Cosette? I haven't seen you for a while, I was hoping she was doing all right after she was feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh she'd 'preicate you thinkin' 'bout her, but she with the grandkids right now. She took the day off, ya' see, so she be back tomorr'a."

Phoebe watched the interchange between the princess and the maitre d', the girl could easily see the friendship between them. Something that Phoebe should be trying to do. Something that Belle immediately noticed.

"Monsieur, I did not mean to be rude to my friend." Phoebe looked at Belle curiously at her words and feeling a little bit elated at being called her friend. "This is my friend Phoebe." Belle repeated the word and it made the reaction she wanted.

Taking her cue Phoebe rose from her chair and shook hands with Gerard. "Hello sir, it's nice to meet you." Not knowing what else to say in these kind of situations, the girl smiled awkwardly and sat back down in her chair, she pretended to look through the menu.

Noting the sense of urgency in Phoebe's voice Belle continued for her, "Phoebe here has been tasked to be Mickey Mouse's apprentice. His first and only, may I add," Belle's voice rang with pride. Even though she barely knew Phoebe, she could sense a good person from just the simple details of the way one acted.

"Dang, girl," Gerard exclaimed. "You must be real powerful. I ain't ne'er met the Mouse, but from what I 'eard, he da' best at his job. I person'lly got a lot to t'ank for him though. If it weren't for him, Tiana's restaurant wouldn' be open to the public, and the Villains," he spat that word out in disgust, "would a prob'ly taken o'er this worl', ever since the Shadow Man died, we thought, he was gone for good, but when he came back alive we were all surprised."

"Wait?" Phoebe interrupted, she put down the menu and stared curiously at the two, "What do you mean he showed up alive? I thought everyone was alive in the parks, like all the characters that died in their movie are still alive, right?"

Belle's face scrunched, "Actually, not exactly."

"You see when a character dies, they are either totally dead and buried at the cemetery. But totally dead is different from mostly dead. If the audience truly believes a character like say, Mufasa is dead, then he is all the way dead. Yet say a Villain is dead, but the audience still finds them to be quite popular, then they are alive in the parks but nowhere else."

"Popularity and Imagination also contribute to some of our powers, that's why the Villains can be even more powerful than they used to be..." Belle emphasized the last sentence to try to say that Dreams is a powerful driving force behind everything.

"So you're telling me," Phoebe inquired. "Is that when a person thinks someone is dead, they are dead as a doornail, but if the audience likes them then they become mostly dead, but why?"

"They are mostly dead cuz they can't go back to their own realm. They stuck in the parks, and they can't visit other realms either." Gerard answered Phoebe's question.

"The only way they can go to their own or other realms is if they are resurrected. So they are confined to this world of reality, and Facilier was resurrected so he can come back to his old home," Belle finished.

"That is why so many Villains are stuck out in your world causing problems, you can die there as many times as they want, like Wreck-it-Ralph. We can only die totally by…" Belle stopped because of how morbid the conversation was turning.

The only way to totally kill a character was actually two different ways. One was by the legendary dip. The other way was much more brutal than dip, and certainly more heartless.

Murder.

Murder by other characters, by any means, but you would have to make sure that their heart is ultimately destroyed. Physically or Mentally. That also meant if one person dies and is in love, their true love will die as well. So you could call it a double homicide.

"Well I best be goin', Gerard suddenly blurted. He didn't like how macabre this subject was going so he made an excuse. But before he left he remembered that he had to bring his boss, "Scuse me ladies but I best be getting Madame Tiana, she been waitin' for ya'."

With that final word he nodded curtly and turned on his heel. In the distance you could hear Gerard turn around and say, "It was nice meetin' ya Miss Phoebe, you take care now!"

Phoebe waved good-bye to the maitre d', as he disappeared from view, the girl looked at her friend; what a lovely concept friendship is.

"Well that was awkward."

For once Belle shook her head in agreement. "Indeed... Now Phoebe, I know you want to learn all these things, but I think it's best if you just ask your teachers, and me when nobody's around."

"Look I didn't mean to be so nosy, it just slipped out. See I think I'm not a psychopath but a highly functioning sociopath," Phoebe insisted, "I'm not good at socializing." Belle stared at her for a while longer. "Okay so I might be a psychopath and a sociopath, jeez, you really are stubborn.

"I understand Phoebe, but once upon a time, I learned not to ask questions and wait for when people are ready to tell you things. It's not always good to pry information from people." Belle looked at her new friend.

"Well that was you're- I would say fifth time meeting a stranger other than me, but I think you're on your way. Wait till Tiana shows up she'll give you the grand welcoming. Hopefully she's feeling alright." The princess's voice went softer not wanting to explain even more to Phoebe of Tiana's current condition.

She'll see for her own eyes anyway.

"So how about you tell me more about the four houses of Hogwarts? Why did they split the school into different factions?" As the conversation lasted longer than Phoebe had planned, the girl had covered the subjects of what patronuses are, to the story of Voldemort.

By the time Phoebe had explained the concept of horcruxes was when Tiana arrived. The tall twenty- something lady was all smiles and laughter when she came to Belle and Phoebe's table with Naveen in tow.

"Well, I'll be a June bug in July, if it isn't my friend, Belle." Said princess rose out of her chair to hug Tiana. As soon as Belle pulled out of the embrace, Naveen grabbed a chair from one of the neighboring tables for his wife to sit in.

Phoebe looked curiously at the new princess. She was exactly as she remembered her in the movie, wearing a nice lime green sundress, with short lace gloves, and a pretty crown resting on her head. Her eyes were the same color as copper, but much more warm and inviting. Yet there was just one thing that unnerved Phoebe about her appearance:

She was fat.

Okay that sounded rude. Sorry she was pregnant, and very near delivery, see Phoebe can be nice. Possibly explains why Naveen seemed so worried to give Tiana as much comfort as possible.

"Dear sweet Melon Lord, you're pregnant!" Phoebe shouted, she couldn't contain her thoughts any longer. Her wings had burst through the blouse and vest as she spoke and everyone in the restaurant turned to see Phoebe's wings.

"Excuse me, honey?" Tiana stared incredulously at the winged girl who was shouting. She was used to people yelling at her for mixing up orders, but never for her being pregnant.

"It's just… wow… I thought you wouldn't be... well you know preggers." Phoebe suddenly realized she was being rude, something that shouldn't be done to potential friends. _After you became friends was when you could be rude and mean. But not now!_

"Oh geez I am so sorry," Phoebe grabbed both Naveen and Tiana's hands and shook them violently, and then pulled them into an awkward hug. Her wings circled around them as well, pulling them even tighter.

"Ashidanza… wings… uh miss, but it is how you say alright. You must be new around this realm for I believe I have never seen you before," Naveen kept looking at the girl's wings, still being hugged to death by both. "But, to tell you the truth, I don't think I have ever seen your kind either."

"Uh, sweetie?" Tiana questioned, "You can let us go now."

Phoebe awkwardly let them go and sat back in her chair to sulk. Things didn't seem to be going her way. Well time to turn up the ante.

Before Belle could try to save Phoebe's first impression the girl once again spoke. "Hey y'all it' nice to meet you. My name's Phoebe and my goal today is to meet as many of y'all as possible," the girl hesitated as she spoke what was really on her mind, "and as you can see it's not going as I had planned."

Naveen and Tiana shared a knowing look, Belle looked slightly relieved that Phoebe was acting more amiable than two seconds before.

"You know Phoebe," Tiana said a smile spreading across her face, "I think I've got just the idea."

Seeing the strange glint in Tiana's eyes, Phoebe silently wondered if this idea would make or break her. The day was getting late and Phoebe wanted to somehow think of a plan to explain what had happened while she was gone. But that was a matter for later.

"Okay Tiana, whatever you say," just don't make me look stupid, Phoebe wanted to say, but didn't.

"Well since you're as good as making friends as me and Belle combined, let's just say I had a friend to help me out. You might know her."

Sudden realization hit the small winged girl, "Dear God, don't tell me it's that preppy blonde girl!"

The creature that stood before Phoebe was a short, thin, female dressed in a pink flapper complete with fuzzy boa, mixed with a bubbly ball of girliness shaken into a margarita called:

Blonde.

But for this particular creature of the species, Blonde, we shall call her Charlotte La Bouf. Or you can call her Lottie, everyone else does.

"Oh Tia," the Blonde squealed, pinching Phoebe's cheek that left her very annoyed.

"Why didn't you call me sooner! I mean I wasn't hitting it off well with that prince fellow by the name of Hans, but between you and me, he was kind of a creeper," she whispered loudly in Phoebe's ear.

The girl had no idea who that was, but she guessed she would have to wait till the new Disney movie came out. Phoebe looked over at Belle who seemed to also be uncomfortable with Lottie's exuberance.

Tiana though, was as cool as a cucumber, after growing up with Charlotte none of her ditzy moods could throw her off balance.

"Oh Lottie, I don't know what we would do without you. I know this is on short notice, but we need a person who is specialized in all things royalty and socializing! Do you think you can do this?"

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head on this Tia. With you being an expectant mother and all, you need as much rest as you can get."

Charlotte turned to Phoebe, "But the question is," her face suddenly turned into a dark and serious expression.

"Are you ready, Phoebe? For the quest I have before us is great and with one hour to get this done, I promise you, _we are going to make you Pop-u-la_ r!" Lottie stook out her hands as she sang the verse.

Phoebe slightly frowned, she swore she heard that line before, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Okay, fine Lottie, give me your worst, but I want to make friends, not gain popularity." The winged girl hesitantly accepted Lottie's outstretched hand.

"Um, Charlotte," Belle questioned. "Do you mind that I follow to help you, I think it's better if Phoebe has people around her that she is at least a little bit more comfortable with."

"Of course, honey," Lottie replied. "I wouldn't want to make Phoebe any more uncomfortable." Lottie's grip on the girl tightened and before she could even blink, Lottie pulled her across the restaurant shaking hands with every Disney character present. Belle always close behind, giving Phoebe encouraging smiles.

Lottie would do all the talking and Phoebe couldn't hold a single conversation, mostly because the blonde would whisk her away to another table before the girl could even mutter a hello.

By the time they had reached the last table Phoebe was exhausted, but Lottie was still as jittery as a June bug(seriously where do these similes keep coming from?!).

Now that they were past the introduction stage, Lottie ushered Belle and Phoebe to the ladies' room to strategize 'Stage Two.'

"Alright, sugar," Lottie exclaimed putting some powder on her nose. "Now that all those terrible introductions are outta you' way, you can finally start a real conversation. So hon, are you ready to get rid of your little cocoon and sprout the wings of a social butterfly?!"

"No." Phoebe stated bluntly. She felt genuinely pooped after meeting all of the Disney princesses, that conveniently were in the restaurant at the same time as she was. _I guess Mickey wasn't kidding about meeting people today at Tiana's Palace.._

"Oh, what do ya mean, suga'?" Lottie's excitement turned into sympathy, a sudden change that threw Phoebe a little off guard.

"Phoebe is something wrong?" Belle was as frazzled as Phoebe was, but her demeanor also changed to that of Lottie's.

"I…" Phoebe stared unsurely between the two females. Despite knowing them for only so long, Phoebe felt a new connection.

"I.. MEH… okay I don't like talking to people! I thought I've already established that, I told Mr. Mouse, Tiana, and now I'm telling both of you." Phoebe's face unintentionally turned into that of a pout; every time she became angry or even moody, she was known to purse her lips, making them even bigger than usual.

"There, happy!? I revealed my feelings to four different people, when I haven't even spoken my feelings to one person in the past seven years! My own sister doesn't understand how shy, or awkward, or even how scared I can be..." Phoebe stared into a corner, refusing to look into the eyes of the two women.

The full weight of what was happening to Phoebe started to dawn on the girl. From her new powers, position, and friends, the girl started feeling a odd around this place. Her whole world was being questioned and now people still expected her to be okay with this. And now with meeting all these new people, Phoebe had to face one of her many fears: Socializing.

A tear of rage started forming at the edge of Phoebe's eyes as she continued to speak, "And suddenly I'm thrust into this happy, sappy, smiles, and giggles and friendship is magic world!"

"You know it has been my life dream to meet people like y'all. Now my dreams are coming true and you know what? I don't have the guts to actually make them fully come true."

"I'm glad I didn't actually try to speak to all those people I met today! You know why?!" Phoebe spun around looking into Belle and Charlotte's eyes, the tears coming down freely, her wings shook in rage and sobs.

"Because I'm scared! That's why I always put barriers around me! That's why the only truest, bestest friend I've had is one who I've had since kindergarten, and the last real conversation we had was in middle school, three years ago!"

Phoebe crumpled to the ground lost in her memories. The girl spread out her wings on the floor, telling the ladies her story.

"Well if I'm going to tell you how I make friends, might as well get comfortable…" The sarcasm oozed from her voice.

"You know Kaitlyn and I had a falling out right before elementary school ended." Phoebe said suddenly. "She and I have had several falling outs actually. First it was in third grade when she didn't believe me when I told her that the friends she had made were bad news, she didn't believe me of course. Then two years later at the end of fifth grade, she came back. All those friends I had warned her about, well it turned out I was right all along..." she laughed with disgust.

"That summer was the best summer I ever had." Phoebe's face lit up at the memories when fifth grade had ended. "We went everywhere together, movies, theme parks, the mall, we did it all. Well except sleepovers, my mom would literally die if I slept at someone else's house."

At this point both Belle and Lottie had made themselves comfortable on the bathroom floor, but one more person joined the group, and then another, and another, until Phoebe was in the middle of a circle of princesses and heroines of Disney. Unbeknownst to the crying winged girl in the center, still staring at the ceiling, and still giving her life story on her past experiences with friendship.

"After that summer, we were thick as thieves, and we couldn't wait for middle school to begin. Then as soon as school started, both of us were pulled into different directions. She went into theater and I went to band, she got popular, I got… well... I never changed. I wasn't used to all of the new raging hormones, and cursing, and well everything that went with that."

"But Kaitlyn, it was like she was meant for it. She adapted quickly, got more focused on her image and acting cool. She never cursed badly, I will give her that, but once again, third grade happened again. Yet this time she…" Phoebe let out another sob, "She never came back."

Phoebe wiped away the stray tears and continued, "And with her gone, I lost my confidence to make other friends again. The few other friends I had, also made new friends, but they didn't take to the saying make new friends but keep Discord… I mean the old… that was weird."

"At least I had Drew there, she was a great help, and my family, they helped me forget being so alone… and well Disney too, but that's another story."

"In the end I befriended people who nobody ever liked, or people with similar problems as me, but I never had another a friend as close as Kate. Drew, she's my sister you see, and... oh" another sob rocked her body, "I've been so mean to her, but she is the only true friend who has never let me down."

"I know, I helped Kaitlyn yesterday, but she only talks to me when she has nothing else to do, or she's bored. She was kind of heartless at times, but I also blame myself for not giving our friendship a second chance. I know she's happy, and that's all I care about. That my friendship with her was enough to bring her at least a few memories, and they opened doors to more opportunities."

"But it's just, I feel like I can't open myself up to others. I know it's stupid, but it's another fear that I don't want to face. What if they don't want to be my friend and leave me as soon as someone cooler comes along?" Phoebe finished, feeling a lot lighter, and it seemed like the Magic had found peace within the girl's body, no surges, no nothing. The girl felt at peace at last.

But the fear lingered on.

Silence fell in the bathroom, not one of the Disney heroines chose to make a sound or announce their presence in the room. All eyes turned to Belle as they knew she was the girl's first friend in a long time.

"Phoebe, we all have fears," Belle tried to soothe the girl by inching closer and stroking her soft feathers.

"I fell in love with a Beast. The very person who took everything away from me. And you know what? When I went to live with him, all that time, I found a person even more scared than me. But here I am now happily married, with great friends from so many different places. And I am still making friends." she stated firmly, locking gazes with the teary-eyed girl.

Belle continued, "But you know what I had to do? I had to face my fear. I had to face the very creature that was the main cause of it. The results turned into something so unexpected, and as I look back now I don't regret a moment."

A new voice entered Phoebe's ears, "You know, you're not the only one who has had to deal with barriers."

The girl didn't move from her position on the floor, "Hey Elsa, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Phoebe's voice sounded indifferent, like she knew she was surrounded.

"Are you here to tell me that barriers are bad, and becoming a loner isn't healthy, and blah, blah, blah."

"Ooo, Elsa, please let me answer this. I know exactly what to say," insisted a high-pitched girl. She shouldered the Snow Queen, hoping that she'd agree.

"Okay Anna, but be gentle," Elsa whispered.

"Since when am I gentle?" Anna scoffed, "it's like you don't even know me after getting to know me for the past... entire… okay you got me… but come on you're my sister!"

"Uh, Anna, shouldn't you answer the question," Elsa pointed out.

"Don't change the… Oh... right… oops sorry, got carried away. Reminds me of this one time when Kristoff was telling me about how to fish, and I ignored him and got two hooks in my thumb. See one hook got stuck and I tried to get it out with anoth-" Anna was once again interrupted as Elsa put a finger to her lips and screamed:

"ANNA!"

"Sorry, anyway… uh… Phoebe I.. you could say have a personal experience of the effects of being pushed away. For about thirteen years I had a door in my face, one made of lies and hate, and ice if you think about it…" Anna drifted off as Elsa gave her an icy glare.

"Anyway," Anna continued with one last look at her sister. "Fear just doesn't affect one person's life, but the people they care about, and it can manifest into something even bigger like a giant snowstorm that creates an eternal winter! Cursing the land and all who live there!"

All the ladies in the room stared curiously at Anna, but the spirited princess ignored their stares.

"I'm not telling you to face your fear just for yourself, but if you never do, you have to learn the hard way and have to let your sister to literally die for you to understand your faults."

Elsa facepalmed and refused to make eye contact with Anna, who was confused at her sister's reaction, "What? it's true."

"So what your telling me," Phoebe interrupted in the sister's conversation. "Is that by me putting up barriers my friends are suffering and they need to die for me to appreciate them?"

"Exactly," Anna said quickly. "Wait. What? Nononononononono, see what I meant was-"

"Can you please stop wasting my time." Phoebe barked. "The only people who can understand me are the people who actually went through what I'm going through."

"And do you really think that none of us here know nothing of what you're going through?" A voice filled with immense compassion and wisdom spoke in the bathroom.

Phoebe sat up when she heard the familiar voice. The winged girl gasped at the circle of ladies around her, not realizing how many people were actually seated around her. All of them people that were and are her role models, but Phoebe's attention was stuck on the lady who had spoken.

Unlike the majority of the room, she was not a princess, or of royal blood, and unlike the others she was not dressed in fancy clothing, or had even bothered to brush her hair, but it still enhanced her exotic beauty. The only thing different about her from her normal appearance was the fact that she was wearing shoes; something that the lady treasured from the moment she got them.

The Gypsy girl, Esmeralda.

"You're... you're…" Phoebe stammered staring at her favorite Disney character of all time.

Esmeralda smiled, "Yes I am. For a girl who attacks everyone who tries to help her, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't even try biting off my head." The Gypsy could see the tension in the girl's wings vanish, as she lowered them in shyness.

"Look I didn't mean to-" the girl started but was interrupted by Esmeralda

"Excuse me but I think I'm not the one who deserves an apology. I believe you just yelled at Anna." the Gypsy pointed to a lady in a grey-green dress etched with little flowers along the hem, her hair was into two braids on either side of her head, and her eyes were bright blue.

Phoebe looked at the princess and took a deep breath, swallowing one's pride took a bit more effort than revealing her feelings. "I'm sorry for being rude, and for trying to bite off your head."

The Princess of Arendelle chuckled, "Oh what me? I'm not upset, you should see how mean my own sister is to me." Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"Don't worry Elsa, I have a little sister as well they can be a pain." Phoebe light-heartedly said to the Snow Queen.

"Hey at least she's not a royal pain, _huh_?" Elsa joked, but nobody laughed, even Ariel shook her head.

"Um, Elsa," her sister whispered. "You know how I said to try and lighten up? Well I don't think bad puns are the answer."

"Well I feel offended now, I think I'm going to give you the cold shoulder…"

"What did I just say? Uh, training people to be sociable is not as easy as it looks," Anna dramatically put her arm over her eyes.

"Hey Anna, just saying but it looks like Belle knows exactly how you feel," Meg exclaimed. Her thumb pointing at the princess next to her.

"Um not to be rude," Phoebe interrupted, "But I thought this conversation was to uplift and inspire me to be a social person and make friends and all that jazz…"

Esmeralda flashed Phoebe a quick smile, "Alright so you think that we don't know anything about being alone or an outcast? or just being shy?" The Gypsy pointed at one of the people in the circle.

"Snow White here, couldn't even look into Prince Ferdinand's eyes, much less profess her love to him."

"It's true," Snow White nodded, a blush creeping into her pale cheeks. "Even after he rescued me it took me a couple of years to finally accept his marriage proposal. I was only fifteen I had to wait."

"Oo-kay," Phoebe mumbled slowly, why would anyone want to get married so young? Geez, so primeval. Oh I see what you did there Belle.

"And you," Esmeralda pointed at Meg, "You didn't want to open your heart again after your last breakup, and look what opening your heart brought."

Meg nodded, "When Wonder Boy showed up, I thought he was like all the rest: a petty and dishonest person who liked to toy with a girl's emotions," she spat out with disgust. "But my Herc', he's one of the most kindest men I have ever met, and even worth dying for."

Esmeralda then moved onto Pocahontas, "You had to learn a whole new language, talk about opening barriers, and yet you united two different races."

Phoebe thought, _Well in Disney she did… Poor Native Americans… You know I think I should probably never tell Pocahontas about the small problems the settlers brought._

Pocahontas met the girl's eyes, "I did all that and more. Sometimes we meet people we never even dreamed of meeting, and yet in every person I have met regardless of how different we are, we all have similarities that it takes an open mind to see. Sometimes we have to go past our comfort zones to see that."

She made eye contact with Phoebe, a look that made her uncomfortable, yet her gaze was caring, like she could see into her very soul.

"You know Phoebe," Belle started. "Even the two most different people in the world can become friends, or even two people that at first hated the sight of the other. All it takes though is to simply give them a chance. You'll be surprised what you can find out, even if it was someone you thought you knew," she winked.

 _Oh haha… I see what you did there Belle_ , Phoebe thought. Suddenly a song appeared in her head, _If I never knew you, if I never felt this love._ "Not the ending credits song!" she screamed in her head... _Why is it so beautiful?_

Before Esmeralda could move onto the next heroine, the voice of Meg permeated through the room. "Hey, 'Mrelda tell yours, you know it's the closest to home."

Esmeralda gave Meg the stink eye, "Alright… it's just this isn't a happy one." All the heroine's heads turned to Esmeralda as she stood up and made her way to the center of the bathroom.

"When I was younger I was looked at and treated differently. You see I was born a Gypsy…. For years I lived on my own, my parents had died when I was much younger, but thankfully Clopin took me in as his daughter; to this day he claims I'm his sister, but I highly doubt that." The lady smiled and continued on but her face changed to that of a somber one.

"Paris was not a great place to raise a child in, but it gave me the skills I needed to survive and provide for the people less lucky than I. One day as the Feast of Fools was celebrated I met a poor man being beaten for looking differently and… well... you know the rest."

Esmeralda drifted into silence, all the heroines looked sympathetically at the Gypsy. Unlike her, all the heroines had happy childhoods, regardless of the strict parents and rules, and being sheltered. They would never know the day to day struggle of trying to survive.

Slowly Esmeralda started again, "But that day instead of retreating into the shadows like I should have, I stood up and helped my dear friend Quasi from being ostracized like I was all my life. And I never realized it, but that was the first time in a long time that someone showed him true compassion, and taking my chance I spoke my true feelings on how I felt about the way Paris was run."

Esmeralda looked down at her hands, "Yet that was the day when I fell in love too. One man had seen me stand up to Frollo, and loved me for my strength and goodness instead of my looks or," she blushed, "my particular type of performing."

"I never thought about the consequences that day would lead, but by doing so I inspired my friends to change and unite Paris ending the hate of the Gypsies and the Parisians."

"Phoebe," Esmeralda suddenly questioned, "Can I read your palm?"

Phoebe slightly hesitated, but seeing Esmeralda's determined green eyes, she consented.

Esmeralda knelt down and took Phoebe's hands into hers and examined them. After reading the girl's palms, she put a finger to her lips, "Hm, hm, hm. Let's see you are a very honest and blunt person, it looks like you are going to have a very long life, and you are actually a very kind person which you always try to hide. Does this have anything to do with your fear?"

Phoebe didn't answer, she just looked down at her thighs, "Phoebe?" Esmeralda softly said.

After another long pause Phoebe sighed, "I really hate you guys, but YES!" She turned to the green-eyed lady. "Okay, it's just that, nobody likes people that are kind and sweet or even gentle these days! Everyone wants to be funny but in a rude, sarcastic, blunt, way!"

"And whenever I showed this 'soft side' I was hounded upon. My parents always told me to be nice and all that jazz, but this is the real world and no one even likes the good guy anymore, so I made a decision to be like this! This is my choice and no one can tell me otherwise!" the winged girl screamed.

"Alright fine." Esmeralda said. "Be that way and ignore everyone's attempt to even be nice, but I just have one more question and then you can leave. You won't even have to see any of us ever again!"

"Good!" yelled Phoebe, as she stood up, her wings bristling out to their full span. "Now what's your question?!" her eyes started turning purple. Vanessa stirred inside of the girl's body. She was so close to taking control, just a little more anger.

And quietly, very quietly Esmeralda whispered, "Are you happy?" the question was so small and so absurd, Phoebe didn't even know how to answer, so she lowered her wings in thought. Her anger disappeared.

Of course she was happy! She had Disney movies and her phone, and music and her immediate family, what else did she need? Sure she sometimes got tired of being with her family, and sure she saw her old friends hanging out at the mall whenever her mom would take her shopping, leaving Phoebe to feel unwanted and alone.

Sure she always felt like an outcast for being short and extremely clever, but this was normal, the smart kids were always being picked on, it's the circle of life. After all she would be their bosses and managers, and CEOs right?

That would make her happy, by rubbing it in the noses of all the people who never even wanted to be her friend or for not being able to withstand Phoebe's rough exterior. People had to be just like her to be even considered a friend and no one else's.

Yet why did it seem like this strategy wasn't working?

Looking around the room, Phoebe slowly started to understand what each princess meant with their testimony. These people took chances and opened their mind to new ideas, or even reopening old wounds that eventually healed because they gave people second chances. Didn't this make these ladies brave, bold, daring, and dare she think it? Adventurous. All the things Phoebe had always wanted to be?

With new found confidence Phoebe looked up and smiled, "You know what Esmie? I'm not happy. Heck, I'm not even close, but being with y'all has been well… In a word very emotional and gut-wrenching, but... fun… and no I'm not being sarcastic this time. I wouldn't get used to it though." The girl made eye contact with all the heroine's, feeling more joyful with each passing smile.

"And I think it's time that I start being more myself and less… Well in a word lugubrious. I think I'll give this friendship thing a chance." Phoebe turned to Belle, "Better?"

"Much better, but Phoebe you were doing so well with me at first. What stopped you?"

"Realization and a big ego," the girl responded quickly. Phoebe turned to all the heroines again. "Well I think we should start over."

"Hello, my name is Phoebe, and I swear if I have to repeat my name I am so going to scream…" the girl threatened.

All present shared a laugh, hoping she wasn't serious, but she actually was when one more princess peered through the bathroom door.

Cinderella.

"That is it! I am going to blow my top off. Seriously I hate it when I know that something is going to happen! It is a curse!" Phoebe stared at the princess that was halfway in the bathroom.

"Hey I know you," Phoebe pointed at Cinderella. "My third birthday party's theme was about you… And let me just say, I was hoping to meet you when I first arrived at you know, Cinderella Castle, but you never showed your face… But let's get those nasty introductions out of the way. I'm Phoebe, new host of Magic and the new leader of the Council of Magic," the winged girl stretched out her hand, but Cinderella pretended not to notice.

"Oh, how quaint…" Cinderella smiled; although the warmth never reached her eyes. Her gaze turned away from the girl.

Aurora stood up to greet her best friend, "Oh, I was wondering when you'd get here, I waited at our usual table for you to show up. Did you not receive my note? I'm sure I sent Bartholomew the squirrel this morning with the note."

"Do you mind if we talk alone?" Cinderella said suddenly, her eyes darted to the hallway outside of the bathroom.

Aurora hesitated, "Oh sure…" she awkwardly looked around the room. "I'll be right back."

After Aurora left the room, Phoebe turned around at the room. "What was that all about?"

Belle shook her head, "Let's just say Cinderella's having some problems…"

* * *

Saying Cinderella was in a good mood was an understatement, and saying she was in a bad mood was actually very scarily accurate. After a brisk walk from her chateau to Tiana's Palace, Cinderella's adrenaline was pumping and her veins burned with rage.

Unlike most times, the mice were easy to control, but for some reason, two of her mice suddenly started becoming immune to the drugs and that meant that they had to be under constant supervision… In case they ran away.

The real reason Cinderella was here was she needed special herbs that only Aurora could get. See she was one of the few people immune to sleeping spells, people who have fallen under some sort of sleeping spell cannot fall under one ever again. And the herbs she needed were sleeping ones, something she needed to rid her of her pesky mice friends. She couldn't kill them, because what if someone asked where they went? and they certainly didn't get eaten by a cat, they were too clever for that, and if they see them sleeping then everything would look normal.

Now out in the hallway, Cinderella and Aurora started having an amiable conversation, until the main issue at hand finally popped into the conversation.

"Um, Cindy, why did you miss our weekly lunch? I know it's not a Thursday, but since you missed out last time I thought we could meet up today instead." Never had Cinderella missed a lunch, so this left Aurora simply perplexed, and she started to worry about how her friend's been acting lately.

"Oh you see Jaq and Gus weren't feeling very well this morning," Cinderella lied. "So naturally I tried to make sure they felt all better. But I think it would be best for you not to speak to them for a while, they've been speaking nonsense for the past month… I think they might be coming down with something…"

Aurora gasped, "Oh that's terrible, maybe I should send Fauna to go see if they're alright, her specialty is ani-"

"No that won't be necessary," Cinderella quickly said, cutting off her best friend. Her voice softened and suddenly turned very persuasive.

"I wouldn't want whatever they're sick with to spread to the other woodland creatures that you're around with, and poor Fauna would have to deal with even more sick animals than she bargained for. I could never do that to one of your aunts."

Aurora was at a loss for words, "Well I guess you are right, I certainly wouldn't want any of my woodland friends to get sick. Thank you Cindy for being so considerate. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Oh that's quite alright," Cinderella explained, her shoulders lowering as if a weight was lifted off of her. "Actually," a new idea popped in the princess's head, "I would like a few of these herbs that I just can't get my hands on… Do you mind taking this list and getting them for me," she took out a list form the purse she was holding and handed it to Aurora.

"You don't mind getting these for me right, Rose?" Cinderella used her old nickname for her to cave in.

"Well I don't see the harm in it," Aurora said looking through the list. "It'll be done by our next lunch; does that sound alright?"

Cinderella smiled, "Why of course, Rose. I don't know what I could have done without you," she hugged the girl in pretend friendship. Once she released her Cinderella reminded her, "This is just between us though," she said quickly.

"Ugh, sure Cindy, whatever you say…" Aurora slowly muttered. She knew Cinderella had been acting strange lately… But never this badly. What could she be hiding?

But all suspicions disappeared from Aurora as Cinderella said, "I wouldn't want any of the others to not want to hang around me because they might think I'm contagious or anything."

Aurora smiled, silently relieved, "Of course not. I would hate to cause you any pain."

"Thank you Rose, thank you." _Well that went easier than I thought._

"Oh wait you should meet our new friend, Phoebe. She's new around here," Aurora suggested. "She's so nice, I'm so glad that I could be friends with another Magic user, it's scary how they seem to resent us these days."

"Wait," Cinderella questioned. "She's a Magic user?!"

Aurora stepped back, surprised at Cindy's tone. "Y-yes… but not just any Magic user, she's _the_ new Magic, and the new Council Leader. Didn't you hear about what happened last night? I thought Genie had already spread the word," she laughed.

"I certainly got quite the wakeup call this morning when he appeared in my bedroom at three in the morning."

Saying she got a scare was an understatement, let's just say Philip was not very happy waking up at that time, but the real reason Genie had shown up was to take her husband to the Hero meeting that had been speedily planned for noon. Why he woke them up at three and not wait till they got up was a mystery to Aurora, but questioning Magic users these days could be dangerous; especially if they weren't from their world.

"Oh, well that explains it, see my bedroom has barriers blocking anyone from entering by magical means. My Fairy Godmother recommended it." Cinderella looked away hoping that Aurora couldn't see through the lie.

"Well that explains it." Aurora didn't question Cinderella's strange story. "Anyway about the winged girl... You see Phoebe was kidnapped by all sorts of villains, and even outsmarted them!"

"She outsmarted them?!" Cinderella incredulously looked at Aurora. How could a simple girl outwit any of them, when she herself had failed miserably doing the same.

"Well see, she's extremely clever, and I guess they underestimated her. And have you seen her wings? They're so beautiful, she's like a real angel!" Then Aurora gasped in realization.

"Wait maybe she's going to protect us! Just like the Fates predicted _Protect the world from Darkness' wrath, with a mind more powerful and sharper than any host before."_

"I know what the prophecy states!" screamed Cinderella. Aurora shut up and she started to whimper in fear.

"Oh, no, Aurora," Cinderella took a step forward and hugged her friend in comfort. "I'm just… I'm just terrified on who the traitor might be. How can one of us actually betray our friends!"

Aurora suddenly understood her friend's predicament, "Oh Cindy, none of us thinks you're the traitor. Yes the princesses have been talking about you behind your back, but not because they think you're the traitor," she whispered softly. "It's just they're worried about you ever since Tiana's preg-"

"Don't say it Rose," Cinderella snapped. She let go of her friend immediately and started to leave without looking back at the perplexed Aurora. "I hope you will forgive me for my temper Rose, I'll see you next Thursday as always. Please bring the herbs, and tell the others I'm sorry I couldn't stay long. Good night."

And without another word Cinderella left. Aurora stayed a few more moments outside in the hall contemplating what just went on. She sighed and made a mental note never to mention Tiana again. For some reason Cinderella had ignored her since she got pregnant almost eight months ago, and she had started ignoring most every princess but her and Belle, her closest friends.

Even though she knew that she wasn't the most smartest, she still could read people better than the others. Why? Because she had years and years of practicing with animals, and she was considered a great animal whisperer. And her instincts were telling her that Cindy was in deep emotional turmoil. What was causing her pain? She didn't know, but she certainly going to find out.

* * *

"So anyway there I was in the mighty jungles of Africa-" for the past ten minutes Phoebe had started a conversation on her past 'adventures' which was really exaggerated stories from her past. But you know what; all the heroines could tell it was a lie, but the charming undertone and terrible humor made it really hard not to listen.

"And that is why I'm called by my middle name and not by the really weird first name my parents gave me. Ugh, I hate that name but Drew likes calling me it whenever she's annoyed at me." Phoebe finished, but this time giving correct information of herself.

Ariel looked up at Phoebe, curiously, "What is your name? Gertrude?"

"Not even close, my fishy friend, but if you really want to hear-" Phoebe got close to Ariel and whispered into her ear, her real name.

"Oh, that's not such a bad name! It's actually a very pretty name," Ariel insisted.

"Look I told you already, I just don't like! It sounds so rough, and I've never met a person named that."

Ariel laughed, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me." She winked and made the motion of crossing her heart.

"Very well, because you did the sacred ritual of the cross my heart- I shall trust you." Phoebe announced.

"Oh wait... Mr. Mouse said I had to find a person to live with while I'm here," Phoebe unexpectedly mentioned.

"Any volunteers?" As soon as the words were out of the girl's mouth, immediately every hand shot up.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought..."

* * *

For the past three hours small conversations had been going on exactly like this. Mainly sharing stories, telling jokes, and what not. And slowly as they started talking the night away, listening to their funny stories and experiences turned into something that Phoebe had not done in a long time.

Having fun with her friends.

As they talked for three hours straight, Phoebe felt more comfortable than she had in a long time around people she just met, but in actuality Phoebe had known them longer. Growing up with them alone prepared the girl for their personalities from Ariel's bubbliness to Aurora's kindness to Mulan's honor and to Rapunzel's passion. After years of getting to know them from their movies, only made this night better.

But the saddest and hardest thing Phoebe had to do that night was saying good-bye to her friends, when at first she thought the hard part was going to be making friends! Yet as she gave her final hugs and secret handshakes, Phoebe knew that this was not the end.

This was the Beginning and these are her Adventures in the Magical Worlds of Disney.

* * *

 **Huh, can it be the end?! JK I have an epilogue, sorry for the long chapter but then again... It's fun putting you guys through some torture. Please R &R**


	11. Epilogue 1

Epilogue

* * *

"Never say good-bye because saying good-bye means going away and going away means forgetting" -Peter Pan

* * *

After dinner at Tiana's Palace, and a long tearful good-bye, Phoebe was taken to the throne room inside Cinderella Castle. Mr. Mouse and Yen Sid explained over and over again the new rules that Phoebe would have to follow on a daily basis from hiding her new abilities to what she could and could not say to people, should anyone ever get suspicious.

Although the last particular rule didn't bother the girl as she didn't have very many friends.

Her family was the one major problem, though. But her sister would be her main confidant, and her mom and dad well... Phoebe would have to find a way to hide everything even close to anything magical.

And her family might not even be her real family after all. What if Phoebe was adopted like Hercules was? What if her real parents abandoned her? Could that explain Phoebe's zero resemblance to the people she calls family?

All of these questions plagued the girl as she sat outside of Kaitlyn's house where she pretended to be all day(Yen Sid's idea, okay?). Hopefully no one would see her out here.

Phoebe inwardly sighed. Nothing was simple anymore, no they weren't even close to simple. That very night she would start lessons, on a school night no less. _Oh well_ , thought Phoebe, _I never liked school so much._

 _Well I'm going to enjoy tons of it thanks to Yen Sid's magic lessons... Whoop-de-doo._

The girl's grumbling subsided though at the sound of a car pulling up. Phoebe sat up and dusted herself off; thankful that she had managed to grab some other pair of clothes that her mother wouldn't bat an eye at. _Thank you Aladdin._

Slowly the car came to a stop and her mom practically flew from the driver's seat and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Ai _mijita,_ why didn't you tell me you were staying at Kaitlyn's house?" The mother's Spanish accent poured into every word, and added to Phoebe's guilt.

According to what her parents told her, her mom had come to this country and met one day at Disneyland when they were both fifteen. They didn't know it yet, but they were going to get married later on in life. When her dad grew up, after landing a successful job he came down to her mom's home and proposed marriage. They had talked over the years by phone but never in person. So her mom had rejected him. It took lots of convincing but after sending in a personal friend her mother had accepted Phoebe's dad's proposal.

Sappy story later things turned out well and Phoebe was born and later on, Andromeda.

"But I did tell you I was here, don't you remember? I talked to dad..." One look from her mother made her stop. Despite how much she loved her mom, the lady could be quite strict with her daughters.

"Oh Ma, it was for school, but at least it's done," Phoebe argued quickly trying to hide the lie.

Her mother narrowed her eyes and her dark brown eyes were like daggers, but Phoebe didn't budge. "Fine, let's go then. I think I left my _comal_ on."

Phoebe climbed into the back of the truck and met the honey gaze of Drew. She had on a worried expression and she looked at her sister strangely.

"Phoebe," Drew whispered. "I know you didn't call mom and dad."

Phoebe looked away and chose not to meet her sister's eyes. "Let me just say," Phoebe instinctively put a hand to her back, feeling the wings ruffle underneath her loose shirt.

"It's a _long_ story."

And it certainly was.

* * *

 _Hello everyone._

 _Sorry this was probably supposed to be at the beginning of this, but well... I digress. So now after catching a glimpse of when my life got turned upside down, I just wanted to warn you that this is not the end._

 _If anything this is more like the prologue to the beginning…_

 _Yeah… I bet you thought I was going to say this is only the beginning, but nah, that sounded too cliché, and my hubby hates cheesy and overused ideas or quotes, even though I am the REFERENCE QUEEN, but I digest… ha, you thought I was going to say digress again…_

 _Malapropism for you peasants._

 _Hehe, ten points to Phoebe. Take that Dumbledore! God, where are the emojis on here..._

 _Anyway, back to the plot at hand._

 _Well after years and years of being the new living breathing Magic; well the permanent one; which I'll cover later, and after constant debate with my hubby, he has finally gotten me to write down my past adventures to this point in time. Which is what? twenty years later?_

 _And I still haven't lost my charm, may I say._

 _So after making a deal, I have been severely focused on this project. I have tracked down everyone from my past to give their thoughts on certain events and even getting their points of view that helped build up my story._

 _Oh and this story is dedicated to my Muse, which is well, a person that I can't tell you yet, but you'll figure it out._

 _Let's just say my stories are for you, my future descendants, and after giving birth to my seventh child... hehe, childbearing is painful, these adventures will serve as a sort of guide to help you understand your glorious race's history and origins.._

 _First questions that I know you're dying to ask me._

 _Yeah, I know wings, right? really unoriginal, but hey you guys get colored hair from your father's side so don't go blaming me for trying to cover up your pink hair for school… or whatever there is in the future…_

 _Oh well I'll be around anyway._

 _But right now I am currently feeling quite hunky-dory, thank you for asking._

 _You see I find the world of Pirates of the Caribbean to be quite thrilling, hint, hint, this is a good place to try and search for first kids. They have lovely beaches, but never bring a sword to a gunfight, just saying pirates do NOT play fair. Yet then again Davy Jones never got hit upside the head as hard as when (I am not going to say my husband's name, I hate spoilers even though it's probably a household name for you 'angels') my hubby hit him upside the head with a jar of dirt. Poor, poor, younger more alive octopus face… thing._

 _And a further warning to my descendants… Because of your strange powers, yeah again sorry about that, but I really know you guys are going to use it for nefarious deeds… Like just last week my son… I think it was Cyrus, his center is Chaos magic of all things, well let's just say I have never seen a kid use a blender, three goats, a trumpet, and I believe an umbrella to make an elaborate prank that didn't end well and lead for his father to wipe many people's memories._

 _Including the government… Abusing your powers is wrong kids I learned that the hard way… After all these stories are for you guys to learn from and to NOT make the same mistakes that I did… and still making._

 _Like never trust your kids seriously, I have a son with no personality, he's a rebel, and ,ugh, you should see him at family dinners. You know what he told me the other day? "I may be on the side of the Angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."_

 _Then I took his laptop away. How dare he hate the great race of the Angels? I should've ripped his wings off his back for that comment, but I think taking that laptop was a good decision, he's a blogger of all things…_

 _He's only like fourteen and he's… so much like I used to be, but with his father's obsessiveness, Lord knows he got it from his parents._

 _My little Erik, he's a cutey with slightly curled black hair and blue eyes. Did I mention he can sing?_

 _Gosh, I really need a better hobby, all I do is brag about my kids._

 _Oh and this is also for when my own kids turn eighteen… Let's just say I haven't exactly told them everything… Like their grandparents… Or how me and their father met, or how I saved the Realms, several time may I add…_

 _I personally think they're not ready, but considering how the powers of Evil are rising (again), and with last week's incident, I'm starting to write these down more quickly._

 _When Diana, my eldest daughter, brought home a boy, let's just say there was more than just a pretty face, or a human one… Or even alive._

 _So things are getting serious on this time period… thing, and NOBODY use the doors in the upper right hallway right behind painting of my husband's parents, those are time traveling doors._

 _Mike Wazowski owed me a favor… I got free doors, I don't complain._

 _Doors that lead to several points in time of our greatest moments together, but if you do chose to see, do not change anything, and avoid the first door marked with a pizza sticker and '87… Unless you want to die a most painful death, or scared to death._

 _I'm good at making rules… Another ten points to Phoebe!_

 _But that's enough about me, the next part will settle on me and my sister's greatest adventures ending to the time when I die._

 _Oh yeah spoilers…_

 _But it's okay._

 _Let's just say my consort is very good with bringing things back to life._

 _Now that is a power to not abuse, trust me it caused one whole chapter of our life, lasting a good six months, mind you._

 _So no lollygagging._

 _Enjoy my story._

 _Ignore the romance scenes… Yes there are some, I can't skip that._

 _And don't question my past motives, I was young and sweet, only seventeen._

 _Okay not the entire time, it's just that I have that song stuck in my head, my hubby will not stop playing random music on his organ, or his accordion, or his flugelhorn, or his kazoo… Again don't ask, he's good at everything… Yes that is why my kids are 'naturally' talented._

 _Again these stories aren't just for fun, but they are warnings._

 _I made so… so many mistakes in the past, and I learned the hard way._

 _But now you can see why._

 _And may you as well my little descendant find these stories to be part of the myths and legends that you never understood._

 _Until now._

 _A fair warning though, not everything is all hunky-dory. At first it seems that way, until well… there is always a veil hiding the truth._

 _And when that veil is torn you start wondering and questioning everything._

 _But what if you were the one creating that veil?_

 _That is the only spoiler I will leave to where this story will lead._

 _Think of the happiest things_

 _It's the same as having wings_

 _Take the path that moonbeams make_

 _If the moon is still awake..._

 _When there's a smile in your heart_

 _There's no better time to start_

 _Think of all the joy you'll find_

 _When you leave the world behind_

 _And bid your cares good-bye_

 _This song means more than you'll ever know… Well till next time my descendants! I have to go… My in-laws are being more trouble than I would like._

* * *

 **Hello world this is officially the end of Stirrings of Magic, the next book will presently come out quite soon, I just finished the prologue so you'll see it soon under the name Adventures of Magic and Co.. But before I post that story, I am hoping that some of you will come forth and come and favorite my story or review it. I am a new writer who doesn't know how to be a better writer cuz ain't nobody telling me what I need to work on or focus on.**

 **Oh and anyone who has any questions on this story, needs some things cleared up I'm here. References scattered about good luck finding all of them, gold star if you do.**

 **Thanks again for sticking around this long fanfiction, see you next time! *Angel of Hunky-doryness has left the building.***


End file.
